Do Over
by KitsuneFun
Summary: When you loose something important, is it better to try to find it again? Or survive with what you already have? AU, pairings GaaNaru and SasuNaru, MM Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction being printed in so I'm a little nervous and a little excited but, I still hope you like the results... future chapters will be coming so I hope you look forward to them. As for the story itself it is AU based during the Highschool years; Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke are in their second year.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

Do Over-Chapter One

Naruto frowned while looking around the front of the school and waiting for his boyfriend to appear. 'This was a first,' he thought. 'Here I am making an effort to show up on time only for him to show up late.' Looking down at his watch, he saw that there was still 5 minutes till the first bell signaling the start of the assembly that introduced the first year as well as returning students. Naruto sat down on a bench and decided to listen to a few tracks on his Ipod when he heard a couple of girls talking a few feet away from him. He normally wouldn't care much about the conversation, but he'd heard one of the girls say Sasuke! He put the headset from his Ipod back in his pocket and adjusted his ears to try to pick up the conversation.

"You're kidding Ino. Why would he quit? Sasuke's band is so popular, and he's so handsome! It will be torture on his fans." The one who talked was Sakura, one of the class representatives. She was speaking with her friend Ino, leader of the unofficial Konoha School branch of the BlackCurse fanclub. BlackCurse was considered one of the most popular bands of all time, well at least in Japanese history according to fangirls and a few fanboys. It had been in the news that there was recent talk of the band going on hiatus for a few months to get ready for their world tour, and the first leg of the tour would be starting in Japan. 

Naruto snorted in annoyance. He decided to go on to the assembly to wait for Gaara there and save a seat for both of them in their usual place nearest the exit, which was also strategically placed away from the teachers. It was as he was walking the few remaining feet to the school's front doors that he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind. Naruto smiled hugely while leaning back into the warm embrace. He heard a very deep and masculine chuckle behind him.

"I missed you." Naruto shivered unconsciously at the smooth timber that whispered the words in his ear.

Naruto chuckled, "You just saw me yesterday Gaara. Stop being dramatic." He felt the arms pull away and roughly turn him around, only to stare in shock at the one person he never expected to see again. "...Uchiha?" His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened slightly in shock. The Uchiha hadn't changed much since junior high. If anything he was more handsome than he'd been then. But instead of the normally blonde locks and red contacts that he wore on tour with BlackCurse as their lead singer, he instead had died his hair a deep blue black and had removed the blood red contacts in favor of his natural black as sin eyes, which at the moment seemed to be set in a permanent frown that only seemed to enhance his pale and flawless skin.

"Who the hell is Gaara, Dobe?" he fairly hissed. Naruto's eyes narrowed in remembered anger at that.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Teme," Naruto yelled, raising his fist in anger and stomping his foot as though emphasizing his anger. "And don't talk about Gaara like that! You gave up that right 3 years ago!" Naruto smirked in triumph at last seeing an awaited flash of hurt cross the Uchiha's eyes. Before Sasuke could comment on that they were interrupted by the appearance of Sakura and Ino who, at the arrival of the good looking Uchiha, had decided to be good representatives for their class by introducing themselves, which also benefitted themselves since they may score a date out of the meeting. Sasuke however didn't like being interrupted by the appearance of the two girls, but just as he was trying to get them to leave he saw Naruto start to walk away out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Naruto..." The blonde boy continued to walk away. "Dobe! I'm not done talking to you!" He frowned, seeing Naruto turn briefly only to flip him off before turning back around and walking away.

He watched in curiosity as Naruto stopped as though surprised by something before hearing him whoop a little in his excitement and run towards a redhead who was barely a few inches taller than Naruto, who was still as short as always but not as tall as Sasuke. The redhead was also paler (if that was possible) than Sasuke and had an athletic build, but from what Sasuke could see from his looks he didn't look like anything special. Sasuke wondered briefly what the blonde had been attracted to in him. The Uchiha also noted how Naruto was still the perfect size for cuddling. Remembering fondly how the blonde had felt earlier in his arms, it was almost like time had never separated them. It wasn't until Naruto whispered Gaara's name that Sasuke had felt the facts of reality crash down so harshly around him with this new dilemma. The two kissed, and Sasuke watched in surprise and a little jealousy as they continued making out without seeming to take into account their settings or of others smiling or laughing while pointing out the two. Sasuke had just decided to walk over and separate the two when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He turned in surprise to see Shikamaru. 'He hasn't changed,' Sasuke thought. 'He still looks bored and ready to nod off while walking.' "You hurt him Uchiha. It took him a while to even think of anyone else other than you. He even tried dating, which didn't work out. It wasn't till Gaara that his smile returned, so don't fuck it up! It could become a little troublesome for me if I have to set the old gang after you..." And with that Shikamaru walked away. It wasn't till that moment when Sasuke recognized the other faces in the group of people that he remembered how fucked up life could really be.

Thats the End of Chapter One, chapter Two should be coming out hopefully within a week from now.  
Please review since I'm interested in what you all think about the story. JaNe for now


	2. Chapter 2

It made me really happy to know that the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever posted was recieved so well. I only hope you enjoy the second chapter as much. So without further ado the Second Chapter.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

Do Over-Chapter 2

Gaara couldn't help smiling around the peppermint candy stick he had been sucking on as he watched in amusement as his blonde boyfriend started doing a little victory dance. "Naruto...? What are you doing?" They had both just exited the Assembly Hall and were on their way to their first class.

Naruto paused in mid-step. "Can't you tell?" he asked as he grinned widely. "No Orochimaru, the Snake Bastard, this year!" he whooped in excitement. The blonde had learned along with Gaara during the Opening Ceremony that Orochimaru, the Science teacher that everyone at the school hated, wouldn't be returning to school this year due to a prior commitment. It was something apparently the Snake couldn't get out of so therefore he was resigning his teaching position. The rumor to the contrary however was that the Snake Bastard had finally gone too far in his perverted ways with a student and was getting sacked because of it, and the school in an effort at trying to maintain their reputation had demanded Orochimaru resign immediately.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the remark, "You just don't want that bastard groping you again."

Naruto shuddered at the remembered caresses he'd experienced from 'The Snake.' "Eww... Don't remind me... I had to switch classes because of him."

Gaara chuckled, "And you're complaining..." Naruto frowned at the remark and turned to stomp off, pissed at Gaara's comment. Sighing in defeat, Gaara grabbed Naruto's upper arm before he could leave and pulled him into his arms. "Hey..." he kissed Naruto gently on the nose, "I was just joking." When the blonde still refused to face him Gaara took matters into his own hands and grabbed Naruto's chin to force his boyfriend to look at him. "Look...I'm sorry. I know how much you hated that Bastard. Remember I hated him too...or did you forget a certain someone getting a week's suspension because he punched said Snake Bastard out when he was caught groping that certain someone's boyfriend's fine ass?" Gaara chuckled at the red flush that infused Naruto's cheeks at the memory.

"You're right..." Naruto chucked and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend's lips gently. "Orochimaru is a bastard and..." he winked at Gaara, "you...my delectable knight in shining armor...deserve a reward for your efforts." Leaning in, he kissed Gaara's lips more forcibly this time causing the taller boy to groan in desire as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him back. Neither noticed the growling visage of a enraged Sasuke as he noticed the two kissing again.

"Aren't they cute?" Sasuke turned at the voice ready to punch whoever it was for their unwanted comment, only to notice that instead of Shikamaru he was confronted this time by his old best friend. Kankurou ignored the Uchiha's glare in favor of watching his brother, Gaara, making out with the almost too cute he could be a girl, Naruto. "So...I heard from Shikamaru...that you had returned," Kankurou sneered, "but never realized you had the balls to..." He turned his frowning eyes on the brunette, "So why exactly...DID you return?"

Sasuke brows rose mockingly at the remarks, "That should be obvious..." 

Kankurou snorted in disbelief, "Fuck the dramatics..." He poked Sasuke in the chest to emphasis his words. "You know as well as I do... that if you had really cared about Naruto... you wouldn't have left him." Sasuke had the foresight to know when he was wrong but refused to show it in front of Kankurou.

"Why should you care anyway, Kankurou?" Sasuke shrugged, "This has nothing to do with you." He felt he had pointed out the obvious only to see Kankurou smile sarcastically at the remark. 

"Oh, that's where your wrong Uchiha. My brother," he pointed out Gaara to emphasis his own point, "is his boyfriend. And for once he's actually acting normal instead of the psychotic mess he can be." He pushed at Sasuke causing the brunette to growl in anger. "So YOU...aren't going to fuck it up!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at first but then widened in realization, "Wait! Did you say brother?" He turned in shock to look at Gaara, "I thought you said he was in Military School?"

Kankurou shrugged his shoulders, "He was..., but he got kicked out when he almost beat a kid to death." He sighed, "So the only place that was willing take him now was a public school."

"Shit!" Sasuke paused to run a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Out of all the fucking schools...and he's Naruto's boyfriend..." He shook his head in surprise, "I didn't think the dobe would be stupid enough to actually go out with someone like him."

Kankurou frowned at that, "I wouldn't talk trash Uchiha. You've done worse... Besides," he smirked, "Naruto's been good for Gaara. Because of that 'dobe,' as you like to call him, my brother's stopped smoking and instead sucks on peppermint sticks all day." He continued to smirk, "Fuck...it's even been over a year since he last attacked a fellow student. He also," Kankurou leaned close to whisper this, "wakes up EVERY morning...and makes Naruto and himself a bento."

Sasuke turned to look at the redhead in surprise, now noticing that the two had stopped kissing and had starting walking again. Sasuke moved to follow after them, only to feel a restraining hand on his arm. He turned to throw off Kankurou's hand and watched as he shook his head in the negative, "Just DON'T..."  
At this point Sasuke was pissed and beyond wanting to listen anymore about other people's opinions. "Listen, Suna... I still love Naruto. And, yes, we haven't spoken it three years, but I intend to make up for that..." 

"And how do you plan on doing that, Uchiha? Naruto's not exactly in the forgiving mood when it comes to you. In fact..." Kankurou smirked as he crossed his arms, "he hates your guts." 

Sasuke chuckled harshly as he was reminded again of his broken relationship with Naruto that had been caused by the betrayal of his once trusted friend, Kisame, "I'll start by telling him the truth Kankurou. He deserves that if nothing else..." 

Kankurou frowned in confusion at Sasuke's words, "What do you mean, Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed before telling Kankurou briefly of how his one time manager and trusted friend, Kisame, had hidden all the letters Naruto and he had sent to each other, and that it had been Kisame's idea all along to break up their relationship so that Sasuke could gain more of a fanbase being single than he would have ever gotten if he had stayed with Naruto. Kisame had gone as far as to forge a letter to Naruto, saying it was from Sasuke, telling Naruto that he wanted to break up. The Uchiha had heard none of this, he had only seen Naruto's farewell letter telling him that he agreed and that he too never wanted to see him again. It was only recently that he found all the letters Kisame had hidden, even the overdraft of the "Farewell Letter" he'd written himself in Sasuke's handwriting.

"That bastard..." Kankurou paused to calm down after hearing what Kisame had done to Sasuke and Naruto. "I understand why you'd want to try getting back together," he paused again, "but Naruto is happy now. As much as I value our past friendship Sasuke, I can't let you ruin their happiness."

"I'm not giving up." Sasuke stated firm in his resolve, "I still love him, and I mean to prove it to him."

Thats the End of Chapter Two, I realize it maybe a little short so I will try to work on the length in future chapters. As for Chapter Three it should be coming out hopefully within a week from now.  
I hope you continue to review, since I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is going for you. Also thanks to LadyChimera for her Beta help, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the Delay in Posting have been really busy latley but will try to update as soon as I can. Again, I want to thank everyone for the Great Reviews I definatly appreciate it. So I present the next chapter of Do Over, Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

DO Over Chapter 3

Naruto's first class of the day should have been a hint at what the whole school day would end up like. "Hell" now officially had a new definition, and its name was Uchiha Sasuke. After kissing his boyfriend goodbye as he went off to his first period class, the blonde noticed a shadow appear in the corner of his eye. It was Sasuke, and he didn't seem happy as he stared at Gaara as the redhead walked away.

Noticing the blonde looking at him, the Uchiha raised a brow as though saying 'What?' out loud to Naruto's questioning stare. Naruto responded back by glaring his thoughts, 'You know what...' Again the bastard responded with a smirk as though saying, 'So? I don't care.' It was at that point Naruto flipped him off, 'Try responding to that... Teme...'

For his part, Sasuke was enjoying the view as his ex-boyfriend walked into the classroom, and he couldn't help thinking, 'He's awfully cute when he's angry... hmm... and has a great backside.' Then he promptly followed said cute rear into first period math with Tsunade.

The class was pretty small compared to the large amount of students at the school. Naruto was sitting in the middle of the classroom; it had been the blonde's habit since Sasuke first met him in grade school. Despite having left for 3 years, Sasuke was happy that some habits are never broken, since having Naruto situated in the middle gave the Uchiha a more than better chance of getting to sit next to him. Sure enough the seat just to the right of him was unoccupied. Quickly before anyone could beat him to the seat, Sasuke moved to sit down.

Naruto turned to glare at the bastard, then whispered as he leaned a little over his desk and close to the Uchiha, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Not to be outdone by the look, Sasuke responded in a more friendly toned whisper, "Getting an education, Dobe..."

The blonde snorted at the remark, "...Not likely, Teme." Naruto decided at that point to ignore the taller boy in favor of opening his book to the first chapter as advised by the instructions written on the blackboard. It wouldn't do if Tsunade caught him slacking off in his studies after promising just that morning not to do such a thing as the two had eaten breakfast together at Naruto's apartment. It was the blonde's way of proving that having an intimate relationship with Gaara wasn't the reason his grades were lower than last years when he'd only just been friends with the redhead.

It was just as he started to read the first chapter that he felt someone hit his head hard, "Oww... dammit!" He looked up and saw Tsunade's grinning face, "What the Hell was that for, Baa-chan!"

He could almost see the unearthly flames of anger flash in her eyes as she yelled, "Don't call me that brat! You're sharing with him." She then pointed out Sasuke who had been leaning his head on his forearms waiting for class to begin while staring at the blonde while he read.

"No way! Baa-chan, I don't want anything to do with that bastard!" Tsunade's eyebrows raised a little in surprise at the language before she grinned evilly. Naruto felt an unconscious shiver race down his spine at the look, since it didn't foretell anything good happening.

"Well tough, cause until we're able to scrounge up another textbook you're sharing." Naruto opened his mouth to protest at Tsunade's words, "Either that, or no lovey dovey..." Tsunade laughed as she noticed how pale the blonde had turned. "No comment, huh? Guess that means you'll share." She winked at the cute new boy, wondering briefly why he looked familiar before she returned to her desk. Tsunade only turned briefly over her shoulder to make a last comment for Naruto's benefit, "And while your at it...might as well push your desks together till then too." She laughed at the blonde's glower as she turned away again.

Naruto grimaced in disgust as he pushed his and Sasuke's desks together as told. 'What the Hell is that old bat thinking?' he thought. At seeing the Uchiha's enjoyment, the blonde sneered, "I bet you're just loving this..." in the taller boy's direction.

Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter at seeing Naruto's angry expression, 'He really is too cute.' "No..." he smirked out-loud, "I'm just enjoying the view..."

Naruto frowned in confusion at those words as he finished slamming the desks together, "You know you might not want to say that while smirking, you Ass." The taller boy did laugh that time at the exasperation he heard in the blonde's voice.

The laugh had caused Naruto to unconsciously grin. Sasuke's heart beat double time at the look, "Well...well...Not as completely made of ice as you'd have me believe, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed at the comment, "Shut up, Teme!" He hadn't expected to react so easily to Sasuke's laugh. He flopped down in his seat, placed the book in the center between the two pulled together desks, and reopened it to the page he'd left off at in the first chapter. He looked over at the Uchiha only to find Sasuke just standing there looking at him with a blank expression, "Well... are you just going to stand there?"

Sasuke shrugged at Naruto as though coming to a decision, "No..." He moved back to his seat on the other side of the blonde and leaned over the book like Naruto was. The taller boy could smell the sweet musky smell of the smaller teen as he leaned over the book and sighed thinking, 'I wonder what it will take to win you back...?' Out of all the things he missed most about being with Naruto, it was closeness he'd treasured most. Since Naruto had been his best friend first, before he'd even been friends with Kankurou, and before the two of them had even gotten together. Which made Sasuke wonder briefly if he could live with being only a friend to Naruto.

Thats the End of Chapter 3, I'm still working on expanding the chapters and their will also be some cuddle-age soon. As for Chapter 4, it should be coming hopefully within a week from now.

I hope you continue to review, since I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is going for you. Also thanks to LadyChimera for her Beta help, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	4. Chapter 4

It makes me very happy to know that my stories have been enjoyed by others at much as has and I do appreciate all the great reviews I've received. I am currently working hard on the upcoming chapters for you so I hope you continue to enjoy them as much as I had writing them. So with out further ado here is Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

DO Over Chapter 4

Naruto leaned his head back and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the noonday sun as he sat on the rooftop of the school building. He tried to forget the past few hours he'd been forced to spend in the Uchiha's presence.

His black eyes, that husky laugh, and that playful smirk of his; it really was all too much to feel after being reintroduced to him after 3 years. At times, Naruto became angry with himself when he started to forget in Sasuke's presence that they were no longer as close as they once were. The blonde had been easily reminded of how in the past, when the two of them had still been together, that playful smirk had always preordained a kiss from the taller boy and of how Sasuke would lean in and capture Naruto's own lips, giving him no doubt who belonged to who in the relationship. That was up till about 3 years ago when Sasuke had pursued and realized his dream of singing full time. It had seemed so easy for the older boy to forget all that had existed between them then when the Uchiha decided to choose music over their relationship, saying that, as quoted in the letter that he'd sent Naruto (that the blonde had memorized), 'While that little fling I had with you in the past was fun, there is more for me out there than I had ever dreamed existed, and I cannot see how any relationship like ours is important anymore.' Naruto rubbed his chest at the ache of remembered pain that still seemed to reside there even after 3 years. 'Bastard...' he thought. 'How could you use me like that?'

It was as the blonde was thinking this that he felt warm lips settle onto his own briefly, leaving behind the pleasant taste of peppermint in their wake. Naruto's senses tingled pleasantly as the kiss effectively diverted his thoughts away from far more darker and unpleasant thoughts. "Mmm... Gaara..." he sighed in pleasure after the lips left his and opened his eyes to stare into warm turquoise eyes whose simple intensity of emotion brought a tightening of pleasure to the blonde's stomach. Naruto pulled Gaara's head down desperately to continue their kiss, deepening it by exploring each other's mouths with each other's tongues till threat of suffocation made them part to catch their breaths.

Gaara laughed huskily enjoying the site of his boyfriend's blush of pleasure and was tempted to lean in again to give into the answering hunger he saw in cerulean blue, but he leaned back instead and gave a sigh as he steadied his thoughts. He instead tweaked the blonde's nose with his index finger to grab his attention again so he could show off his latest culinary triumph to Naruto. 'There is always time for making out later,' the redhead thought as he opened the large bento he'd made that morning for Naruto. Inside the bento box, Gaara had packed three types of sushi: eel, tuna and cucumber roll, as well as seasoned teriyaki and grilled meat, and some Mochi for dessert. It was different in comparison to what the redhead made nightly at the Sandpiper Restaurant where he worked. At the Sandpiper, Gaara was known as a culinary genius. Though due to the fact that he was underage, the restaurant had hidden this aspect of his identity behind the reasoning (that they gave the press anyway) that he preferred to remain anonymous. Gaara realized since he had started making lunch for Naruto that the blonde seemed to prefer the simplest of foods. Instead of making ramen like his boyfriend usually ate, Gaara had decided to make what resided inside the bento instead since it was healthier for the blonde.

Despite his boyfriend's athletic accomplishments, Gaara realized that Naruto really couldn't cook to save his life; a similar trait that was held by his foster father, Jiraiya. While at times Tsunade took pity on them, being Jiraiya's closest friend and therefore thought of herself as somewhat of a surrogate aunt to the blonde, she had decided to provide for them once in a while by preparing them a meal. It was, however, in vain, since the rest of the time Naruto ate things that could only be described as inhuman to consume. Gaara was briefly reminded of the time he came over one morning to walk his boyfriend to school and had noticed the expired milk in horror that Naruto had apparently consumed that morning, so it wasn't a surprise that Naruto had ended up going home early that day due to stomach cramps. It didn't surprise him that the blonde's consumption of ramen was really more out of necessity than of a want of the tasteless (to Gaara) product. It always seemed that Naruto was doing things for his boyfriend, therefore it pleased Gaara that he could provide something that was needed for the blonde and that could also help Naruto to retain more energy than ramen offered for the sports that he loved.

Naruto would complain that it was out of friendship at first then love when he did things for Gaara. But at times the redhead worried that if he didn't show how he felt about the blonde in the things that he could do for him...that if faced with someone else...someone better than him who would do those things for the blonde that he couldn't...that Naruto would leave him. That was something that Gaara couldn't face, since he loved Naruto more than anything in the world and could see no one else that could fill the position in his life. He wondered briefly if he was the same to the blonde. Gaara had to wonder... It was thoughts like this that made the redhead remember hearing rumors in the past from outside sources that the blonde had once had a close relationship with another boy his age during their final year in junior high. Gaara had never seen any evidence of it though, and since Naruto had never mentioned a previous relationship of any importance Gaara had just shrugged it off as speculation. It was only at the beginning of their second year at Konoha High that Gaara could see the signs of depression he'd once seen from the blonde during junior high school. That worried the redhead, since Naruto seemed to be forcing his cheerfulness and wasn't discussing what was wrong with him with Gaara. This was something the redhead had noticed happening ever since the school day had started that morning, and it eerily reflected the face the blonde had three years ago when they'd first met.

Naruto for his part looked in awe at the various offerings Gaara had made and briefly wondered bemusedly why his boyfriend took the time every morning to do it. Gaara had told him once that it was for Naruto and not to question it, so the blonde hadn't. Naruto didn't like his boyfriend going to the trouble, but he knew that Gaara would be upset because this was how he showed his love. Naruto felt a genuine smile finally form on his face at the thought, and he hadn't much felt like smiling since Sasuke had returned. Naruto easily dismissed any smile that had accidentally happened in the Uchiha's presence considering it as nothing but a delusion he had to work on in the future to prevent. It was while looking up from the bento box and taking a bite of the eel roll that the blonde noticed a frown on Gaara's face. Now it was usually a little hard to tell when Gaara was upset, unless you had known him for long enough and was constantly in his presence like Naruto was, since the redhead had the tendency to dress as a Goth and had a habit of shaving his eyebrows and putting a large line of kohl around his eyes that helped to shield his emotions. Despite the odd combination that decorated Gaara's face, Naruto took note of how much it suited the redhead, especially the tattoo in Kanji that meant "love" on the left side of his forehead that his boyfriend had mentioned he'd gotten while in military school mainly just to piss his father off. Though, thinking about the frown, Naruto thought, 'It's not like Gaara to get upset enough to frown unless it was something important.' Curious despite himself Naruto asked offhandedly, "So...?"

Gaara continued to frown despite the interruption to his thoughts, "So...what?" Gaara noticed the now genuine smile grace his boyfriend's lips as the boy leaned over to gently kiss the redhead's 'Ai' tattoo then proceeded to kiss a gentle path to the taller boy's ear, reminding Gaara once again of what they had interrupted earlier.

"What's wrong?" the blonde whispered before taking the earlobe between his teeth gently, nibbled at it, and licked the edges, causing his boyfriend to moan and grab his head with one hand and using the other hand to haul the blonde across his lap in a straddling position. Naruto chuckled at the response. "You're not paying attention, Gaara," he whispered again into the shell of the redhead's ear then gave it another lick.

"Well... you're not..." Gaara gasped, "Making it easy..."

Naruto laughed then, "And what makes you think I've ever made it easy?" Another nibble.

"Aww fuck this..." Gaara growled at Naruto's laugh and tightened his fingers into the blonde's hair. He turned the blonde's head to face his own and began to kiss Naruto forcibly, to which his boyfriend only whimpered his enjoyment in the moment and opened his mouth, allowing the redhead's tongue inside to taste. In the heat of the moment their arousals brushed against one another's, each causing the boys to moan and become more heated in their response to one another by touching and rubbing against each other's bodies.

A rather loud cough alerting them to a foreign presence was heard through their heated foreplay followed by a monotone voice, "Far be it for me to warn you, but the principal was seen heading in this direction. So you may want to put that on hold to finish later." Both boys paused with widened eyes at the words and pulled apart to look at the speaker who ended up being none other than a blushing Shikamaru who had entered the rooftop area with an equally blushing Chouji, who at the moment was taking the opportunity to view the sky as he ate his chips despite his embarrassment at stumbling upon such a scene.

"Uhm... its nice weather we're having, but um...no clouds…" Chouji gulped down a chip as he nervously bit into another as a means to ignore what he and Shikamaru had interrupted. "Yes we erm...may as well as go back to the cafeteria... Right, Shika?" At this he turned a hopeful eye on his bored looking companion.

Shikamaru snorted again, "So troublesome..." He looked Naruto in the eye as though making a decision, then nodding his head towards Chouji, "We'll try the other building's roof, Chouji. Maybe we'll see some clouds there... As for the principal..." he looked at Gaara then Naruto, "I'll try to direct his attention elsewhere, but," he raised a brow as though he thought Naruto would dispute what he said next, "you'll owe me for this Naruto. Remember that."

Naruto frowned as Gaara chuckled against the blonde's heated neck. Naruto had the strongest urge right then to slap his boyfriend but nodded his understanding to Shikamaru as the two left back out the door they had come through. The blonde turned back to Gaara and rolled his eyes dramatically at all the dramatics of the two that had left, "Like we've never caught them necking..." The blonde's statement caused his boyfriend to chuckle again. "So..." Naruto waggled his brows playfully, "Where were we my Knight in Smexy Goth-wear?" Gaara smirked at the nickname before leaning in again to kiss the blonde in a less hurried fashion, which if possible was even more devastating than the redhead's forceful kiss. They had barely been into the kiss a full minute before they again heard someone clearing their throat nearby to gain their attention. Naruto, now pissed at being interrupted a second time, got up from his comfortable position of straddling Gaara's lap, "Dammit, Nara! What the Hell do you... want now?" The blonde paused with his mouth open in shock at seeing, not Shikamaru, but Sasuke. The Uchiha was eyeing them calmly this time; well actually only eyeing Naruto, with a raised brow.

Sasuke crossed his arms and tried to distract his thoughts away from rushing the redhead that was eyeing him bemusedly, as though this was some grand joke that he liked to play on the Uchiha. "So, Dobe,I take it that you wouldn't be interested in joining me for lunch after all." Sasuke viewed the redhead for his reaction to the statement, but the bastard (from Sasuke's point-of-view) was still acting calm, almost emotionless, to the Uchiha's eyes. Again Sasuke wondered what the blonde saw in such a homely person. His rival was not taller than him; had, if possible, paler skin; had no eyebrows but wore a thick line of black kohl around the eyes; had a weird tattoo on his forehead; and had hair that was extremely short and looked liked it was spiked and dyed an unnatural red. Not only all of that, even his clothes, while still the normal Konoha High uniform, were ripped strategically in places and had tiny pins of various bands and some anime placed everywhere, and was missing a tie as well. When Sasuke had been on stage he had never worn such a trashy outfit and had only worn what had been tailored for him specifically, even his school uniform. Even Naruto, despite the somewhat messy and worn state, still wore what was deemed permissible.  
The blonde's face grew flushed with anger at Sasuke's comment, "What the Hell! I wouldn't eat with you, Uchiha, even if you were the last person on earth!"  
"Oh Really?" Sasuke smirked leaning in to whisper seductively into the shorter boy's ear, "I think I can change your mind about that..." He grinned in triumph at the surprised look on Naruto's face, only to feel himself being torn away from the blonde rather forcefully by his rival for the blonde's affections.

"Naruto's already taken. So I suggest you leave now..." Gaara bit out between clenched teeth. Sasuke glared right back in challenge to the threatening look in his rival's eyes, "I don't think so... I have as much right to him as you do."

"Like Hell you do!" Gaara growled, "I've been with him for over two years. I believe that means, without a doubt, who he belongs to."

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked, "Then he never mentioned to you about his boyfriend?"

Gaara paused in shock, "Boyfriend?" He looked at Naruto who, for once, looked embarrassed, but that was quickly surpassed by anger as he punched Sasuke to the ground.

"You fucking BASTARD!" Naruto screamed, "You don't have ANY right anymore to say I belong to you! Or did you forget that it was YOUR decision not MINE!" Tears started to spring from the blonde's eyes as he continued. "And I don't fucking care if you want to get back together, because I don't want or need to anymore!" Naruto tried to wipe at the tears that continued to fall, causing both Sasuke's and Gaara's hearts to break simultaneously at the sight. "I love Gaara... I LOVE HIM not YOU!... Just," he paused as though exhausted, "...just... leave me alone..." With that he ran from the rooftop with a still confused Gaara chasing him leaving behind Sasuke who was busy nursing the wound inflicted not only to his face, but to his heart, by Naruto's words.

Thats the End of Chapter 4, the final couple wont be stated till the end of the story but, I hope you continue reading to find out who Naruto ends up with as for Chapter 5, it should be coming hopefully within a week from now.  
Also I hope you continue to review, since I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is going for you. Also thanks again to LadyChimera for her Beta help, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	5. Chapter 5

I want to Thankyou all again for all the Great Reviews I hope you keep them coming since I appreciate all your comments and support on the story. I hope you all enjoy this Chapteras much as I had writing it, itincludes a showing of the ShikaChou pairing. Their will be other pairings in the future but, the main focus will still be on GaaNaru and SasuNaru. I hope you all enjoy it. So without futher ado, Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy XD.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

DO Over Chapter 5

Gaara spied Shikamaru sitting next to Chouji as the larger boy lay down on his back. The lazy genius was busy helping Chouji stretch out his leg muscles by leaning the larger boy's legs back over towards his head and counting to 25 then switching to the other leg and giving it the same treatment. At least it looked like that had been the plan, to do a couple of leg stretching repetitions then go running, but it ended up with Shikamaru laying rather compromisingly between Chouji's thighs as the other boy's legs wrapped around the genius.

Gaara cleared his throat to alert the two to the PE teacher, Asuma's, presence, even though he knew Shikamaru hated to be interrupted when he was putting effort into something. The redhead knew he'd appreciate being interrupted if it meant not getting detention for two weeks for making out with your boyfriend during school hours though. The two once kissing boys separated. Chouji for his part managed to look a little embarrassed at being caught in a more compromising situation than what he and Shikamaru had stumbled upon on the school roof, but the genius seemed...well you couldn't say much about someone who took bored expressionless-ness to a new level.

Shikamaru seeing the teacher now only snorted in annoyance, "How troublesome..."

Gaara raised a brow at that, "That's no surprise. You think everything's troublesome."

Chouji laughed at the comment till he noticed his boyfriend's frown. The larger boy shrugged his shoulders at Shikamaru's glower while still smiling, "What? It's true..."

Shikamaru eyed his boyfriend's beautiful smile; it seemed to light up his face, a trait of his boyfriend that he loved dearly since it showed how pure Chouji was in his feelings. The genius shrugged once, giving up easily since it wasn't worth it to get mad at a comment just because it was true, "Well we better start running before Asuma interrupts us for real for not joining class."

Chouji nodded and walked off with Shikamaru getting ready to join him, but the genius felt an arm restrain him from going further. Shikamaru turned a questioning eye on Gaara, "What?"

Looking down a moment to steady his fragmented thoughts, Gaara took a deep breath, sighed, then faced Shikamaru, "You got a minute? I have to ask you something important?"

Shikamaru had never seen the boy so flustered, since the redhead could be, at times, rather emotionless and somewhat of an outcast except when it came to Naruto. The brunette nodded his consent to Gaara and gestured for them to go over to the bleachers so they were out of Asuma's range of sight.

"So what's the problem?" Shikamaru asked as the two of them finally sat down.

Gaara blushed a little.

'Another first...' thought Shikamaru.

"Do you know an Uchiha Sasuke?" the redhead finally asked despite feeling uncomfortable about discussing it behind Naruto's back.

Shikamaru eyed the other teen casually, "You haven't asked him yet, huh?"

"It's not that I haven't asked him. It's just..." Gaara paused again feeling anger course through him remembering the bastard, Sasuke, "At lunchtime it...kind of just...came out..."

Shikamaru raised a brow at that, "...And how did it...kinda," he waved his arms dramatically, "come out...exactly?" At Gaara's angry look, the genius could kind of guess the situation, "The Uchiha...kinda happened, didn't he?" At Gaara's slow nod he bristled, "That fucking bastard..." he mumbled, "I told him not to interfere..." He looked at Gaara thoughtfully, "What did Naruto do?"

"Well, let's just say he's not speaking to either one of us right now..." Gaara stated, he was clearly upset over the whole incident, which only made Shikamaru get uncharacteristically pissed.

"That Fucking Bastard!" the genius yelled getting curious looks by his fellow students who were passing by the bleachers, "He'll never learn... I told him not to break Naruto's heart, but, NO! Mr. 'Thinks He's Superior and Knows What the Fuck's Best' decided to fuck with the Status Quo!"

Gaara had never heard Shikamaru cuss so much, let alone use the word "fuck" so many times.

The young genius took a deep breath and paused to count to 10 in his head. He looked up at Gaara and actually smiled, "Look... Don't concern yourself over that bastard. He's..." Shikamaru's eyes darkened as though remembering something he wish he hadn't, "he's just ancient history in Naruto's book and very well deserving of it..."

Gaara frowned, "So they did go out?" At Shikamaru's glare he wondered at the stability of asking the genius any further questions since it appeared as though he couldn't handle it.

At Gaara's questioning look, Shikamaru sighed, "Look... It's not really my place to tell you about Sasuke... To be honest," he looked Gaara strait in the eyes, "Sasuke was never what you are now for Naruto. He thinks he truly knows what Naruto needs, and that's bullshit!" Gaara raised his eyebrow in surprise at the use of another cussword coming out of the normally 'bored with life' genius's mouth. "Yes... I do curse. Don't look at me like that..." He sighed again, "For once, Suna, just follow your own damn heart and go to Naruto. You and him both know neither of you can function without the other for long before it drives you both nuts. And if anything..." he leaned closer to the redhead to say this,"if the bastard did what I think he did at lunch, I believe Naruto will need to speak to you now more than ever." Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing, and if it meant fixing his twisted up friends' love lives so that the blonde wouldn't become suicidal again, then so be it. It was worth the extra energy than he usually used in the pursuit of far more enjoyable things with Chouji to see it happen.

Gaara actually smiled.

'Will wonders never cease...?' Shikamaru thought as the redhead nodded his thanks before going off in search of Naruto. While Shikamaru was thinking alone on the bleachers, he felt warm, large, yet gentle hands and arms encircle him from behind.

"You did a good thing, Shika, but Sasuke...?" Chouji left the question open-ended.

The brunette snorted his disgust, "Well, I've ceased to care a long time ago about that bastard. He deserves all he gets..."

"Do you think that's fair after what Kankurou said?" Another open ended question. Chouji did this on purpose, since it helped to calm down his boyfriend to help him think.

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't try..." Shikamaru by this time had calmed down considerably, but his eyes seemed hollow as he remembered the depression that came over the blonde and how Naruto had needed to go to a psychiatrist due to his suicidal thoughts because of the traitor. Shikamaru started clenching his fist in anger til it almost bled at the memory of finding Naruto at death's door due to alcohol poisoning. The blonde hadn't tried anything that dangerous since, but it was all too much for the genius to take. He felt Chouji's hand close over his own effectively stopping his thoughts of the past, therefore causing him to stop gripping his fist so tightly, which when he opened it Shikamaru noticed had bled a little because of his nails digging into the skin.

"I know. I was there too." Chouji whispered softly into Shikamaru's ear trying to project, if anything, a feeling of comfort. "I know how you tried everything. Even going out with him to make him forget..." Shikamaru stiffened a little at the last remark, "Don't act so surprised, Mr. Genius. I know you still have strong feelings about that time. Don't worry about it so much... Ok?"

"I can't believe you knew..." Shikamaru whispered and heard Chouji laugh. It warmed him up inside to know how much the larger boy cared about him, and it helped to drain the genius's anger further. Shikamaru had never felt anything come close to the feelings he now had for Chouji and could understand why a renewed relationship between Naruto and Sasuke would never really work. However, it wasn't Shikamaru's decision, it was Naruto's, and Shikamaru could only hope that Gaara could get through to the blonde.

Gaara found Naruto a few minutes later on the basketball court holding up a basketball, setting up his shot and then throwing it towards the hoop only to watch as it bounced off the rim failing to fall through. The redhead heard Naruto curse at the misfortune of the shot before getting ready to setup his throw again.

"Hey! Naruto?" Gaara yelled cautiously as he waved his arm to gain the other boy's attention hoping his boyfriend wasn't still angry with him.

The blonde looked over in his direction frowning and nodded once in his direction but then turned away to continue shooting free-throws at the hoop.

'Well, that didn't seem promising...' Gaara thought but stiffened his resolve as he walked over towards Naruto. For once, the redhead decided to take Shikamaru's advice and approached the other teen.

Naruto's back stiffened briefly as Gaara stood next to him. The blonde threw the ball again only to watch as it missed the hoop this time altogether. "Fuck..." Naruto grumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair in defeat.

Gaara eyed the distraught blonde a moment in thought then grabbed the now neglected ball and threw it granny-style towards the net and watched as is it failed as miserably as Naruto's last shot.

His boyfriend eyed the whole thing in shock at first and then started laughing, "You know...hahaha...that...haha...that was.." he paused to catch a breath as he watched Gaara blush, "pathetic...but...haha...so cute..." He wiped the moisture that had filled his eyes as he laughed almost breathlessly.

Gaara thought, 'If it means getting you to talk to me and laugh again, then I'll do it every time...' He moved without thought towards the blonde and lifted his chin to stare into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

Naruto stopped laughing to peer back into intense green as they stared into his own. "Gaara," he mouthed, and the redhead felt his resolve crumble away at that exact moment . Naruto moved first by leaning up to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own briefly. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I should have mentioned Sasuke." the blonde started, only to be interrupted by the redhead.

"It doesn't matter," Gaara smiled before hugging his boyfriend close and resting their foreheads together, "It wont make me stop loving you, but just promise me..." he paused, "just promise me that's the last of the ex-boyfriends. I don't think my heart can take it..."

Naruto sighed, snuggling closer into the redhead's embrace, "I also dated others including Shikamaru, but, no..." he shook his head, "no other boyfriends..."  
Gaara's thoughts got scrambled a little at that, 'Shikamaru...? What the fuck...?'

As though understanding his train of thought, Naruto flicked his boyfriend's nose to gain back his attention and thoughts, "Focus here, buddy..."

Gaara laughed at that and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, "Anytime..." he smirked.

Naruto laughed at that, "Anytime, huh? Mr. Smexy Goth-man." He nipped at Gaara's lower lip before licking it and taking the sweet sting away, "I will have to test that theory..." Naruto waggled his blonde brows suggestively making Gaara groan in frustration.

"You live to make me suffer, don't you?" Gaara sighed.

Naruto laughed again leaning close to suck on Gaara's lower lip, he growled, "Suffer...hmm..." He moved his hand down to massage the taller boy's crouch and was gifted with a louder groan, "Oooo... I think I like making you suffer," the blonde smirked.

Gaara gripped his boyfriend close to whisper seductively in his ear, "You know I'll get you for that, right?"

Naruto turned his cheek slightly to rub it against Gaara's, "Is that a promise?" he asked a little too quietly causing Gaara to pause in their game, "Naruto..."

The blonde laughed a little too forcefully as he brought Gaara closer to himself by hugging him tight, "I love you. Just don't worry about Sasuke. He's just a reminder of a painful past..."

"Naruto..." Gaara growled, "I told you I didn't care about him..."

The blonde sighed, "I know... But he's my past whether I like it or not, and you deserve to know..."

Gaara sighed, "Fine... I don't have to like it, but I'll listen."

Naruto smiled softly and leaned in to give Gaara another kiss, "Join me in the shower?" he asked as he leaned back again.

"I'll meet you there, but no 'hanky-panky' this time..."

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation at the comment and saluted his boyfriend mockingly, "Of course, my Goth Prince, but what about you?"

Gaara laughed at that, "I promise nothing. ...But then again I don't want a week's detention and subsequent essay on the bad use of school property..."

"Oooo I love a BAD BOY," Naruto winked before running off towards the showers followed close behind by a smiling Gaara, 'Whatever Sasuke had meant to Naruto meant nothing," he thought, 'He will never win...' Gaara vowed.

Well, thats the end of Chapter 5. The next chapter will be coming hopefully sometime next week. As always I hope you continue to review since I look forward to seeing your comments and opinions on my story.  
Also Many Thanks again to LadyChimera for her Beta help, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	6. Chapter 6

I want to Thank everyone who reviewed, I appreciate all your comments and support of the story. I thought I would mention this before hand since it has been commented on more than once. Yes, I have previously posted this story on another site but due to problems with the site changing servers it looks like all my stories were erased with the comments… which upset me to the point that I would prefer never to print their again, since it wasn't the first time with that site that it happened. So I am very glad that it is so well received here. I do want to warn you there is some chapters coming up with scenes that are too risqué for fan I will give you the option to view the full chapters when they come up instead of reading just the partial ones. This chapter does discuss nakedness and the beauty of it so if you aren't comfortable with that please don't continue reading. For those who choose to I hope you enjoy the story and continue reviewing, Ja Ne XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

DO Over Chapter 6

Sasuke's eyes opened to view the ceiling of the Nurse's Office in confusion. 'Why am I in bed?' he asked himself. It was then that various scattered memories were brought quickly to mind of the sight, he remembered, that had greeted him as he entered the communal boy's showers earlier. He remembered stopping in shock and lust at the vision that was presented to him--of water slicking down golden-white hair before trailing tantalizingly down tan shoulders then flowing down the back, only slowing down slightly over a firm, well shaped and bare backside to then continue trailing over long, shapely, and athletically-slender thighs. But instead of remaining still the body before him, that belonged to his ex-boyfriend, started to dance under the spray of the shower and sing off-key to the song "I'm Too Sexy" into his container of shampoo that represented Naruto's makeshift mike. A nosebleed threatened and common sense went out the window as Sasuke stared opened mouthed at the delectable body before him as it begin to sway and undulate to the lyrics that reminded him of a music video he'd seen replayed once on the "Best of the '80's" on VH1. Licking his suddenly dry lips unconsciously at the sight of Naruto's private dance, Sasuke, in that moment, thanked whoever was watching over him for such a sight.

The blonde heard the sound of feet approaching, and, thinking it was Gaara, he asked the approaching figure over his shoulder, "Hey, Smexy-man...?" he throws a soaped-up washcloth over his shoulder at the supposed redhead, "Wash my back for me. I can't seem to reach it." He laughed at the, "Hn" he heard behind him.

Sasuke paused to eye the washcloth like a foreign object as he glanced between it, the smooth tan flesh of Naruto's back, and back again with a suddenly dry mouth. 'Is this some newly discovered form of temptation?' he wondered. Now common sense at this point would have told him that the blonde wasn't really asking him to wash his back--that it was really Gaara he was asking for. But since common sense had left on a vacation for Las Vegas ever since he first spotted the wet and naked blonde, it suddenly didn't seem, to Sasuke at least, like such a bad idea to fulfill the sexy blonde's every request. Discarding his own towel, he quickly moved towards Naruto's side before the shorter boy could change his mind or tell who it was he had accidentally asked. Slowly tracing the lines and curves of the blonde's back with the wet and sudsy washcloth, Sasuke thought bemusedly how, even though time seemed to change people and despite a couple more inches that the two of them had grown, they were still relatively the same. Eyeing the firm slope of Naruto's behind in thought, he debated whether or not he dared to wash that area. Caving into his own, more base nature, Sasuke moved his hand slowly in the direction of that delightfully shaped behind in order to do just that when he suddenly heard the distant sound of cracking knuckles and sensed the presence of an angry aura coming from behind him.

A calm yet deliberate voice broke through his lust-clouded thoughts to ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads at the sound of that voice. For Sasuke, it was to wonder why the hell his rival had to interrupt his enjoyment. But Naruto, who had been busy enjoying the ministrations of his very thoughtful boyfriend, wondered as he turned around why the redhead suddenly sounded so far away and why he'd stopped the movements of his hand, only to stare with shock-filled eyes when he found out that it hadn't been Gaara at all but, "Sasuke! Wha...!" Sasuke smirked raising a raven-colored brow in amusement to answer the redhead's question, "Do you really have to ask?" It apparently wasn't the smartest thing to say to a very jealous and possessive boyfriend who had just spotted his boyfriend being molested in front of his eyes as Gaara continued to glare death in the Uchiha's direction. Sasuke had heard a shocked gasp from behind and turned to give the blonde his leering appreciation of the musical performance and following backwash, only to stop in his tracks at the unencumbered vision of Naruto's naked front as remaining droplets of water clung for dear life while some still trailed down the tan body emphasizing the hollows and curves before the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke had wished the remembered visions had ended with that of Naruto's desirable body, but they didn't end there as he was suddenly yanked back around by an infuriated Gaara. The sight of Gaara's fist connecting harshly with the Uchiha's chin was unfortunately the last thing Sasuke remembered clearly before he blacked out and woke up later laying in the Nurse's bed sporting a bruised and sore chin and neck.

Sasuke never would have thought that Gaara, being the smaller of the two of them in not only height but weight as well, could deliver such a strong punch, but then he was reminded of Kankurou's words about his brother having been in a military academy at one point and even the rumors that the redhead had also been in a gang. If the way Gaara dressed was any indication, then Sasuke would have doubted the rumors since the redhead's choice in clothing fairly screamed 'Goth,' but the punch reminded him again harshly that it was a definite possibility he couldn't afford to rule out. It was also something Sasuke would have to keep in mind when facing the redhead in the future, since Sasuke, being an Uchiha, wasn't one to back down from any challenge, especially when he knew instinctively that he could fight and win with his martial arts against street brawling any day.   
He heard a polite cough alerting him to another presence in the room other than the nurse. Sitting in the a plastic blue, molded chair smoking his trademark cigarette was none other than the PE teacher, Asuma. He took out his cigarette temporarily to speak since he now had the raven-haired boy's attention. "You know...you got guts, Uchiha..." the PE teacher stated emphasizing his words with the pointing of his cigarette at Sasuke, "Even strait guys know better than to get near Naruto... Especially in the locker room."

Sasuke frowned at the comment, "And I should care WHY...?"

Asuma snorted, "If you know what's good for you, you would," he paused to take a drag of his cigarette, "Naruto is Gaara's boyfriend, and Gaara doesn't share," he stated matter of factly, as though having made his point at the mention of the redhead.

"I don't care..." Sasuke fairly growled in anger as he sat up and moved his hands through his hair in frustration. It felt like everyone he'd met at this school lately had a say in Naruto and Gaara's relationship and were all of the opinion that Sasuke didn't belong in the equation, and it was starting to piss him off since they had no say in how he should feel and should just stay the fuck out of it.  
Asuma eyed the reactions of the brunette boy in thought as he continued smoking his cigarette slowly. "You like him, huh?" The question was asked softly, and at first the older man thought Sasuke hadn't heard him til the boy turned torture-filled eyes on him. 'Wow!' Asuma thought, 'He's got it BAD.'

The young boy nodded his head as though emphasizing the teacher's thoughts. "Yes, I do." Sasuke smiled, leaning his head on his arms as he sat on the bed with raised knees, "I love him..." The last was overshadowed by the shouting of " Sasuke-kun!" by the Uchiha's and ironically, though they didn't know it, BlackCurse's resident fangirls Sakura and Ino.

Sakura had made it first to the bed, showing superhuman powers by out-shoving and racing Ino to Sasuke's side. At first the pink-haired girl stared with dramatic tear-filled eyes upon the bed-bound Uchiha but noticing the Uchiha eyeing her critically began to smile brightly as though she didn't want Sasuke to see her upset.

Sasuke, who was used to the most diabolical of stalkers, wasn't fazed by the falseness of the act and only glared in her direction as if to say, 'Get lost!'

Sakura, being the diligent and unfazed fan-girl that she was though, only pretended that she hadn't seen that look as she continued fawning over Sasuke. "As class president," she stated over-dramatically, "it is my duty," to which Inner-Sakura roars her agreement, "to make sure a fellow student like yourself feels comfortable."

Ino nodded her agreement as she smiled at Sasuke before winking as though the raven-haired boy would ever be interested.

Sasuke shuddered at the look only to notice in horror that Sakura, seizing the opportunity, had begun to lean closer over him trying to act seductive but failing miserably as she purred, "Shall I kiss it and make it better, Sasuke-kun?" He began to feel sick to his stomach as those lips advanced on him to fulfill a very unwanted promise. Unable to handle a vision of the antithesis of what he wanted, the Uchiha turn a little green and ran from the room to hurl into the nearest toilet.  
Sakura watched Sasuke run away in confusion while twirling a few strands of pink hair around her finger, "Was it something I said...?"

Ino shrugged while smirking in the pink-haired girl's direction, "Whatever... You won't beat me for his affection, Forehead Girl."

Sakura and Inner-Sakura twitch as one as they both raised a clenched fist in Ino's direction, "Bring it on, Ino-pig!"

They were interrupted from their usual argument by a highly amused Asuma, who had watched the whole thing while continuing to smoke his cigarette as he waited for his turn to finish the conversation he had started with the Uchiha. But finding that it may be a while due to the interference of the girls, he decided to direct them back to class instead to give the boy some space. "Come on, girls..." he smiled diplomatically, "Let's get back to class and let Sasuke rest, ok?"

The girls growled a little in each others direction but with the appearance of a teacher knew that it was a subject better left to a time after school. "Of course, Sensei..." they said in unison before leaving with the teacher following close behind.

Asuma sighed as he followed the hyperactive girls to make sure they made it to their next class in one piece. 'You owe me, Uchiha...'Asuma thought as he nodded once meaningfully in Sasuke's direction as the teen returned from the bathroom. The brunette nodded back as though understanding the teacher's unspoken demand.

It was after the three had left and Sasuke had gotten back into bed to lay down as his stomach settled again that he was visited by a most unexpected visitor. "Naruto?" He rose again into a sitting position in surprise. For once the blonde actually seemed nervous in the Uchiha's presence, 'Not that he would complain', Sasuke thought as he waited to see or hear what Naruto would do.  
The blonde stood as close as he dared to the bed before looking Sasuke in the eye, "Look... I'm not going to say what Gaara did was wrong, since I've often felt and HAVE punched you in the past myself. In fact," he glared, "I should do it anyways for that stunt you pulled in the showers! But," he paused debating the reasoning behind his next words, "Gaara and I didn't realize you'd go down that easily... You could have seriously been hurt." His eyes darkened for a second, and if Sasuke hadn't been looking at Naruto at that moment he would have missed it. Naruto quickly turned back towards him with a smile as though the look had never happened, "Who would have thought the Great Sasuke, black belt extraodinare of the Uchiha clan, would go down like that!" He laughed a little at Sasuke's, "Hn!" in response to that remark. "Ok, Gaara's not here to say it...since he's at work and all, but..." he stared at Sasuke seriously this time, "while he's not sorry for what he did in the showers, he does want all the hostility and the misunderstandings to stop. ...So he wants me to ask you to come with me to the SandPiper restaurant tonight."

Sasuke eyed the blonde suspiciously at first, "Is he planning to do something worse to me later?"  
Naruto sighed in frustration. Why had Gaara chosen NOW to resolve things with Sasuke? "Look, I'd prefer you weren't there, but it's what Gaara wants," he shrugged.

"And does he always get what he wants...?" Sasuke asked almost too quietly as he watched Naruto's face for his reaction to the question.

The blonde eyed Sasuke in annoyance, "Do you want to go or not...Teme?" He was tired of Sasuke's games.

The Uchiha was starting to feel considerably better with each word the blonde uttered in his presence. "So..." he smirked, "I guess that means it's a date! Huh, Dobe?"

Naruto flushed at the comment before shouting, "Tsch! It's not a date, you bastard! Gaara wouldn't leave it at just kicking your ass if it was, " he flicked Sasuke on the forehead, "So be grateful, Teme. I'll pick you up at 6:00pm...so you better be ready." He started to walk away.

Sasuke smirked again at the unconscious show of affection from the blonde as he rubbed his forehead, "Sure... A date it is...Ursuratonkatchi."

Naruto twitched at hearing Sasuke's pet name for him and turned back around to glare at the now seductively grinning Sasuke, but before he could comment his ex-boyfriend interrupted again.  
"By the way..." he winked in Naruto's direction as he pointedly eyed the blonde's body slowly from head to toe and back again, "I loved the performance in the shower. We'll have to do it again sometime..." He ended it with a final, more deliberate wink.

Naruto sputtered turning a bright red, "NOT in this lifetime, you BASTARD!" He turned on his heel and raced out the door hearing Sasuke's mocking laugh following him.

Well, thats the end of Chapter 6. I should have the next chapter out sometime tommarrow night though I do tend to post around 12am or so so it may differ. As always I hope you continue to review since I look forward to seeing your comments and opinions on my story. I would like to list those who have commented so far and give them my thanks for all the lovely comments especially those who have posted more than once, YOU ALL ROCK! Also if anyone is interested I will post the prequel.

yaoiloverever

Shadow Kitsune67  
faerie-killer  
prettybeka

Atilla-the-Honey

Zafiro Okami

Myst4drgn

xWishxUponxAxStar  
Love Squared

Ayana-chan

avila7989

Liberated Dragon  
Cherry Daze

RuByMoOn17  
Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha

animeluver911

Eunice

kitai

Also Many Thanks again to LadyChimera for her Beta help, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to another chapter of Do Over, I would like to thank all the Great people who have reviewed my story. I appreciate all your support and comments, due to that reason I have decided to post the chapters that I have already finished sooner. I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter as well which includes an appearance by Zabuza, and Temari. So without further ado here's Chapter 7.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun.

DO Over-Chapter 7

Sasuke found that he was highly impressed with the restaurant, The Sandpiper. It was simple yet elegant with sand colored walls that were decorated with bursting spirals of color and evenly spaced, hand blown glass lamps that lighted the room romantically in a light, rich reddish color over thickly cushioned booths. Simple, square, caramel colored wooden tables were placed strategically throughout the restaurant, and the booths were placed close together against the walls, yet not so close that you couldn't have a decent conversation without being overheard.

The Maitred', the Uchiha noted with jealously, was getting far more attention from Naruto then he was as the two walked side by side just in front of him towards the table Gaara has reserved for Naruto, Sasuke, and himself. The Maitred' was taller than Sasuke, easily towering over him by a foot or two, had short black hair tied back with a simple black bandana, a white vest over a black, silk, long-sleeved shirt, and his pants were black and white striped that were an inch too short at the hem and couldn't hide the black sandals he was sporting. Sasuke noticed with a grimace that the man was even homelier than Gaara with his overly masculine and sharp-edged looks. The Maitred' was also acting way too familiar for the Uchiha's liking around Naruto, leaning over him to whisper something in the blonde's ear while draping an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. Whatever he had said was causing the blonde to flush a bright red, brighter still when the boy noticed how Sasuke had caught the taller man smacking his bottom playfully as he walked away.

Deciding for once not to rise to the angry challenge in demanding dark eyes, Naruto decided to sit directly down on the right with Sasuke following suit from behind him and sitting on the blonde's left. The table they were sat down at was graced with an elegant, turquoise blue glass vase filled with large, bright orange poppies. Naruto eyed the flowers with a smile. It amazed him how Gaara seemed to always be thinking of him even when he wasn't there. Sasuke, entranced by the warmth of that beautiful smile, leaned forward to trace a finger down the blonde's cheek, causing the other to frown and slap his hand away. "Back. Off," he growled, causing Sasuke to chuckle at the other boy's discomfort.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised that he had been given a chance to finally talk to the blonde after so long. It was a bonus that it happened to be outside of school in a high classed restaurant where neither of them could make a scene, and, for the moment at least, Gaara was conveniently absent. He noted how Naruto was dressed in tan slacks over blue and white tennis shoes and a simple, light cornflower blue sweater that brought out his eyes, as opposed to the bright orange tops that the blonde used to wear on their dates together in the past. His ex-boyfriend used to say it was his trademark and that he wasn't about to change it for anyone, and the Uchiha wondered briefly what had happened to make him change. Thinking that it could have been Gaara made the Uchiha's stomach churn with possessiveness and jealousy for all the time he had lost being with Naruto in the past due in part to Kisame. It was time he desperately wished he could have back again. "Can't we bury the hatchet, Naruto?" Sasuke asked diplomatically and maybe a little too cheerfully since he wanted to use this evening to start the relationship he used to have with Naruto anew, which only caused the blonde to snort in disgust at his tone.

"Sure. Just turn around," Naruto joked evilly while gesturing with his hands for the raven-haired boy to turn around, causing the Uchiha to raise his brows in over-acted shock.

"Why, Usurakontachi, you wound me," Sasuke sighed dramatically while placing a hand over his heart.

Naruto rolled his eyes not amused by the act in the least. "Like that could ever happen, Teme..." he paused, leaning in slightly to trace the edge of a poppy's petal in thought, "You don't have any feelings to hurt like normal people."

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's tan hand and trapped it within his own pale one, caressing the skin there absentmindedly to gain the blonde's attention back on himself. He was angry that Naruto could think that of him, "That was uncalled for, Naruto." He brought up the boy's other hand turning it slightly and started to kiss the palm gently near the heart-line. "I've never hid my feelings from you..."

The gentleness of Sasuke's touch caused the other boy to tremble with an emotion long forgotten from being associated with the Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled at seeing the thawing look in Naruto's eyes towards him and was tempted to drag the smaller boy away to show him in other ways the truth of his feelings but was interrupted by the presence of a waitress as she approached their table.

The waitress had blonde hair a couple of shades darker than Naruto's own which was placed into four different ponytails that were tied, two high and two low, on the back of her head. Her black blouse seemed a size too small and was opened to show way too much of her cleavage to be decent for most people. It did however match the black skirt that lay a few inches above the knees in length over fishnet stockings and black, mid-thigh, high-heeled boots. The waitress, Sasuke noticed with disgust, also wore way too much makeup around her green eyes that reminded him of Gaara. She smiled flirtatiously in the Uchiha's direction, having noticed his eyes giving her body the once over and thinking that the raven-haired boy might be interested before turning her attention towards Naruto to wink rakishly at the blonde, "Well, hello, Gorgeous!" She blew a kiss in the blonde's direction.

Naruto laughed at the girl's comment, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he pretended to catch the kiss thrown at him. While smiling widely for the waitress's benefit, he placed the imaginary kiss in his pocket, "Well, hello yourself, Temari-chan!"

Temari frowned, lifting her head dramatically while crossing her arms over her chest as though she was mad at the blonde's display. "I'm hurt, Naru-chan," she pouted, "You haven't tried to hug me or worship the ground I walk on since you got here."

Naruto pouted cutely right back at her, giving the older girl his much-practiced, wounded puppy-eyed look, "I'm sorry, Temari-ne-chan," he batted his eyes while holding his hands out placatingly to her, "Won't you forgive me?"

The blonde girl was apparently very susceptible to this display. Sasuke wondered briefly if Naruto had used this before on the girl, since Temari began to blush a bright red and get starry-eyed at the look before rushing over to glomp onto the blonde boy while she squealed in delight, "Kawaii! You know I could never hate you, Naru-chan." She began to nuzzle the top of his head, messing up the natural spikes even more. "Do you think Gaara would mind if I stole you away?" she purred, making Naruto laugh out loud at the comment despite being practically smothered into the girl's bosom.

"I think I might..." Sasuke growled under his breath, pissed at the familiarity of all this. This girl was way to close to his Naruto.

Naruto gently pushed the overly affectionate and taller girl away to glare at Sasuke, "It's none of your business, Teme," he whispered menacingly before turning back to Temari while smiling brightly for her benefit, "He's just a natural-born bastard, Temari-ne-chan, so just ignore him."

Temari nodded while looking in Sasuke's direction at the overly-beautiful, black-haired boy as she nudged the blonde in the side with her elbow. "Does Gaara know about him?" she whispered in Naruto's direction.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes again, "Unfortunately..." At Temari's questioning look he added, "Gaara invited him with me to the restaurant..."

Temari's eyes widened in surprise at that bit of news, "Ah... " she shook her head in disbelief, "That doesn't sound like Gaara..." She chewed her lips in thought as she eyed the brunette again speculatively, "I mean...he isn't even Gaara's type..." At Sasuke's death glare she smirked, "But that's not why you're here, is it... hmm...?" She winked at Sasuke, making him speculate that the girl knew more than what she was mentioning. "Well, ...that's very interesting... I think I'll have a little chat with Gaara about this..."

Naruto perked up at the mention of his boyfriend's name, "So how's Gaara doing, Temari-ne-chan?"

Temari smirked in the blonde's direction, "Missing you, of course." She wiggled her blonde brows suggestively causing Naruto to blush at the comment which only made the girl laugh, "Don't worry. Zabuza already told him you're here."

The blonde boy smiled joyfully in her direction at the news, "Thanks, Temari-ne-chan."

The girl snorted in amusement at the comment, "Of course..."

"So exactly when will Gaara show up?" Sasuke asked off-handedly, causing both blonde's to frown in his direction but for different reasons. For Naruto, it was out of anger at his attitude; as for Temari, it was in thought.

"Well, Gaara's busy right now and said to start without him, but he'll join you both later if he can," Temari stated, causing Sasuke to frown in confusion. 'Why did he even ask us to show up at all then?' he thought, looking over at Naruto who had been handed the restaurant's menu by Temari and was starting to look at the items listed there. Not that he would complain about the extra time... Sasuke smiled at the thought since he was getting the chance to be alone longer with Naruto, but if he had been in Gaara's position Sasuke wouldn't leave any time alone with the blonde for his rival. Temari handed a menu to the Uchiha, "Here's tonight's items, Bishies... You get one of two choices."

Sasuke snorted at the "Bishies" comment before looking at the menu in disbelief. Who in their right mind would only give one of two choices for the beginning, main, and final courses? "You can't be serious..." he muttered before he remembered Neji's, the resident culinary expert of the band's, comments about the restaurant when he had spoken to him earlier about the place over the phone while getting ready at his house. According to Neji, The Sandpiper was apparently considered a five star establishment along with being one of the top 5 restaurants in Japan. "Therefore," Neji had laughed, "it was harder to get into than Fort Knox," since it could take any person up to a year in advance to get a reservation. It also must be something, the Uchiha realized with bemusement, if Neji would be drooling over coming to the place himself. The Hyuuga had fairly begged Sasuke to take him to the restaurant under threat of never being his bassist and friend again if the Uchiha didn't take him. Only after Sasuke had told Neji that it was Naruto he was going with did his bassist quiet down in thought before advising Sasuke to wear the black silk shirt with the first two buttons left open and the black leather pants with black boots. Neji's comment also stemmed from him being the resident clothing expert of the band as well, which had made Sasuke wonder in the past as they played together why the Hyuuga wasn't up to his elbows in debt if his spending choices were so frivalent. His manager, Kisame, commented that it was because Neji was from a prominent, rich, and influential family that liked their family members to live up to the family's reputation, even when said family was a "lowly rock star" in their eyes.

"Watch what you say, Teme..." Naruto whispered angrily again in his direction before handing the menu back to Temari. "I don't really care about the first two courses or what to drink, let the chef choose for me... As for the dessert," Naruto paused getting a dreamy-eyed look before responding fiercely, "it has to be the Raspberry Tart or I will personally make the chef pay if he doesn't give it to me."  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the fierce look on the blonde boy's face over a dessert, since he'd never known Naruto to care about any food item other than ramen in the past and had even speculated at one time that Naruto must not know anything but ramen as a food group in general.

Temari laughed before leaning in to pinch Naruto's cheek, "So you'll give it to him, hmm? I'll remember you said that..." The girl winked before turning her attention to Sasuke for his order, not seeing how her comment was making the blonde boy blush for the umpteenth time that night, which again caused the Uchiha to frown at the overly-friendly attention.

"I'll have the pecan encrusted then seared tuna with escarole and stuffed mushroom caps with white wine. As for the dessert...," he paused to think over the dessert since he wasn't one for liking sweet things, "I guess I'll have the same as Naruto," he decided, thinking that if he didn't eat the dessert he could always win points with the blonde by handing him his.

"Shoot... I'm sorry. I forgot there was only one of those left, " she grabbed the menu from Sasuke, "Is it ok if you only get the Carmel Apple Creme Brûlée?" She eyed the other beseechingly, hoping he was more receptive than the celebrity they had had earlier that had balked at the idea that he wouldn't get the Raspberry Tart after his waitress, Tenten, had let it spill to him despite the chef's earlier warning that there was only one left. The celebrity naturally demanded to speak to the manager over the insolence of the restaurant not given him what he wanted, "The customer should always get what they want!" Temari shuddered at the memory of an enraged Gaara that had warned Sasori, the manager of the establishment under Chiyo who wasn't there that evening due to a prior engagement, when he asked for the tart that if Sasori so much as touched that Raspberry Tart then Gaara would be walking away from the restaurant and never looking back. Naturally when faced with the choice between losing their most highly prized chef that had helped to establish the restaurant for what it was today and losing the patronage of a celebrity that may not even be one the next day, the choice was easy for Sasori to make. Faced with that decision in mind, he confronted their dining client and had calmly explained to him that there weren't any tarts left and that Tenten, whom he later scolded for the slip about the remaining tart, had been mistaken since she had just gotten off her break that evening and therefore didn't know any better. Temari remembered that it had also been the supplier's fault after all that they hadn't had enough raspberries from the start to make a tart for anyone that evening which had caused the whole fiasco.

Naruto answered for Sasuke after seeing the worry in the older girl's eyes, "Of course not, Temari-ne. Right, Sasuke?" he turned to Sasuke eyeing him roughly as though challenging him to object to his comment.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the challenge but, for the sake of mending bridges with the blonde, agreed with him, "Fine..."

Temari walked away, glad that the brunette was more like the other patrons and was easily accepting of the error.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as Temari left before leaning in slightly so he could made sure the blonde would hear him, "But I get a bite of yours then..." he smirked, knowing he wouldn't do any such thing but liked that it was a way to get back at Naruto for his earlier comment.

Naruto glared daggers at the other boy, "Like Hell you will, you bastard..." which caused Sasuke to laugh huskily.

"Does that mean you'll personally..." he leaned as close as possible to Naruto to whisper in his ear, "Give. It. To. Me?"

Naruto blushed as bright as a tomato at that, making Sasuke smirk in triumph before he leaned back and resumed his regular seating.  
It was about thirty awkward minutes later between a 'trying to ignore the Uchiha' Naruto and a 'trying to flirt shamelessly with Naruto' Sasuke that Temari returned with their first course. The first course for Naruto consisted of various greens mixed with candied pecans, crumbled mozzarella, dried cranberries, sliced granny smith apples, and a balsamic vinaigrette. The Uchiha watched in amusement as Naruto eyed the concoction dubiously before digging in. After taking his first bite, the young blonde smiled in amazement as he poked at the dish, "Wow... It's good!"

Sasuke laughed watching the other boy begin to inhale his food as he took a bite of his own salad choice, which consisted of a wasabi spiced coleslaw, in delight. He had to give grudging respect to Neji since he wasn't an expert food critic for nothing. The food really WAS delicious.

The next course was delivered soon after by Temari. Naruto's dish was braised lamb with caramelized onions and portobelo mushrooms on top of garlic mashed potatoes. The blonde seemed to enjoy this dish even more than the previous one if his gushes of pleasure were any indication.

Sasuke equally enjoyed his own dish, thinking that whoever the chef was he or she was a genius that deserved all the praise they received. He realized in that instance why no one complained about there only being two choices. If it meant having more time to pay attention to the dishes that WERE served, then all the better in the Uchiha's opinion. He found himself, despite not liking desserts or sweet things in general, looking forward to tasting the dessert, which after the main course wasn't long in coming.

Naruto's eyes widened in enraptured joy at the Raspberry Tart that was presented to him by Temari. The dessert was decorated simply with a candied crystal heart that lay on top, which was almost silently mocking the Uchiha as it lay there in front of the blonde, making Sasuke wonder briefly, as he paused to listen in as Naruto sighed then moaned in pleasure at the treat he was consuming, if it was possible to be jealous of a dessert getting more attention than him. The raven-haired boy wanted nothing more at that moment than to trade places with the dessert so he could bask in the same loving attention Naruto was giving the tart.

Temari returned with some coffee a few minutes later for the two to enjoy with their dessert, only to notice in amusement that Naruto had already finished his in record time while his table-mate hadn't even taken a bite of his own dessert yet since he was so intent on watching the display of affection towards a dessert in fascination.

"I hope you enjoyed that..." At Naruto's sighed pleasure of acknowledgment she laughed, "Well, I'm sure that will please the chef, but," she leered while winking again, "I guess that means you wont be 'giving it to him,' huh?"

Naruto paused to think about that while tapping his chin with his index finger, "I think I should give my complements to the chef..." and he got up to do just that.

Temari smiled, bowing a little to Naruto playfully, "Well, if you must... Just follow me, sir." She turned to smile in Sasuke's direction as though knowing a secret he didn't, "I'm sure the chef would love your complements..."

Sasuke got ready to get up to follow, only to be held back by a now glaring Temari who shook her head 'no,' "Sorry, but the chef will only allow Naru-chan back there."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the affront as he watched Naruto walk away towards the kitchen, "And why only Naruto?"

His earlier suspicions about Temari knowing who he was were confirmed when the girl turned to poke him in the chest angrily before responding, "'Cause he expects it from Naruto as his boyfriend and doesn't like anyone else other than him back there. So fuck off, Sasuke!" With that last comment she followed Naruto's towards the kitchen, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind.

Well, thats the end of Chapter 7. The next chapter will be coming again sooner than you think winks. As always I hope you continue to review since I look forward to seeing your comments and opinions on my story. Also Many Thanks again to LadyChimera for her Beta help, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to another chapter of Do Over, I would like to thank everyone for their patience in waiting for the new chapter... do to the length it took longer than usual to edit this one, but I hope you like the new chapter as much as I had writing it. Again I would like to thank everyone for all your support and comments and I hope you continue to give them. So without further ado here's Chapter 8.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun.DO Over Chapter 8

Entering the kitchen, Naruto quickly spied Gaara leaning over the open oven to take out the custard he'd been baking for the creme brule dish. A black bandana with skulls on it was tied around his head and to Naruto's amusement his boyfriend still wore that faded green teeshirt with a picture of Oscar the Grouch on it that he had bought Gaara last April Fool's as a joke; it was his favorite. The look his boyfriend wore was finished off by skin tight, faded, hole-filled blue jeans which he wore over dark green and stained ked's and had a chained wallet attached from his pocket to his studded leather belt. The blonde leered at the inviting image of Gaara bending over giving him a tantalizing view of his extremely cute and pinchable butt that Naruto had the sudden and inexplicable urge to squeeze, which under normal circumstances he would have done if Gaara hadn't been carrying a hot and potential harming item from the oven. So sadly til said item was placed down the groppage would have to wait. Naruto sighed at the injustice of it all as he leaned his body against the counter to wait till Gaara finished.

The redhead finally retrieved the dessert from the oven and turned around to place it on the stainless steel working counter. It was at that point that he noticed Naruto and smiled warmly in the blonde's direction, causing Naruto's heart to beat a little faster at the warmth of affection in that stare. "Hey..." he whispered.

Naruto wasted no time in launching himself into the taller boy's arms, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist and his arms around Gaara's neck, and leaning in close to grin mischievously into amused, emerald-colored eyes, "Hey...yourself, Smexy." Gaara laughed at the comment before kissing Naruto on the tip of the nose. Now free from the earlier threat of being burnt, Naruto finally gave into his temptation and moved both his hands to squeeze that tempting butt, "Damn, I've been wanting to do that all evening..." he grinned, causing the redhead to shake his head in bemusement.

"Hmm... I guess it's only fair then," Gaara started, cryptically moving his hands to squeeze his boyfriend's behind right back, causing the other to squeak in surprise. "Gaara..." The redhead laughed in triumph at the happy shock showing in the widened blue eyes.

"What?" he smiled sexy and slow for the other's benefit, his green eyes sparked with mischievious intent. "All's fair in love and war, Koi..." Grinning he leaned in to kiss those temptingly plump lips that he'd been craving all evening, letting their lips massage against one another's in delight. Gaara moved first to lick at the seal of the blonde's lips, asking for entrance, then quickly swooped in to claim his prize when the blonde gave his acceptance with the opening of his mouth.

"Mmm..., Gaara," Naruto moaned, moving his hands from the redhead's butt to encircle his neck to pull the other closer. They continued kissing for the next few minutes, allowing their bodies to naturally rub against one another's causing them both to moan and gasp in pleasure only to be interrupted by the none-too-nice coughing next to them. Gaara broke contact first and sighed, leaning his head against Naruto's to gather his composure. Turning his head slightly, he noticed with a grimace the annoyed look of the Sandpiper co-manager and the owner's, Chiyo's, grandson, Sasori.

"Can't that wait til dinner's finished?" he asked, having crossed his arms in continued annoyance. Despite his spiking, natural white hair that belayed his 30 odd years, Sasori tended to still look like a teenager with his short height and baby face.

Gaara smiled indulgently in the manager's direction, "Sure... Right, Genius?" Said genius looked up at the question directed to him from his preparation of one of that night's main courses, which in this case was some tuna fillets, to glare at the Sandpiper's head chef, Gaara, as if to say, 'Well, it's your fault if I messed up.' The redhead's sue chef, Shikamaru, tended to take his job very seriously, so it was a little surprising for Gaara to see the fillets cut in such an odd, yet very wrong way. Raising a hairless brow in surprise, he looked up questioningly at his sue chef, only to notice the other's eyes narrow in challenge just waiting for the other to say something to him. Shikamaru was pissed after all that he'd had to be in the same room as the two lovers and had tried to ignore the pair's attentions towards one another with no success, which caused him to not only mess up the cutting of the fish but also caused the genius's member to harden painfully wanting the attention he couldn't bring to it due to the job he had been asked to do. "I see... Well, it looks like dinner's over for this evening, Sasori."

"What!" the manager shouted in surprise, "but we have a line, Gaara." Gaara was fully aware of the line the Sandpiper had constantly waiting in the wings every night wanting and waiting for an available table so that they can try the fare that one food magazine had said "was a delight for the 5 senses." It still surprised him that life had ended up this way, where he was the celebrated head chef of an exclusive and popular restaurant and not on the road leading to his eventual death due to his previous gang related activities. The whole change in lifestyle all happened the day he met one unforgettable blonde. He turned to gaze at said blonde out of the corner of his eye, eyeing the argument in amusement. 'It's about time that I give him his present,' Gaara thought, and with this decision set in mind he turned back to the still flustered manager.

"Look, Sasori... I'll make it up to you, but for now I have plans...as I'm sure Shikamaru does... So let's call it a night, huh?" He grinned upon hearing the genius's snort of annoyance in the background at the remark, "Just give the others our condolences. After all, despite the lack of raspberries we still managed to come out way ahead, right?"

Sasori grumbled, placing his hands on his hips in disgust, but he grudgingly accepted the redhead's terms, "Fine..., but don't make it a habit, Gaara." He pointed at the chef to emphasize his words.

"Of course not... Come on, Naruto." Gaara smirked in triumph as he grabbed the blonde's hand, squeezing it lightly in reassurance before dragging him in the direction of the pantry, "I have something waiting for you."

Naruto smiled, liking the sound of getting something out of visiting their second favorite make out place, the pantry. He turned to the other two in the kitchen briefly to do what Gaara never did and waved goodbye, "Night, Shika! Night, Sassy-kun!"

"Stop calling me that, you idiot, " the manager groused, raising a fist in the blonde's direction. The genius for his part just waved back offhandedly, having become too used to Naruto's attitude to complain and proceeded to take off his apron. Shikamaru came to the decision that he needed a break after all and walked off in the direction of the restaurant's nearby office to give Chouji a call. Maybe his boyfriend could help him with the still evident problem in his pants.

Having lost both his chef and sue chef to their own devices, Sasori huffed in anger while looking around the kitchen at all of the food still laying out to be prepared, 'Just look at the mess they left me,' he thought, 'Better get some of the bus-people to clean it up and start kissing the waiting patrons' asses again...' Armed with this annoying prospect in mind, he set off in the direction of the Sandpiper's entrance to do just that.

Pulling his boyfriend into the darkened pantry, Gaara smiled in nervous excitement; it was finally time to ask his important question to Naruto. Neither noticed the shadowed figure of Sasuke, who had managed to get past Temari and enter the kitchen and had followed the two as they walked off towards the back area where the pantry was located. The pantry was overly-large and filled from the floor to the ceiling with all the necessary supplies in place that helped to maintain the kitchen and the wonderful creations that came out of it. Sasuke had been surprised upon entering the kitchen to learn that the genius chef was none other than his rival, Gaara. It began to make sense, to the Uchiha, why the management and owner had taken measures to hide the redhead's identity, since it was against the rules of Konoha Highschool for minors to work while still attending school without the expressed consent of the school and the student's parents. He watched as Gaara turned on the lights in the pantry exposing to all present the white cloth-laden table to better view. On top of the table lay a simple blue-green vase filled with the same large, orange poppies that had graced their dinner table earlier that evening. 'It must be Naruto's favorite flower,' Sasuke thought briefly in disgust also noting that laying beside it was a small box and next to that lay one of the two remaining raspberries tarts that Gaara had saved in reserve for the blonde for this evening specifically, despite the annoyance of Sasori who had needed them for the clientele.

Naruto gasped in surprise at the spread that lay before him; he had expected them to start making out by now, not the presents left to him on the table. "Gaara..." he whispered in stunned surprise. The blonde was touched by all the small details his boyfriend always seemed to remember to show him.

As if reading his mind, the redhead moved to encircle the smaller boy within his warm arms, wrapping them securely around Naruto from behind to hug the blonde close. "I take it you like your surprise?" Gaara whispered huskily, leaning down to speak into his boyfriend's ear and causing Naruto to shiver in delight at the timber. "Well, it's not over. Open the box..." The redhead nudged his chin in the direction of the box when Naruto turned to look at him over his shoulder as if the blonde could garner a clue just by looking at Gaara.

"Ok.." Naruto sighed already missing Gaara's warm arms around him as the redhead moved to allow him to reach down and open the box.

Opening the simple white box tied with an orange bow, Naruto noticed that inside lay a black velvet jewelry box . Naruto turned to look at Gaara again briefly in surprise not believing what his boyfriend was bestowing on him. Gaara remained stoic though, refusing to give the other a clue as to what he was thinking. Naruto turned to look back at the black box and lifted it slowly out of the larger white box that contained it and opened it. Nestled inside was a single burnished gold band with a fox and tanuki etched into it in white gold. Inside the band inscribed in kanji were the words "My Heart Mirrors Yours, May They Forever Bind Us." He turned again in surprise to look at the warm and love filled smile of the redhead in awe. For all the imaginary faults everyone had seemed to see in Gaara, to Naruto he was perfect; the ring symbolized that as well as what the redhead felt for him. The ring was a promise from Gaara to Naruto that he would love him forever, and without hesitation Naruto slipped on the beautiful ring before moving swiftly back into his boyfriend's arms and embracing the taller boy.

Gaara laughed lightly in relief at Naruto's acceptance of the ring, since he had briefly harbored the fear that the blonde would decline the ring and reject him. It was a silly thought and one that Naruto would no doubt kick his ass over if he had heard it, but it was something that Gaara had worried about since the sudden reappearance of Naruto's ex into their lives. Gaara leaned over to lift the blonde swiftly into his arms to kiss him deeply yet meaningfully. The kiss held every promise and desire he held for the other.

Naruto sighed pulling away from the intense kiss briefly to catch his breath, "God, I love you, my Smexy Goth-man..." He smiled while leaning close again to trail soft kisses along the redhead's jaw-line.

Gaara sighed in pleasure as Naruto continued the trail of kisses down the length of his neck til he reached the junction between where neck met shoulder and proceeded to nibble and lick at the proffered area causing the other to moan in delight. "Kami... I love you too, Koi..." the redhead groaned, laying his head against soft blonde spikes, "I'll never break my promise."

"I know..." the blonde grinned, having paused in his attentions to lean up and nip playfully at his boyfriend's bottom lip, "I accept your promise and give you mine as well." He laughed after hearing an uncharacteristic whoop come out of his normally quiet boyfriend. They began to kiss in earnest again still not noticing the Uchiha's presence hidden in the shadows of the doorway, watching them the entire time and shaking in anger with clenched fists at the words exchanged between the two.

The words brought with it the memories of a Christmas morning 3 years ago where a similar exchange happened between him and Naruto, causing his heart to break further at the news. The raven-haired boy looked down at the simple silver band that Naruto had given him on that day, remembering that he had swore to the blonde too that he would never take off the ring as long as he loved Naruto. Sasuke grabbed the ring in disgust and proceeded to remove it from his finger thinking that it seemed worthless and cheap now that Naruto no longer loved him, but he stopped in realization that, as he began to remove its warmth from around its position on his finger, while Naruto may no longer love him, he hadn't given up his promise to never stop loving the blonde back. He sighed in defeat, replacing the ring to its original position before grabbing one of the nearest liquor bottles stored in the back, not really caring what he grabbed. It wasn't like Sasuke to drink often, but the thought of the temporary numbness that came from an alcohol induced buzz would help the Uchiha to reclaim control over his emotions if only for the night. With this thought in mind, Sasuke left the two lovers behind, who were still embracing in the pantry, and went home.

Half a bottle of the aged Southern Comfort later, Sasuke collapsed in a drunken stupor onto the couch in his home, barely registering when the doorbell rang. He was too busy nursing his eighth glass that evening while laying on his back on the overstuffed, dark blue couch he'd just bought that week to notice when he was no longer alone; he was now surrounded by his BlackCurse band-mates: Kiba the guitarist, Neji the bassist, and Lee the drummer.

Kiba grabbed the drink from Sasuke's hand and downed it in one shot, "Damn!" he shouted while pounding his chest with the palm of his hand, "That stuff's strong." He grinned upon noticing the bottle on top of the square, dark wood coffee table next to the couch. "Hmm..., don't mind if I do!" He grabbed the bottle and proceeded to chug the remaining lot while Neji just eyed him in disgust.

"Hey, Ifa... I wus difkin tha..." Sasuke mumbled dizzily as he tried to grab the glass that suddenly seemed like it multiplied into two, "Alish... Gimme on, dammit!" He grabbed again at the glass missing it completely and laid back down on the couch in a huff, "Astard..."

Dismissing Kiba's presence at the moment, Neji leaned down into a crouch next to Sasuke moving his hands through the long dark strands in thought, "So I guess it didn't go so well did it, Killer?" At Sasuke's drunken snort he sighed, shaking his head in annoyance at trying to get some sense out of the sauced out of his mind singer.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, you don't look so well," noted an overly perky Lee as he leaned over the back of the couch to stare at Sasuke in curiosity.

"I think that's obvious, Lee..." At his boyfriend's blush of embarrassment, Neji sighed, "Look... He's taking the wrong way out of dealing with his problems right now, so why don't you make us some coffee..."

"You got it!" Lee grinned, running off to find the kitchen to make some.

Kiba interrupted, "Problems...? What problems? Sasuke's too much of a bastard to let problems get to him."

"YOSH! Found it!" Lee yelled his triumph in the distance having found the kitchen easily.

Neji sighed and rubbed his head tiredly, "Look, Kiba, I know your not that stupid..." He ignored the other's glare at the comment, "Does this look normal to you...?" he pointed at the drunk and partially passed out Sasuke, "Because it's not..."

Kiba snorted at the comment while rolling his eyes in disbelief at how the Hyuuga was viewing the situation. "Whatever..." and he left to find more booze in the kitchen where Lee was currently attempting to find a coffeepot.

"Just wait til it happens to you, then you'll understand..." Neji stated, shaking his head in astonishment at Kiba's attitude as he turned worried eyes in the direction of the sleeping Uchiha. "Don't worry, Sasuke... We'll make everything better. I promise..."

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of someone's fingers running absentmindedly through his hair. He batted at the hand thinking it was Neji again, "Stop it, Hyuuga... I'm not in the mood..." he grumbled, burying his face deeper into the couch cushion in order to avoid the Hyuuga's touch, only to hear a familiar and husky chuckle close to his ear. "Should I be jealous, Teme...?" Sasuke shot up in surprise from his position on the couch at the sound of Naruto's amused voice.

"Naruto..." he muttered, trying to push back his hair out of his face to get a better look at the blonde who was currently wearing a loose, black tanktop that had dipped down on one side exposing a smooth an tan shoulder and black silk bikini shorts covered in a raspberry pattern that lay low on the blonde's hip exposing a fair amount of his tan flesh below the belly button to the Uchiha's eye, which made him lick his suddenly dry lips in desire.

The blonde seemed to enjoy the perusal and arose from his position on the floor to straddle his legs on either side of Sasuke's, "Aren't you happy to see me Teme?" he purred before leaning over to lick a line up Sasuke's cheek. Naruto laughed sensually seeing the confused look in those dark eyes, "Come now... I promise not to bite," he paused a moment to leer in Sasuke's direction, "Hard..."

'This has to be a dream...' Sasuke thought trying to ignore his body's response to the other's attentions, "Look, Naruto..." he was stopped by a finger placed gently on his lips.

"You think too much..." Naruto stated simply before replacing his finger on Sasuke's mouth with his lips, gently coaxing the other to play.

Sasuke could feel his defenses crumbling against the other's attentions. "Fuck... I give up!" he exclaimed quickly, tilting his head and moving his arms to grab Naruto close and began to kiss him desperately back as if the blonde was going to disappear or leave any moment, "Dammit, Dobe... I missed this so much..." he gasped between intense strings of kisses between him and Naruto. "But...what about Gaara?" he asked, worry clouding his judgement.

Naruto paused in his kissing to stare at Sasuke oddly, "Who's Gaara?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nobody... Come here..." Naruto smiled seductively as he was pulled to lay on top of Sasuke, straddling his hips. All of a sudden a noise, like the tinkling of bells, came from the direction of the fireplace. The Uchiha's eyes widened in disbelief as a red figure descended down the chimney in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke coughed to clear the oppressive smoke from his lungs as he starred in shocked disbelief at the figure that stepped out from the chimney. It was Gaara.

Gaara was dressed all in red: from knee-high, belted leather boots; to tight leather pants that hung low on his waist with crisscrossing, studded, and chained leather belts; to a netted, long-sleeved, see-through net shirt covered by a simple red leather tanktop. This was topped off by a red Santa hat tipped jauntily over one kohl rimmed, turquoise eye that seemed to twinkle with malicious merriment.

"Yay! Santa!" Naruto yelled in excitement jumping off from his position straddling Sasuke's hips. He ran over to Santa's side and started dancing from one foot to the other in anticipation. "Oh, Santa. Have I been a good boy? Have I? Have I?"

Gaara-Santa smirked and pulled the blonde close to whisper huskily into the shorter boy's ear, "You tell me, Naru-chan... Have you been a good boy? ...Or a bad boy?"

The blonde began to blush a bright red at the proximity of Santa's body to his and began to stutter in a different type of excitement, "U-Uh..."

Santa-Gaara continued to smirk as he eyed the blonde from his little toe to the tips of his blonde hair, "Let's see..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully as though just deciding on something, "There IS one way to tell..."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Santa in surprise, "I'll do it! Please, show me, Santa!"

Santa smiled wickedly at the prospect of showing Naruto before grabbing the blonde's ass with both hands and bringing Naruto's body flush against his own so that he could lean down to devour the other's mouth skillfully in a devastating french kiss that caused Naruto to moan loudly in pleasure, "Ooooh... Santaaaa..."

To say that Sasuke was pissed was an understatement. He ran at the two of them and grabbed onto one of the blonde's arms to pull them apart so that he could punch Santa-Gaara, "Naruto's mine, you bastard! Get away from him!"

Santa-Gaara grabbed Naruto's other arm so that he could pull him back, "This nicely wrapped package is all mine..." he smirked.

"Like hell he is!" Sasuke pulled at Naruto to bring him close, "He's MY package."

"No, he's mine..." the redhead smiled evilly at the Uchiha while pulling again at Naruto.

"Dammit, let GO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Let go... Let go..." Sasuke awoke in surprise to see his hands clasped around Lee's neck and Neji busy trying to pull his boyfriend away as he was starting to turn blue in the face. "Shit!" the raven-haired boy cried out in surprise, dropping his hands from Lee who began to gasp and choke before starting to breathe again.

"That's it, Sasuke..." Neji glared in disapproving anger, "No more alcohol for you. Besides... " he grinned, "It's about time we start Phase One of the 'Let's Get Your Dobe Back' plan."

Well, thats the end of Chapter 8. I am not sure when the next chapter will be coming out, but I will update the story as soon as I can. As always I hope you continue to review since I look forward to seeing your comments and opinions on my story. Also as a side note if anyone is interested I will give you the link to the side story involving Shikamaru and Chouji... since it contains sex I cannot post it here but, will give you the link.

Also Many Thanks again to LadyChimera for her Beta help on this chapter, its very much appreciated. JaNe for now


	9. Chapter 9

Well, it's been about a week or so since the last chapter. I am sorry about the delay but I am glad all of you guys like the last chapter so much and I hope you like this chapter as well. This chapter delves into how Gaara and Naruto first met. It's a little dark but, it is appropriate given both of their backgrounds till then that I will eventually touch on in the Prequel. So without further ado here's Chapter 9, again I look forward to all your reviews on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I am just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun

Gaara had planned their date for the Saturday of their first weekend off from school around an old community pool in their area that everyone frequented during the summers. Apparently the redhead knew the caretakers of the pool during the winter months and had gotten the keys from them in order to have his date with Naruto this evening.

Naruto eyed the pool speculatively. 'And this is romantic...?' he wondered, raising a questioning brow. "So..." he asked Gaara out loud, "Why are we here? Isn't it a little cold for swimming?" He gripped the leather jacket he was wearing closer about him while suppressing an involuntary shudder at the thought of diving into the cold water at this time of night.

Gaara smiled secretively, "Don't you remember the first time we met?" At the blonde's blank-eyed look he sighed dramatically and lifted his hands and gaze to the sky, "Oh, Kami-sama, why am I burdened with such an unromantic boyfriend?"

"Hey!" Naruto punched him playfully, "That's not fair you know..." he crossed his arms and pouted, "And for your information that first meeting didn't count..."

Gaara tried not to laugh at his boyfriend's serious expression, "And why doesn't that count again?"

"'Cause I don't want to remember the reason we met..." the blonde turned to look at the water again, memories attempting to flood their way back to his subconscious of that day two years ago. Gaara tried to only remember the first time they met fondly, but he knew the beginning wasn't.  
It had been near the end of summer and Gaara and his gang, "The Tanuki," had decided to hang out at the nearest community pool to escape the summer heat. The day came and went pretty uneventfully, and with the evening quickly approaching everyone had decided to call it a day and come back the following morning. Gaara and his gang had been the last ones to leave the pool and had started walking to the nearest railway station to take the next line home when the redhead remembered that he had left his favorite leather jacket behind on one of the chairs by the pool. It was the one thing that remained of the items that his mother had given him that still fit, so he cherished it.

Arriving at the pool area, he had gotten ready to jump the gated wall but noticed that the gate hadn't been locked. Believing that it was his luck the caretaker hadn't remembered to lock it, he quickly went inside to retrieve his forgotten item, only to notice in shock the body floating face down in the center of the pool. The pool made the blonde locks seem darker, and he was eerily reminded of the day his mother had committed suicide and almost killing himself along with her. If not for his quick thinking that day and the instinctual need for survival he would be dead. With these thoughts in mind he jumped into the pool and swam out to the person hoping that they weren't dead. He quickly retrieved the small form and dragged the body and himself back to the edge of the pool.

Gaara quickly checked the boy's vital signs first but found the person wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. He mentally thanked the military academy that he had recently gone to which had managed to teach him CPR before he'd been kicked out due to beating up a fellow student. The redhead set about performing the necessary moves of reviving the smaller teen. Gaara alternated between tilting the head back and breathing into the other's mouth and positioning his hands near the center of the boy's bare chest so that he could press life back into the heart and lungs. Thoughts of who this blonde was and what he looked like hadn't mattered at the time, only saving his life. It seemed like forever alternating between giving breaths and pressing down on the boy's chest. Gaara could feel himself getting tired the longer he continued the procedure and had almost given up hope when he was rewarded by the other boy coughing up water and beginning to breathe. Gaara quickly helped to turn the blonde boy over so that he could cough up the rest of the chlorinated water out of his system. Seeing his jacket, the redhead laid it over the boy in an attempt to keep him warm and was about to get up to call the hospital when he felt a small yet firm grip keeping him from moving.

"Just rest here a moment," he stated calmly to the boy, though he didn't feel at all calm himself, "I just want to call the hospital so they can send someone here to help you." He proceeded to get up again, but the hand refused to budge. Looking into frightened, large, and impossibly blue eyes, he knew without asking that the other didn't want him to leave; in this blonde boy's eyes a sadness seemed to mirror his own, and he found himself smiling slightly and agreeing silently to the other boy's demands despite himself.

Satisfied that the redhead that had saved him wasn't going to leave, the boy dropped his arm and, before he fell asleep due to exhaustion, mumbled, "Don't...leave..." Gaara moved to push away some stray, soft, blonde strands from the boy's forehead and leaned down to examine the smaller boy's features finding himself drawn despite himself to the person he knew instinctively was like him; despite Gaara's current circumstances of belonging to a wealthy family and being the leader of his own gang, he knew this boy was just as lonely and afraid of that loneliness as him. Without giving it any thought why he chose to do so at this time with this boy, the redhead leaned down and kissed the other softly on the lips, relishing the feeling of the softness of another's mouth for the first time since it was his first kiss. He wondered briefly, leaning back up from the kiss to stare again at the beautiful boy, if it was possible to fall in love at first sight.

"You're lucky I decided to come back to see what was taking you so long instead of Deidara..., since he'd probably try to rape that boy..." Gaara turned in surprise at the presence of his second in command, Aburame Shino. The boy wore a high-collared jacket over a white tank top and dark blue swim trunks with a medical mask covering the lower part of his face, dark, round glasses covering his eyes making him resemble Ozzy Osborne, and his hair as always in a spiky version of an afro.

"Well..., Deidara probably wouldn't have saved him first to fuck him though..." Gaara grimaced at the imagery, knowing how true those words from Shino were, since he had heard of Deidara's less than honorable actions towards fellow students at his last school.

Shino only nodded silently at him, crouching down with his arms crossed over his knees to get a better look at the blonde boy lying on the ground sleeping. He had seen Gaara kissing this guy. "You like him." It didn't surprise him that Gaara had unusual taste, whether it is in clothing or opinions on life, so he didn't think falling in love for the redhead would be normal either.

It wasn't really a question since they both knew the answer before Gaara even spoke, "...Yes."

"Deidara will try to kill him..." Shino stated again simply.

Gaara snorted in annoyance at the comment, "Not if this guy doesn't try killing himself first..."

"Ah... I see," Shino nodded, "That explains why there's no one else here. So what are you going to do about it?" He turned to look at the other curiously.

"I'm not sure actually..." Gaara blushed for the first time, finding the whole situation something he was unaccustomed to.

Which made Shino laugh, "You know...I never would have pegged you as the type to fall in love at first sight," he looked down at the boy again, "but the kid is cute...almost girly cute. To be honest, I don't blame you."

"I'm not a girl..." a small voice coming from the blonde mumbled sleepily.

"Ah... My apologies, oh ambiguous one," Shino mocked playfully.

"Bite me!" the other growled while shakily getting up to sit in a more upright position. He turned to look curiously at the redhead that had saved him, since having seen the boy at the pool earlier with his gang he didn't seem like the type to care about such things. His savior had pale skin like his old boyfriend, had a similar 'Quiet Guy' attitude, and wore dark clothes like Sasuke, but that's were the similarities ended. The boy in front of him was almost a foot and a half shorter than Sasuke, had a short, almost military buzzed, haircut, and hair a shade of red almost like blood. His eyebrows were shaved and on the left side of his forehead was a large tattoo in red that nearly matched his hair that meant "love" in kanji. His blue-green eyes, 'Are gorgeous...' Naruto thought, and he found himself blushing at the thought. "Why'd you save me?" he found himself asking, interested for once in someone who wasn't Sasuke.

"I've never known anyone who didn't want to be saved before..." The redhead grinned a bit at seeing the blonde blush becomingly again against that caramel-colored skin. "My name's Suna Gaara and this..." he pointed to his quiet second in command, "is Aburame Shino."

The other raised one hand in greeting, "Yo..." Naruto waved slightly at him in return.

"So..." Gaara said while leaning closer to the smaller boy and bringing their faces so close their noses almost touched, "What's your name, Goldilocks?" He found himself tugging playfully on a now dried spike of hair that decided to stick up defiantly in an odd direction.  
The smaller boy slapped the hand away in annoyance at the nickname, "It's Uzumaki Naruto not Goldilocks. Get it right, ...Panda-san," he grinned at the last remark, having thought it was a suitable nickname for the way the redhead liked to ware his makeup heavily kohled around the eyes making him resemble, at least to Naruto, a panda.

"What the hell! Panda?" Gaara looked in anger from the blonde to Shino who had started to laugh at the new nickname, "I don't look like a panda..." He humph'ed in the negative.

"Actually..." Naruto grinned in the other's direction, "It looks very hot on you. I wouldn't change it..." he winked, "Panda-san..."

Gaara growled in mock warning liking the playful tone coming from the blonde much more than the somberness of earlier, "Better watch it with the 'Panda-san' nickname... I don't think you want me to continue calling you 'Goldilocks' do you?" He raised a hairless brow in question.

Naruto smiled, shaking his head, "No... " He sighed, noticing the clock for the first time on the side of the building beside the pool which read 11:23pm. It was late and Jiraiya would kick his ass if he was late getting home, but he found himself not wanting to leave since he felt more comfortable in the redhead's presence than he had anyone else's for quite some time. "Look... I have to get going or someone will really come looking for me this time," he got up and turned to the other two in thought, "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Gaara continued smiling, not having any doubt in his mind about seeing the other again, which made Naruto smile warmly in his direction as though reading his thoughts. Shino nodded his agreement silently while watching the pair's interaction with each other, still amused at the earlier nicknames since it appeared as though the Panda Bear had finally fallen for his very own Goldilocks.

"Well..." Naruto started, getting ready to hand the leather jacket back to Gaara, "I guess this is yours. Thanks for letting me use it," he smiled warmly into turquoise eyes, finding himself again drawn to this unique person so like yet unlike himself.

"No..." Gaara smiled back while pushing the jacket back into the blonde's hands (much to Shino's surprise since he knew of the jacket's significance), "Keep it... I have others," which wasn't true, but it symbolized how important this meeting was to the redhead.

"Thanks, again," Naruto put the jacket on. It was a little too big for his smaller frame, yet to Gaara it seemed to fit him perfectly. "Later..." and with that the blonde left. It would be a couple weeks later, when Gaara transferred to Naruto's junior high school, before the two met again, but the emotions started that night only became stronger between the two.

Naruto remembered that evening clearly despite his earlier comments to Gaara and thought of how hopeless he had felt till he had met Gaara that first time. The blonde had almost succeeded in killing himself because of what had happened earlier that day. He had received anonymous photos in the mail of Sasuke and another boy his age having sex and had felt his doubts about their breakup shatter at the news along with the remaining pieces of his heart that still pined for the singer. Turning to look fondly at Gaara, he knew that the other would never hurt him like that and only worried, due to previous incidents involving the Uchiha, that despite his convictions something might happen that would make him fall for Sasuke again. "Hey..., Gaara...?" he started, finding himself at a loss on where to begin, "That night... " he paused to take a steady breath, "It was because of Sasuke." He turned saddened eyes to look at Gaara, "It was the night I realized that it was really over between us, and I couldn't handle it. I thought I was stronger than that, but..."

Gaara walked over to press a finger to the seal of Naruto's lips, effectively silencing him, "It makes sense now, but you know I don't care." He leaned down to kiss the blonde's temple affectionately, "You're the only one that exists for me. I love you, Koi." Naruto smiled before licking at the finger pressed against his lips playfully.

"I love you too, my smexy Panda-san..." He winked mischievously at the redhead who growled menacingly at the remembered nickname.  
Gaara grabbed his boyfriend close before he could get away, "You know you're going to pay for that, don't you, Goldilocks?"

Naruto grinned, "Is that a promise?"

"Why don't I show you?" the redhead parried back.

The blonde's smile grew wider at the suggestion, and he moved his arms to grab Gaara's head to pull him down til he was at eye level, then proceeded to kiss him slowly at first and then with even more passion, "So?" he gasped, pulling away from his stunned boyfriend, "What's stopping you?" he smirked.

"You know..." Gaara said while encircling the smaller boy within his arms, "It's not nice to tease your boyfriend..." He leaned over and took possession of Naruto's mouth and proceeded to kiss him deeply which caused the blonde to moan in delight against his mouth. Encouraged by the moan the redhead leaned down to grab the blonde's hips pressing them closer against his own. Naruto gasped breaking away from the kiss briefly, having felt Gaara's desire for him pressed against his abdomen. The redhead, caught up in the enjoyable sounds his boyfriend was making, leaned over and began to suck and kiss along the length of Naruto's neck, "Hn... Koi..."

Naruto gasped at the feel of his boyfriend's warm lips against his cold neck, "Ah... Gaara..." He leaned his head to the side to give the other better access, "Shouldn't we... uhm... Ah… Take this inside?" Gaara paused to lean his forehead against Naruto's shoulder a moment before standing up straight.

"Sure..." He smiled, kissing the tip of Naruto's nose that had turned red due to the cold. "Let's grab the food first though. Wouldn't want it to go to waste." Together they went and grabbed the picnic that Gaara had placed out on one of the tables surrounding the pool, then the pair walked off while holding hands in the direction of Gaara's apartment.

That's it for Chapter 9 and as is hinted in this chapter the next one does have sex… so fan will only get the edited version but I will give you guys the link so that you can see the full unedited version. I will try to unload it soon for you guys in the meantime I look forward to your reviews on this chapter and your continued support of this story. Ja Ne XD


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I know I haven't updated this in like forever I blame it on having partial writers block and not being satisfied by the direction of my story even though it will still have the same ending, its just the getting there that is difficult also I have to find a new Beta as well as try to get over how to update chapters on FF since all my new ones are becoming a little more risqué', meaning that they have sex or all out and later some violence but it will make sense later, that and I had to rewrite a lot of it because I wasn't satisfied with the direction it was taking. So I do apologize to all who may have been waiting for this chapter to show... I really appreciate your patience and hope that you continue reading my stories because I really want to try to make them the best I can. Also if anyone is interested in Beta'ing that also has MSN please email me, I could really use the help. So without further ado here is chapter 10 don't be surprised about the interruption later its only because I don't want to get in trouble by showing the sex part even though technically they show more sex to minors on TV than what I write but I still don't want to get in trouble for it so I will be giving you the link instead and of course the only way you can view the link is if your 18 or happen to know of the other sites that don't diss me for printing this part of the story. Aw well enough ranting on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that privilege is Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a writer doing this for Fun.

Do Over - Chapter 10 by KitsuneFun

A steady drizzle of rain had forced both Gaara and Naruto to race the rest of the way to his apartment. The apartment was a simple one-bedroom place situated inside the 'Sandpiper' hotel next to the restaurant of the same name where Gaara worked. The redhead had made the choice to live there instead of the mansion that Korasu Suna, his father and the President of Sunagakure International, owned primarily due to the many fights that happened between the two over Gaara's lifestyle choices. So when Chiyo, his grandmother on his mother's side offered residence inside the hotel, Gaara jumped at the chance to move there.

This is where (soaked and chilled to the bone) the two boys decided to go. It wasn't that Gaara hadn't taken Naruto there before, but this would be the first time either had decided to consensually have sex together. Not that the subject of sex hadn't come up before, but with the appearance of the Uchiha and the threat of returning feelings, Gaara needed to be sure not only of his feelings, but Naruto's own when they finally made the decision to be together physically. It also didn't help matters that Tsunade was over-protective of the blond and had made sure they never slept over at each other's houses without supervision. So it surprised them both, when after seeing the ring Gaara had given Naruto, that she had given her consent. The blond told him later that it had actually been Jiraiya, his perverted foster father's intervention on their part that sealed the deal, because the older man had all but hinted that if she didn't eventually give her consent to the two lovers, that they might actually decide to run off together to some cheap-themed sex hotel and have their wicked way with one another. So after this apparent talking to, between Baa-chan and 'The Pervert', Tsunade had given her consent on the condition that as long as Naruto kept up his part of the deal with his schoolwork and it didn't affect his life more than it already had, then she was fine with it. She also mentioned that she was glad Naruto was going out with Gaara, not someone else (namely one 'cold-hearted' bastard), since she liked how he treated the blond like a person, not an object. She felt secure in knowing Gaara wouldn't break his heart like his previous boyfriend.

Naruto laughed, easily gaining Gaara's attention back on him, as the blond shook what rain he could off himself playfully like a dog, accidentally hitting the redhead in the face with the splatters of water, "Heh... sorry Smexy," he grinned, hearing his boyfriend's playful growl of disapproval at the water. "Do you have anything I can slip into that's dry?" he batted his eyelashes coyly in Gaara's direction.

The redhead sighed, rolling his eyes at the performance by his boyfriend, "Sure, but you're taking a shower first... you look like you're freezing," he pointed out to Naruto, whom despite his playful attitude at being drenched in rain, was shivering. Gaara knew the blond must be just as cold (if not colder), than he was feeling himself.

Naruto smiled at hearing the protective tone in his boyfriend's voice, "I am... but..." he walked over to the taller boy and brushed his chilled lips against Gaara's own briefly, "...will you be joining me?"

"Uzumaki..." he growled in annoyance, since there was no point in enjoying each others' company if both were too cold to enjoy it. "March your ass inside..." he pointed towards the bathroom, "... and get yourself warmed up... I'll join you later."

Naruto huffed in disappointment. "Fine..." he kissed his boyfriend quickly on the cheek, and then moved off towards the direction of Gaara's bathroom while taking off his clothes slowly, giving his boyfriend an impromptu striptease, starting first with the leather jacket Gaara had given him when they first met, followed by the blue tee shirt with white stripes running down the side that he wore beneath it. He slowly removed it, exposing his long and lithely tanned chest, then he kicked off his shoes and socks that were almost thoroughly soaked before undoing his low cut jeans, button by button, then removing his legs one at a time before throwing them to the side with the rest of the wet clothing, leaving him with only a pair of orange bikini bottoms on.

Gaara eyed the bikinis thoughtfully as Naruto entered the bathroom. It was then, after entering the bathroom that the blond turned to smirk in Gaara's direction, as if knowing his trail of thoughts. Taking off the bikinis, he threw them in the redhead's direction, almost hitting the other's face.

Gaara grabbed the underwear thrown at him almost in reflex; he could still feeling the warmth exuding from them along with the sweet musky smell that was all Naruto. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and watched as the blond then blew him a teasing kiss, "See you inside then, Smexy..." before closing the door. Ignorant (or maybe not) of the growing problem that had solidified inside the redhead's pants due to the show the smaller boy had put on, 'His ass is so mine' Gaara thought, before quickly taking off his own clothes and jacket, placing them in the dryer along with Naruto's clothes that he'd picked up from their scattered placement on the floor of his apartment.

Taken a breath to calm his steadily heated thoughts, he entered the bathroom, only to hear the sound of the shower running and Naruto singing 'Express Yourself' by Madonna

THIS PART DELETED BY THE CENSOR NINJA…. Boos and Hissing sounds are heard

Gaara: Glares at Censor Ninja why the hell did you do that we just got to the good part…takes out giant kitchen knife

Censor Ninja: sweat drops common its just my job I would do the same if it had been Sasuke…

Sasuke: What the Hell grabs knife and advises I don't mind you taking the thunder away from that Gothic Freak but when I go down on Naruto you better allow ever naughty detail…

Gaara: Excuse me growls at Uchiha there is not way I am letting you near my koi and what the fuck are you doing with my knife?

Sasuke: So the knife is yours too what would you do if I did this licks the length of knife

Gaara: Oh no you didn't attacks

Sasuke: Oh come and get it freak jumps Gaara

Censor Ninja: runs for life your all crazy…

KitsuneFun: Er… Please Go to my profile for link since I cant seem to post it here, sorry… Yell at Gaara and Sasuke who are still fighting Hey you guys don't cut off anything important…

BREAK ENDS….

Gaara stared in surprise, seeing the bedroom had been decorated while both him and Naruto had been gone on their date by Temari. His sister had placed lit peppermint (Naruto's favorite) scented candles throughout the small apartment, giving it a rich glow that dimmed lights alone couldn't produce. She had then thrown a sporadic trail of blood red rose petals leading from the living room/kitchen area towards the bedroom, and then onto the bed, which she had covered in a soft caramel colored suede comforter with matching pillows, and soft vanilla-scented white sheets. Finishing off the effect of the room, his sister had placed off by the side of the bed a glass jar filled halfway with heated massage oil. 'It smells ironically like raspberries', he thought briefly, taking a ginger sniff.

Gaara stiffened in surprise a few seconds later, when (as he was looking at the bed) a smaller and slightly damp body encircled him from behind. The redhead turned his head slightly to look at the form of his boyfriend only covered from the waist down by a green towel, which caused the redhead to grin in delight at the welcoming sight. "Looks good," Naruto mumbled offhandedly into Gaara's back, hugging him closer.

"Yeah..." Gaara smiled slightly in agreement at Naruto's comment, looking again at the room. "Temari did a good job decorating the place..."

The redhead heard Naruto chuckle from behind him and turned to look down in surprise at his grinning face. "I wasn't talking about the apartment..." the blond winked at Gaara before grabbing his head from behind so he could pull it down and capture Gaara's mouth with his own. The kiss, only meant to be simple and sweet at first, reminded the redhead of what they had done earlier in the shower, bringing out a deep yearning within Gaara's gut for more of the same closeness. But he knew Naruto wouldn't be ready for more yet, and instead decided to lay with Naruto between the covers and sheets.

"You know Smexy... I think I'll like taking showers with you if they all end like this..." Naruto smiled, hearing Gaara's unusual bark of laughter at the comment before snuggling close under the covers against Gaara as the other spooned his body from behind.

"I'll take that into consideration, Koi... but I think next time we should try using a bed..." Gaara commented back while hugging the blond as close as possible. 'It was nice to lay with Naruto like this' he thought, leaning down to breath in the clean scent from Naruto's damp hair. "Hmm... you smell good..." he mumbled more to himself, since he wouldn't get a response from the blond, as the other boy had already fallen asleep and was gently snoring next to him. Gaara found himself falling asleep, content with the knowledge that Naruto was finally his and nothing could change that, not even that bastard Uchiha.

Elsewhere, oblivious to the two lovers sleeping away, a girl slightly older than the two lovers sat next to her mother's hospital bed in worry, knowing her mother was dying, but their was nothing either them or the doctors who had started chemotherapy 2 months ago could do about the inevitable cancerous tumor destroying her mother as it resided in her brain. She leaned over her mother to whisper in her ear: "I'm here now mom... it's Tenten." No response. But, then again, she hadn't expected one since her mother, Shuhui, was too tired to do anything other than sleep nowadays. It was a far cry from the person she used to be. Tenten tried to not cry at the thoughts of seeing her mother affected this way. 'Oh Kami... why can't anything be done?' she thought, holding her head within her hand in grief, and not realizing that her mother had woken up by that time, and was eyeing her in thought.

"...Tenten..." she managed to squeak out as she attempted to sit up. "I am so glad you're here..." she started, only to be interrupted by Tenten.

"Mom!!" the younger girl rushed over to help her up. "You really shouldn't try to move so much...!"

Shuhui snorted at the comment. "I'm not dead yet... besides, I need for you to do me a favor."

Tenten eyed her curiously. "What is it?"

"Do you remember Kisame? My old boss?" her mother asked.

Tenten sneered at the name. "Yes. That bastard... I hope he rots for all the help he's given us..." she noted sarcastically.

Shuhui smiled at the comment. "He does need to be punished, but it's not my place to do it... I am not proud of what I did under his employ..."

Her daughter leaned in close in interest. "I don't understand what could you have done..."

Her mother blushed, turning her head away in embarrassment, remembering the past and her part in it. " I... I helped him to break up two people who were really in love... and I want to atone for it..."

Tenten looked at her mother in surprise. "Why... why did you help him? I don't understand...!"

Shuhui blushed again. "It's not something I am proud of... It was for the money," she laughed dryly, "A lot good that does me now... but, Tenten, I want to you talk to Sasuke's love."

Tenten's eyes widened at the name, "Sasuke... you did this to him? But I thought you loved him like a son!"

Her mother nodded brokenly. "Yes... I regret everything, and I want you to talk to his love, an Uzumaki Naruto. He deserves to know what both Kisame and I did to break them up."

"But... why me? Can't you write to this Uzumaki...?" Tenten started, only seeing her mother shake her head in the negative.

"I have tried, but he hasn't read them..." Shuhui looked pleadingly into her daughter's eyes. "Please, before I die... I want you to show him everything... everything I took from Kisame before I was fired. Will you promise me that?"

Tenten nodded grudgingly. "I will... though I don't know what that will do for Sasuke now..."

Well That's it for Chapter 10... I am so happy with how the story is turning out while I have to thank Escachick for all her Help... it may unfortunately take a while to upload a new chapter since I only have up to chapter 12 edited so if anyone is interested please email me and if you have a msn account all the better cause I like to chat about my chapters to my editors, thanks again for your patience. Ja Ne XD 


	11. Chapter 11

I know I know... nothing for months and then suddenly two updates so quickly well basically I have been feeling like I have been sorta a bitch who should know better and be nice to the fans of her story she has by continuing this story... that and despite appearances I still love this story even though I have kind of sidetracked. Also I know I said this in the last chapter but I do still need an Editor (Beta) if anyone is interested. For the full chapter that includes yes more sex please see my profile, thanks for reading. Without further ado, Chapter 11.

Chapter 11-Do Over by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Haku paused, his hand trembling as he raised it halfway towards the doorknob to Gaara's apartment door in trepidation. It was his fault for not learning to never bet against the likes of Zabuza, Chiyo, Shikamaru and Temari in a card game. He bit his lip in worry over what the other two boys were doing in there by themselves. During the Sandpiper's weekly staff meeting a.k.a. the 'Weekly Card Game/Gossip Session', the discussion had been about Gaara and Naruto's first time together being that exact night. Zabuza had smiled at him knowingly during the discussion, making Haku blush. It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on the older man, but as far as Zabuza was concerned, until he was of legal age, sex-wise, Haku was off limits. But teasing wasn't and the older man used it to his full advantage against Haku.

Without Gaara or Naruto's knowledge, the card group, among other select people, had started a bet on how long it would take before the two would do it. As of last night, to everyone's shock, Tsunade had been labeled the winner of the card game. Haku felt it didn't bode well for the two lovers that the infamous woman with a losing streak had won, because according to her and other witnesses like Shizune, a teacher at Konoha High where Tsunade was the principal and the older woman's best friend, it always meant something bad would happen soon.

On record, it usually took up to 7 days for that 'something bad' to happen. Only once had it ever gone past the seventh day, and that, in Tsunade's opinion, had been the worst day/mistake ever. That day, she had gotten drunk at the Konoha High's Staff Christmas party, so drunk in fact, that she had ended up sleeping with Orochimaru in the school's utility closet.

From that day, 6 years ago, it was considered so horrible because the sick perverted bastard who just that year had gotten kicked out of Konoha High had decided to officially come out of the closet after having sex with Tsunade. It wasn't the fact that she had liked the sex, which Tsunade had confessed, "was the worst she ever had", but it had hurt her pride as a woman that he had decided to pursue the same sex from that point on, especially, "the younger" in Orochimaru's opinion, "the better."

Haku shook his head in disbelief at the thought as he eyed the door in front of him for the last 5 minutes. "Maybe..." he grimaced to himself, "I can just call Gaara's cell phone, and avoid being the in-person alarm clock..." It was no sooner that he thought this that he heard his cell phone start playing 'Brace Yourself' by Howie Day and grimaced. 'No doubt its Zabuza...' His thoughts were confirmed by the unmistakably husky voice that greeted him on the other end.

"Hey kid..." Zabuza started.

"Er... hello, Zabuza-san." Was it his imagination or did he feel like the other man was smirking at him?

"How are the love-birds?" Haku gulped at hearing the other man's question.

"Er..." he managed to say, only to be interrupted by Zabuza.

"Remember Haku, you lost the bet last night during 'Rich-Man, Poor-Man' so that means you have to do what the Rich-Man says."

Haku sighed and nodded his head. "I know Zabuza-san, but what if they're... you know..." He heard the other's deep laugh on the other line at Haku's innuendo.

Zabuza was enjoying the younger boy's embarrassment immensely, but he wasn't going to allow the other off, since fulfilling bets (in Zabuza's opinion) built character. "No ifs, ands, or buts, kid. You have to do it in person, or no dice. And..." he grinned at hearing the other's sigh of defeat, "If you could get pictures on your cell phone, even better!"

Haku decided at that point the universe truly hated him, but with no other choice, he gave his acquisition. "I'll see what I can do Zabuza-san." The younger boy wondered briefly if it was too late to fall in love with someone else less perverted.

Zabuza smiled. "I know you will." And with that the phone clicked off.

Clicking the cell phone closed, Haku faced the door again, and with a new found resolve, he opened it only to be assaulted by the heavenly smells of breakfast. There was no doubt in Haku's mind that it had been Gaara who had made the breakfast, since he knew from past experience, being in Naruto's Home Ec class last year that the blond couldn't cook to save his life. He sighed in relief, since if breakfast was made, it meant that the other two were up and no doubt eating. 'It was a good thing his boyfriend was nice enough to cook for him everyday, otherwise the boy might have starved by now!' he thought chuckling to himself as he moved towards the kitchen, expecting Gaara to be there only to notice it was empty. "Hmm... I wonder if they're eating breakfast in bed." He mumbled offhandedly, before wandering off towards the bedroom. It was only as he opened the door with an, "Ohayo Naru-chan, Gaara-kun!" that he realized how horribly wrong his assumption about the other two both doing nothing was.

THIS PART WAS REMOVED DUE TO BLANTANT SEX SCENE… Courtesy of the Censor Ninja

Haku, never having faced something like this before, flushed a deep red and with at rather loud and uncharacteristically girly, "Eep!!" he slammed the door closed again. Sliding down till his butt hit the floor he wondered again at the sanity of listening to Zabuza. However thinking about the older man and him in such a similar position caused his stomach to flutter pleasantly then with a heave Haku got back upon his feet and left before the other two boys could catch him.

The two on the bed stopped in shock to stare at the door as it slammed close. Naruto was the first to speak. "Did you hear something?" he gasped.

Gaara sighed having caught a glimpse of the door as it was closing, and with thoughts of retribution towards the person on the other side, he decided the best course of action at that point was to lie. "No." he leaned in to kiss along the line of Naruto's throat trying to get the other's thoughts back to what they were doing.

The blond leaned his head back and sighed into the caress, "yeah... probably just was imaging things. So..." he smiled slowly while looking down at an equally naked and sexy as hell Gaara beneath him, "I believe I have to finish thanking the chef for such lovely pancakes."

Gaara grinned back, the intruder forgotten for the heat of the moment. "Do tell."

If possible Naruto's smile got wider at that, "Oh I believe it's better if I show you..." he winked.

An hour and a half later, a much sated and fully clothed Gaara with Naruto faced the gates of Konoha. Gaara stopped suddenly and grabbed a hold of the blonde's sleeve, making the smaller boy turn towards him with a questioning glance. "Why did you stop?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to look up at his boyfriend with a cute expression on his face that the redhead couldn't resist.

With a seductive smirk on his face, Gaara grabbed the blond close and pushed him against the gate wall pressing his body full length against the blond's own. "For this..." Gaara mumbled against Naruto's soft lips before proceeding to kiss the other breathless. The redhead gave special attention to exploring his boyfriend's mouth and tongue making the other moan in delight into the kiss. What they had done that morning had only wetted Gaara's appetite for even more of the same special attention from Naruto. It was while Gaara moved to place another prominent hickey onto his boyfriend's throat that out of nowhere they heard a voice chuckling nearby.

"Damn, I'm sick in bed for two weeks of school, and you both start going at it like rabid sex-deprived Easter bunnies... does the genius and his cosplaying boyfriend know your up to breaking their title," Naruto pulled away from Gaara to stare with widened eyes towards the source of the voice.

"SHINO!!!" The blond squealed in delight, causing his boyfriend to wince at the tone when the blond pulled away. Shino was Gaara's former second-in-command of his ex gang 'Shuzaku' and now was just Gaara's best friend, as well as Naruto's other half in basketball (since Gaara can't play the sport to save his life) and new live-in foster brother. "So Baa-chan finally let you out?" Naruto asked as he grinned while hopping from foot to foot in his excitement in front of the brunet.

The spiky afro-haired boy nodded while adjusting the medical mask he wore, along with dark and round glasses that he also wore with Konoha High's required uniform. "Yes," Shino grinned. "Did you miss me, Goldilocks?" he leaned down to open his arms as Naruto, the blond in question, rushed into his arms in delight and gave him a hearty kiss on the lips.

Gaara raised a hairless brow at the open display of affection between the two. "Already trying to make me jealous, Shino?" he looked down at his watch. "It's not even 8:00 o'clock yet..."

Shino smiled behind his mask and leaned down to give a playful bow. "All in a day's work, my stalwart leader... and the much pleasure that can be had," he winked at Naruto, making him laugh.

"Oh what shall become of me...?" The blond, getting into the game sighed dramatically, pulling the back of his hand up to his forehead. "Oh what shall I do... who will save me?"

Shino clasped his hands together with Naruto's hands and sighed, if possible, more dramatically. "I shall save you my dear, from yourself..."

Naruto batted his lashes some more. "But kind Sir, I already have a Smexy Goth Knight..." he leered out of the corner of his eye at Gaara.

It was at that point in the fake play between the two that Gaara decided to leave for his first class. "...You're both idiots!" he snorted in annoyance, which caused the other two to stop and grin widely while giving each other a 'thumbs up'.

"Bravo... Encore..." Shino and Naruto turned to see the acting studies teacher, Kakashi, grinning at them good naturedly. "Yo!" he said, raising a single hand in greeting. As always, he wore a long scarf covering the lower half of his face and a 1950's pilot cap which was so big, it tilted to the side, covering one of the sensei's eyes. Kakashi only admitted once to Naruto and his fellow classmates at the time why he wore the scarf: "It's because its too cold out and I don't want to ruin my voice!" It still didn't explain why the teacher continued to wear it inside the school, or how wearing such a beat up and overly large pilot's cap helped. Others suspected that Kakashi wore the odd items because he liked to keep an aura of secretivity about him, and that not even his current boyfriend, Iruka, knew his identity.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto smiled slightly, not liking the appearance of the teacher, since it meant they were late and Kakashi, being also the one who guarded the gate at opening for stragglers to hand out detention to, didn't bode well. Naruto noticed his boyfriend had already left and pouted. 'Damn that means no hanky-panky during detention!' he thought, turning to look at Shino out of the corner of his eye. At least he wasn't alone. "So I guess you're on time today, Sensei...?" he asked hopefully.

Kakashi's one visible eye squinted in happiness as he nodded in the negative. "Nope... but don't fret Naru-chan..." Naruto flinched at the girlish nickname, to which the teacher ignored his reaction as he waved at two boys behind him whom he hadn't noticed till then. "C'mon boys, come meet your fellow detentionees..."

Naruto ignored the other boy that wore his hair in a bowl-cut shape with overly large and bushy eyebrows to stare in horror at his ex-boyfriend who walked up, his once perfect day had turned to shit with the appearance of him. "Dammit, bastard, what are you doing here...!?" he managed to grit out between his clenched teeth.

The raven-haired boy turned to smirk in his direction, like the two of them getting detention together had been his idea. "Same as you, dobe..." he said, causing the other's fists to clench in annoyance at Sasuke's attitude.

"Your lucky we're on school grounds, Teme... otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass right now!!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke's smirk enlarged at the threat, and he moved to face the smaller boy till their noses almost touched. "I am up for anything you are Dobe..." The threat caused the desired effect.

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the challenge as he got ready to punch Sasuke, unknowingly getting caught into his ex-boyfriend's trap, only to have Kakashi move between them and place an arm on each of the boy's shoulders. "Maa, maa... save it for detention, boys. I promise by the end of the day you'll be friends." The glare that Naruto focused at Sasuke despite the teacher's words promised anything but forgiveness.

Sasuke slightly grinned at the reaction, thinking, 'I'll make you believe me if it's the last thing I do'. Phase one of 'The Get My Dobe Back' plan had started.

Well thats it for chapter 11, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out but I will try to have it out in the next few weeks or less, if possible with my horrible schedule at work. Also their has been hints in the previous chapter and this one that something along the lines of a turning point in the story are coming up so I hope you look forward to it. Also many thanks as always for Escachick's lovely help in editing this chapter it is always appreciated. Also if anyone is still wondering looking for a Beta for the new chapter so please email me if your interested. Ja Ne XD 


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry it has taken so long for me to post a new chapter on this fic, I was so busy with 'A Dog's Life' it slipped my mind so I am very sorry if I upset anyone with my long absence... I like to believe I am a person of my word so I will definitely try to finish this story in a reasonable amount of chapter. This chapter is basically Sasuke's perspective of the previous chapter and it includes more info on Shino. I hope you like it and please review if your any of you guys are still interested in this fic cause I would love to hear your comments.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fanfiction writer/artist doing this for fun.

Chapter 12-Do Over

Sasuke was busy nursing a headache from the night before. The constant painful throbbing made it hard to concentrate where he was going; let alone do anything, and he wanted nothing more than to stay home sick to avoid the day. However his bassist, Neji, had other ideas. He glared in annoyance at his unwanted companion as he commented on everything under the sun in a more than necessary high-pitched voice.

Neji, having realized the Uchiha's predicament and not wanting him to fail on the first day of 'Get Sasuke's Dobe Back Plan', decided to leave behind reinforcements to get Sasuke to go to school in the form of his caterpillar browed and bowl-cut haired boyfriend, Lee. Lee, the drummer of Manic Bastard, was walking next to him in the Konoha High School's uniform. The only difference in Lee's outfit as compared to Sasuke's, which was the perfectly tailored and almost a photocopy version of the outfit, his drummer had decided to wear a tight green sleeveless shirt underneath the jacket and in place of the plain black belt, he wore a green and white stripped one with a smiley face as a belt buckle. Sasuke sighed. It was just like the drummer to 'fun up' the outfit despite Neji's horror at his boyfriend's lack of fashion sense.

"Oy, Sasu-chan!" Sasuke twitched at the nickname Lee insisted on calling him despite his objection to it.

"What?" The Uchiha growled in low tones, since higher ones seemed to instigate his headache more.

Lee smiled hugely, ignoring the angry Sasuke; he was enjoying the day with its full promise. "I think today is full of youthful promise, don't you?" He turned to give the singer his thumbs up, only to find the other was looking at him like he was crazy.

"And how exactly do you figure that?" Sasuke asked, since he felt anything but good that morning. His stomach began to churn threateningly and he rubbed at it, hoping to ease the pain and made a note to himself to ask the doggy brat later for some of his special anti-hangover medicine. The stuff tasted like crap and you couldn't get the disgusting after-taste of it out for hours, but it worked miracles. He'd asked once why he didn't sell it over the counter, and Kiba had just glared at him saying, "It's a family recipe!" and had walked off, not saying anything else. He wondered briefly if maybe the medicine wasn't legal. Knowing Kiba, the resident drug and alcohol fiend of the group, he wouldn't put it past him.

"Well just look at them!" His drummer chirped in happiness, pointing near the Konoha High front gates before clasping his hands together and sighing with tears in his eyes. "The power of youth in all its glory!!"

Apparently they had arrived at the gates to Konoha sooner than Sasuke had thought and as he turned his head to stare at what Lee was so happy about he almost gagged, since it wasn't what he was hoping to see so early in the morning, especially in his current condition.

At the gates he spotted none other than Naruto being kissed by a strange boy with spiky afro-like hair who was wearing round glasses and a medical mask in front of an unaffected Gaara, who was just standing there like it was a common occurrence for his boyfriend. 'Why wasn't the redhead doing anything to pull that freak away from Naruto?' he thought, moving to intercept the two when he was interrupted in his action by a restraining hand on his shoulder. He looked up in annoyance at an older man with white hair that was partially hidden beneath and overly large flight cap and his face was hidden beneath a scarf wrapped around his face so all you could see were his eyes: one which was blue and the other had a scar across it and was an angry red. In the older man's hands was a copy of Kiba's bible, Icha Icha Paradise. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in anger while shoving off the offending hand of the older man.

The older man seemed unaffected by the gesture. "Maa, maa, is that anyway to treat a teacher?"

"Teacher?" Sasuke eyed the other in his dark blue tracksuit in contempt. "You look more like a pervert to me, if the book was any clue!" he stated out loud, which again the older man ignored.

"Ah well, for future references, my name is Kakashi. Maa, before I forget," he pulled out a small pad of yellow paper and he quickly wrote something down on it before handing the first slip to Sasuke and the other to Lee, "Welcome to detention!" He said rather too joyfully for the situation. Then, with the wave of his hand, he moved to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to interrupt Naruto and Shino!"

"But, you don't know our names!" Lee yelled, gaining the teacher's attention briefly.

"Of course I do, Lee-kun, Sasu-chan. Ja!" He said with another wave before moving quickly towards a now smiling and laughing blond, and his new afro-haired nemesis (Gaara was gone by that time having given up on the two idiots). Sure enough, when Sasuke looked down briefly at the yellow paper from Kakashi which read, "Welcome to detention Sasu-chan, come after school to Drama Class 12B. Don't be late!" It was signed with a smiley face and 'Love and Kisses, Kakashi'. 'Tch…' Sasuke thought, already hating the teacher. 'What a perverted Idiot'.

Walking over to towards Naruto and the other boy Kakashi had called Shino, he heard the teacher introduce them. "C'mon boys, come meet your fellow detentionees!"

He watched as Naruto's eyes widened in horror at his presence. The blond was always too cute for his own good and Sasuke found his self tempted again by the thought of dragging his ex-boyfriend away towards the nearest closet and having his wicked way with him.

Naruto thrust a finger at him in annoyance. "Dammit, bastard, what are you doing here...!" he managed to grit out between his clenched teeth.

The Uchiha turned to smirk in his direction, enjoying the other's discomfort. "Same as you, dobe..." he said, watching as the blond's fists clenched in anger.

"You're lucky we're on school grounds, teme... otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass right now!!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke's smirk enlarged at the threat, and he moved to face the smaller boy till their noses almost touched. "I am up for anything you are, dobe..." He breathed in the other's scent in delight and almost tackled him right there. He knew that his ex could never ignore a direct challenge. It was something the singer counted on, and he wasn't wrong if the look in Naruto's eyes said anything.

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the challenge as he got ready to punch Sasuke, unknowingly getting caught into his ex-boyfriend's trap, only to have Kakashi move between them and place a restraining arm on each of the boy's shoulders. "Maa, maa..." he raised both his hands companionably, "Save it for detention, boys. I promise by the end of the day you'll be friends." He smiled at the two teens, however, the glare that Naruto focused at Sasuke despite the teacher's words promised anything but forgiveness.

Sasuke slightly grinned at the reaction, thinking, 'I'll make you believe me if it's the last thing I do'. Phase one of the 'Get My Dobe Back' plan had started.

Lee realized in that moment that the blond in question was actually Sasuke's ex. 'Therefore…' he thought, turning to look at the other boy next to Naruto that was watching the exchange the blond and the Uchiha had with an unreadable expression, since Lee couldn't tell what the other was thinking beyond those round glasses covering his eyes and a medical mask covering the lower half of the boy's face. 'This must be Gaara, then!' Lee decided while slapping his right fist against his left's open palm in excitement. The drummer realized in that moment, remembering how jealous Sasuke had been of the brown haired man kissing his ex, of a great way to help progress the plan Neji had proposed the night before. Thinking this, the bowl-cut haired kid grabbed Sasuke, without thinking about the consequences, by the back of the head and pulled him down towards his level with one last thought: "Sorry Neji-chan, this is for Sasu-chan!' He kissed the raven-haired boy full on the lips.

Sasuke for his part was shocked and a little appalled at the display and decided in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kick his drummer's ass, Neji be damned! He moved to shove the shorter boy away only to be beaten in the action by none other than Naruto.

The blond couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Sasuke and that bowl headed boy kissing. It hadn't taken him long to realize who the boy was, remembering him from the music magazine that had been delivered to his house showcasing the band. Sasuke was kissing his drummer. His fists clenched in anger at the realization; 'I am going to kill him!' he thought, before pushing the two away angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, not realizing what he'd just done.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying the blond's discomfort with the situation immensely, having forgotten his anger at Lee instantly after realizing that Naruto could only be angry for one reason: and that was because he was jealous. The realization lifted his mood immensely. 'Now, its time for some much-needed payback!' he thought while grabbing the blond by his upper right arm. "It looks like you freely give your kisses away, I don't see why I shouldn't do the same!" the Uchiha taunted.

Naruto eyes narrowed. "You bastard--!" His words were effectively cut off by Sasuke's mouth on his own. In the brief moment that their lips connected, it seemed for a moment that time seemed to melt away, leaving the two left with some unnamed emotion. Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's lapse to deepen the kiss. He licked the rim of the blond's lips, hesitantly thinking the other might pull away, only to have Naruto moan at the contact before opening his mouth to allow the raven-haired boy to delve deeper.

Sasuke pulled away and leaned his forehead against Naruto's own to catch his breath under threat of suffocation if he continued. "God, dobe," he gasped. "I missed you!" He hugged the other closer.

At the word 'dobe', Naruto stiffened, realizing to his horror who he'd just kissed. A brief image of Gaara's hurt face flashed across his vision, leaving him sick to his stomach. He quickly shoved the taller boy away and wiped his mouth, feeling more disgusted at himself than at Sasuke for giving so easily into the other after all he'd done to him. "You bastard…" he hiccupped, feeling the tears accumulate in his throat before they began to leak from his eyes. "I hate you!" he managed to whisper before running off to find Gaara.

Sasuke was shocked by the hurt in his love's blue eyes, and moved to run after him only to be knocked to the ground by an unsympathetic hand. He looked up to see none other than the brunet Naruto had kissed in greeting earlier, only to realize with shock that the one named Shino was anything but plain. In the course of his interaction with Naruto, the other had taken off his glasses and mask. His face, if anything could describe it, was intense and charismatic. If Sasuke hadn't been head-over-heels in love with Naruto, he might have thought of giving the brunet a try if the intense hatred wasn't in his eyes as the other looked at Sasuke.

Shino lifted a bloodstained palm to his face and licked at the surface, his face at the moment unreadable "You do realize you've made a huge mistake don't you?" he stated calmly, while looking at Sasuke while he cleaned his hand.

Sasuke lifted a hand to his face, noticing for the first time that the blood on the other's fist was his own. "It's none of your damn business!" The brunette stopped at the words before leaning down to eye the Uchiha on his level.

"Goldilocks and Panda-bear are my special people; you do realize that I would prefer to kill you right now then let whatever you're doing continue, but I don't want to make Goldilocks worry. He's my brother, after all."

"Brother?" Sasuke eyed the other boy like he was crazy, "Naruto doesn't have a brother!" He should have realized by the small sadistic grin on the other guy's face that he shouldn't have pushed his luck.

Shino grabbed Sasuke at the throat, slamming him quickly against the ground before straddling him. You don't know when to shut up, do you?" The brunette squeezed his hand, causing the other to gasp and claw at Shino's arm. The brunette ignored this and leaned as close as possible to the Uchiha's face: "I am only going to tell you this once, so you better listen, bastard!" He squeezed his hand again. "Don't go near Goldilocks again, or you'll wish for death many times before I'm through with you!" He picked Sasuke up by the neck before shoving him one last time to the ground before standing up. "Remember that, Uchiha, for I am not as forgiving as Panda-bear when it comes to the one he loves most!" And with that, he left.

Lee rushed over to Sasuke after he had left briefly while him and Naruto were kissing to talk with Kakashi, who had walked away before then getting out of detention, only to watch in shock at what Shino had done. He moved to help the singer up. "God, Sasu-chan are you okay!? The raven-haired boy only pushed his hand away in contempt.

"Fuck off, Lee!" he yelled, getting to his feet. "First thing I'm going to do when I face that fucker again is to kick his ass!" With him out of the way, no one could stand between him and Naruto, other than Gaara, and to the Uchiha, that's really what mattered. "C'mon, Lee!" He adjusted his shirt and tie that had gotten messed in the struggle. He replayed the day: so far he'd had the worst of hangovers, received detention, gotten his first kiss after 3 years with Naruto, and had gotten strangled within seconds of the kiss. It was officially the worst day ever, but Sasuke was determined to turn it all around.

Well thats it for chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for chapter 13... its a doozy so please review XD Ja Ne for Now.


	13. Chapter 13

Now I know it has been a while since my last chapter and I did temporarily have an alternate chapter 13 prior to this, but I realized at the time that I wasn't comfortable with the direction that chapter was taking, so I took it down and instead thought about it a bit and wrote this replacement chapter… which will not be removed, unless for editing purposes. So I hope you all enjoy the 'real chapter 13' and please review because I would love to hear your comments on it.

Do Over-Chapter 13 by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto

There was only one place Gaara would be, in Home Ec; it was the redhead's easiest class due to his culinary talent and the one that Naruto, despite his boyfriend's tips, always failed. However, Gaara never held that fact against him, saying that he always enjoyed cooking for Naruto… especially when he got to listen to all the hot noises Naruto made when he ate, which usually ended in a make out session between the two.

Naruto blushed a bit at the enjoyable thought, wondering why a similar incident couldn't have happened earlier; instead the worst possible situation happened that morning with Sasuke kissing him.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach the classroom, thought it all seemed to be a blur at the time, as he tried to keep his scattered emotions in check as he traversed the hallways, with eyes that were still blurry due to the tears that were still falling slowly from his eyes.

'I should have never let the bastard kiss me…' he could still feel the ghost like memory of those warm lips pressed against his own, 'God how could he have been so stupid to allow that to happen. He shook his head at the memory before it could consume him further, what was important now was for him to find his boyfriend… even if it ended bad, the redhead still deserved to know what happened before he found out from the bastard himself.

The Home Ec's class was placed near the very back of the school, an almost deserted location, close to the auditorium where they held the plays and about a 5 minute run from the entrance, but it was also the most spacious for the needs of the students who took the class there. Naruto managed to get there in record time, just as Gaara was reaching to open the door and flung his arms around his boyfriend's waist holding him close from behind and causing to other to stop and stare down at him in surprise.

"Wow… I guess you can't get enough of me huh?" It was meant to be like the playful banter that Gaara normally had with his boyfriend, but he was surprised by the teary-eyed and devastated looking reaction, to his words, on his boyfriend's face, "Naruto… Koi what's wrong?" he turnedon his heel and wrapped the distraught boy within his warm and secure arms, bringing Naruto closer to his body.

Naruto leaned his forehead against Gaara's chest and began to cry anew, "Oh god… I'm so sorry…" he hiccupped, burying his face further into his boyfriend's warm chest, he'd cheated on the one person he never wanted to hurt.

He felt a strong hand run up through his soft hair, rubbing at his scalp, as Gaara petting the locks in a soothing like manner, "You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything…" the redhead was thinking it all had to do with the incident with Shino earlier and the fact he had left them while they were doing their daily joking session, "I know how you are… its something I have gotten used to…"

"No…" Naruto mumbled, clutching Gaara tighter almost making the redhead uncomfortable with the grip the smaller boy had on him, as he shook his head negatively in response, "I never wanted that to happen with him… he should never have entered my life again… I hate him…" if possible, the blonde's tears started flowing faster down his cheeks, "I hate him so much."

It was the only clue, Gaara had, that this clearly wasn't about Shino, whom he liked almost as much as the redhead, his hand stilled against Naruto's head as he thought about this incident having anything to do with his boyfriend's ex, "Is this about Sasuke?"

Gaara look down slowly at the head of spiky white blonde hair against his chest and watched it pause in response before slowly in agreement, "What did he do?" the redhead asked slowly, dreading the outcome.

Naruto gripped at the loose fabric of Gaara's school jacket from behind him and started to shake in response, "You'll hate me…"

"Naruto!" the blond flinched at the sudden angry tone that laced his boyfriend's voice, having already expected it, but still dreading the actual response all the same, "What the hell happened?" the redhead pushed his boyfriend back enough so he could look down into the other boy's depressed face.

Normally beautiful blue eyes, were puffy and red, from all of Naruto's crying and his nose was slightly swollen, making him appear as if he had a cold, "I didn't want it… and he did… he made me, but I…" he couldn't stop shaking in fear of loosing Gaara over his stupid actions.

Jade green eyes stared down at him in confusion over his jumbled words, taking a deep breath to school his emotions, Gaara closed his eyes briefly and tried again to get a clearer answer from the blonde, already feeling annoyed at the obliviousness of the other boy's answers, "I promise that I wont get angry… just tell me what happened…"

The redhead didn't expect his normally cheerful boyfriend to act this way, it hurt seeing the sudden blank expression in the others eyes, that were normally so filled with life, "I let him kiss me… I" he stared deeply into the redhead's jade green eyes as he continued, "I enjoyed it… and" he watched Gaara freeze in surprise at the confession and paused, afraid to continue.

Gaara crossed his arms in anger as he stared at Naruto, "He kissed you?" Naruto nodded yes, not wanting to push his luck, "And you let him kiss you after we…" Gaara pushed a hand up through his short spiky hair, gripping it slightly in his frustration, he didn't want to bring out his anger at Naruto, he'd been told about the boy's past relationship, did the kiss mean that somewhere… where Naruto was repressing the emotion, that he still had feelings for Sasuke, "Tell me… do you still love him?"

Naruto opened his mouth in surprise at the question and yelled, "No! I…"

"Don't Lie!" Gaara held up a finger, signally his boyfriend to stay quiet, which had started to shake, over him suppressing his anger over the situation, "Tell me the truth… do you still care about him!"

Naruto looked hurt by the accusation, "He hurt me by using me then discarding me like I was nothing… in fact, he even said I was nothing to him in his letter and just when I thought that maybe it was a joke… I found pictures of him fucking another guy, why the hell should I love him!"

Gaara was shocked, his green eyes widened slightly in surprise, by the amount of anger that filled his boyfriends voice, but it seemed that it was laced more from hurt than genuine anger, "You didn't answer my question…"

He watched the blonde duck his head against his chest, "I…"

"Naruto…" he lifted the other boy's chin slowly, eyeing the hurt that was clearly tearing at the other boy's soul, as his red-rimmed and blue eyes stared up at Gaara, "Why are you with me?" It was a question that had been buzzing through his brain, ever since he was told about the Uchiha and he wanted to know for sure what his heart was telling him, but he needed Naruto to say it.

Unlike the last few minutes, Naruto wasn't confused when he answered, "I love you…" their was no question in his mind that what he felt for Gaara was real, "…he can never replace you," 'But that's it…' Gaara thought staring down, in sudden realization, at his boyfriend, with a clear head, more so than what the blond was feeling himself.

"The truth is that I can't replace him Naruto… is that it?"

The blond's mouth dropped in horrified shock at the suggestion, "No… its not the same…" he moved to close the distance only to have Gaara widen it again by moving his feet away from Naruto.

"What does that mean?" Naruto flinched at the harsh tone to the redhead's question and gritted his teeth to hold back the tears that threatened to spill again from his eyes. Naruto clenched his fists tightly against his sides, hoping to will the fear away and answer, he had owed Gaara that from the beginning, but had let the redhead think less about the situation, than what it truly was, in that way, he was about as guilty as Sasuke was for what happened between them.

"How can you stop loving someone that has been your best friend since kindergarten, who was like your other shadow, someone who knew everything about you… your likes and dislikes, someone who was closer than a family member… Sasuke was that for me and then in junior high…" Naruto's voice broke a bit as he relived the memories, "I started dating girls and it never worked and whenever I cried about it… Sasuke was there for me, he was always there for me… so" he paused to lick at his suddenly dry lips as he started to confess the rest.

"So…" Gaara asked wanting and yet not wanting Naruto to continue about his past, knowing it would break his heart the more he was told about the situation between his boyfriend and Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at him sorrowfully, "I didn't intend to fall for him… I didn't even know I could like guys that way…" he blushed remembering the day Sasuke had confessed his feeling to Naruto, on the top of the school roof, just after Hinata had dumped him. He gripped his arms across his middle tightly, feeling the echoed fluttering of butterflies swirling in his stomach, "He said that no one loved me as much as he did… and that all the girls that I had dated and kissed made him sick because they were always trying to use me to get to him… when all he wanted…" Naruto moved his hand to touch at his throat that had started to chock up a bit at the memory, "He just wanted me… Sasuke always loved music and wanted to be a singer, but he said none of that mattered unless he had me…"

"It was true, but he lied… didn't he, " The both turned to stare at Shikamaru that had exited the Home Ec class when he noticed Gaara wasn't there yet, when the redhead was normally the first one to be in the classroom.

Naruto nodded slightly, Shikamaru had been there after all so he knew more about what had brought Sasuke and him together and what had broke them apart than anyone else, "I showed Shika the letters and at first he even tried to convince me that Sasuke wouldn't have done that, that I should talk to him."

Gaara turned to look at Naruto's current best friend in surprise, "You knew all about the relationship…"

"Yes," the stoic brunette wasn't one to pull his punches and only hid the truth a bit when it came to Naruto because it was important for him to protect, one of only two people that he saw as family, the other being Chouji. He had only grudgingly started talking to Kankurou again, this last year, when the other boy, finally convinced him that he wouldn't try to help Sasuke anymore… that they weren't friends, especially since his brother was dating Naruto, Shikamaru believed him, "We all know how that turned out so you don't have to tell Gaara anymore…"

The blond shook his head slightly, "Gaara more than anyone deserves to know everything, don't you think so Shika?"

The brunette only shook his head slowly, in an annoyed manner, "How troublesome…"

Naruto smiled a bit at the comforting normality, in the slight chaos that was happening, "You always think everything is troublesome, you ass…"

Shikamaru sighed and waved his hand for the other to continue, "So I have been told… so annoying…" he leaned his back against the side of the hallway nearest the blonde to give him the mental support he needed, in telling Gaara the last of his confession about the past.

"That night you saved me wasn't the only night I tried to kill myself…" Naruto managed to continue his story, though he started to fidget from one foot to the other in anxiety, "About 6 months earlier, Shikamaru had to call an ambulance to save my life because I was comatose due to the amount of alcohol poisoning in my system… I promised Shika then that I wouldn't continue to drink, but I never promised him that I wouldn't try killing myself again… it seemed so natural for me to give up after seeing, that the one person I had thought I could trust unquestionably with my heart, had decided that I was nothing to him and chose to love someone else…" he pushed his hands against his chest, feeling the pain that still resided there at the continued memories, "But your right… in some way, I still feel something, even though I want to hate him, for what he did to me…"

Gaara didn't know how to respond, he wasn't expecting to hear that their was so much history between Sasuke and Naruto, but despite his anger, he could tell how much it hurt Naruto to confess all he had to him, "Is that all?" at Naruto's nod, he took a deep breath to calm his anger, which had surprisingly simmered a bit at the confession, "I guess that leaves me no choice…" Naruto flinched a bit as the redhead reached towards him, thinking the redhead might hit him, but instead his boyfriend pulled him close and kissed him softly on the mouth, "I guess I have to prove something to you… neh?" Blue eyes looked up at him in surprise, at his response, as the redhead turned to address Shikamaru briefly, "Tell Kurenai that I will be late to class… make something up, I need to talk to Naruto in private…"

The way he said private made Shikamaru uncharacteristically smile, instinctly knowing everything would turn out ok, "Just make sure your not late to second period… cause I doubt Iruka is as understanding as Kurenai…" with that he waved the two goodbye as he entered the classroom again, shutting the door with a quiet click, as he left the two lovers alone.

This time Naruto found himself being dragged to both his and Gaara's 1st and favorite make out spot, the empty storage room next to the auditorium, it was a place they often went to when they thought they wouldn't be missed during an assembly program, usually getting the info they needed from an bored Shikamaru later.

Looking up at his boyfriends intense expression, he wondered briefly what the other boy would do to him, thinking that it couldn't be good considering his earlier actions despite having been kissed, he was pleasantly surprised when the other boy, after closing the door pressed Naruto's body against the door with his own and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him.

At the other boys' mumbled gasp of surprise, Gaara took advantage of the situation and pressed his tongue inside the others mouth letting their tongues duel slowly, letting their combined tastes mingle. Naruto eagerly kissed back, with equal fervor, pulling the redhead close by running his hands up to wrap around the back of Gaara's neck.

A minute later, they pulled away briefly, in order to catch their breaths and just stare for a moment into each other's eyes, "Does that mean I am forgiven," Naruto asked hopefully as he continued to stare into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara sighed a bit, leaning his head forward in order to press his forehead against Naruto's own before closing his eyes to take in the other boy's musky yet sweet scent, "I am trying and I know I am going to regret asking this of you later, but…" he opened his eyes to look at Naruto again, loving the boy, yet hating what he had to do next, "I think you should date Sasuke."

"What!" it was the farthest thing from Naruto's mind, but Gaara knew that if his boyfriend didn't confront Sasuke and get these feelings out of his system, him and Naruto could never move forward with their relationship because the blond couldn't stop thinking about his old love, Naruto needed closure and Gaara, though he hated the idea, would give him the space to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

I am sorry it's taken awhile to update this chapter, but I wanted to make sure that I was happy with what happened in this chapter unlike the last one where I ended up rewriting the entire thing. I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. It makes me think of the phrase, "The calm before the storm." Why do I say that exactly? Well, there are some things that are going to happen that aren't exactly nice… I would tell you more, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. So instead I hope you look forward to what is coming. Thanks to Lady Chimera for her guest editing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi holds that honor. We can only hope he gets a clue and gives us loyal yaoi fans our bit of fanservice.

Do Over-Chapter 14 by Kitsunefun

Gaara could feel the cool slight dampness of the grass seeping up through the fabric of his jacket as he lay on his back staring up at the midday sky. His hand made its way into the lone pocket he had sewn into the lining of his school jacket where he normally kept his peppermint sticks, but, instead of the slightly sweet mint treat he had become accustomed to, he pulled out the lone cigarette that lay waiting for a moment like this.

Moving the thin cylindrical item to his lips, he rested it between them and sighed at the remembered weight. He could feel an itching in his skin to light the inanimate object, but he refused to travel with one just in case he gave into the temptation to actually smoke it. The desire still remained however, biting at the back of his conscience to let loose and enjoy the burning sensation as it entered his lungs. The need had become stronger due to recent events.

Gripping at the grass and pulling in up as he thought about the incident, Gaara wondered again about his decision and if it was right to give Naruto space to potentially leave him. His eyes took notice of the darkening blue sky above him, reminding the redhead of how his boyfriend had looked that morning straddling him from above with his blue eyes full of lust, eyes that had darkened full of passion for him…only him.

It was surprising what could happen within a short period of time. Gaara had to believe that Naruto wouldn't leave him for the Uchiha…that what he had seen that morning had been real because the blond couldn't lie since every emotion showed so clearly in his eyes. So he had given his boyfriend the opportunity to prove him right and that once Naruto had the opportunity to see that Sasuke wasn't the same person, that the feelings weren't the same, then the blond would come back to him.

Maybe it would blow up in his face, but this was Naruto. He was different than anyone Gaara had ever met; someone who believed in his word and told the truth no matter what.

This afternoon was the closest he'd ever seen the blond come to lying, and that was about his ex boyfriend. Even then, the redhead had known the truth and hoped that Naruto would tell him, which he did eventually much to Gaara's relief, but whose to say that was the end of it.

The redhead felt a heavy weight settle down next to him, and he turned his head in surprise to see Shino. His former second in command had taken off his glasses and pulled down the mask till it lay resting against his neck before lying next to Gaara. "Why are you here Shuzaku?" the brunette finally said while staring up at the sky thoughtfully.

Gaara snorted at the remark while turning his face away from his companion to stare back up at the sky, "I should ask you the same… Why aren't you in detention with Naruto? I heard even the great Uchiha was going to be there." He couldn't hide the sneer of contempt that entered his voice at the mention of his rival.

The brunette gave a quiet laugh, "Well, something very unusual happened…" He pulled the cigarette away from Gaara's lips and smashed it as he continued to talk, ignoring the annoyed look the redhead shot him at the destruction of his lone cigarette. "Detention was cancelled when someone let off the fire alarm, which in turn set off the sprinkler system getting everyone wet. Can you imagine that?" Shino said in a dispassionate voice while clucking his tongue in disapproval.

"Indeed…" Gaara turned his head to face Shino again, his green eyes sparkling with mirth over the very convenient occurrence, "I wonder who could have possibly done that?"

Shino shook his head slightly and with a fake tone of innocence in his voice he related to the redhead what he had told the teacher earlier, "'Really, Kakashi-sensei. It could not have been any of us in the detention room. You had your eye on us the whole time.' In fact," he grinned, turning to look at Gaara for a moment, "I think he really liked the wet look. He even took a couple pictures of a very wet and hot-looking Goldilocks," he waggled his brows, "Kakashi-sensei is such a good role model…"

Gaara laughed full out then, leaning his head back while gripping at his belly, "Ah gods… I would have loved to see that. I bet even the Uchiha looked like a wet dog."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he smelled like one to," Shino made a scrunched up face of disgust over the raven-haired boy before throwing a thin, red piece of folded metal and plastic on top of Gaara's stomach, making the redhead sit up in surprise and stare down at it in confusion. Picking up the device, he turned to look at Shino oddly, "Is this...?"

"Kakashi's phone…" Shino gave a slight smirk. "Yeah…, like I would deny you the pleasure of seeing Goldilocks in all his glory." He sighed while making a tisking sound with his teeth and lips as he shook his head in mock wonder at the redhead, "Leader is getting so forgetful in his old age."

Green eyes narrowed in anger at the comment, "You're one to talk, Devil-man. I am not the one who sounded like a girly boy this morning while kissing up to his brother…"

Shino's hand lifted to his chest as though he was wounded by the comment, which he wasn't, "My liege, you hurt me with your cold words," he gave a dramatic sniffle, "Poor Goldilocks would have thought his unfortunate brother has been ignoring him if I didn't play with him a little."

"Pansy…" Gaara snorted in amusement as he took out a peppermint stick, this time, and starting sucking on the end of it. It felt good to try to ignore the clamoring in his heart for a moment and just hang out with his friend. The peppermint he was sucking on briefly reminded him of the lube his sister left on the nightstand beside his bed last night, and he tried to fight down the blush that stained his cheeks over the memory of Naruto preparing himself for Gaara when he entered the room that morning with the pancakes. He had almost dropped the pancakes in shock at the sight before promptly tackling the boy.

"Oi…" he felt a soft sensation on his cheek as Shino poked him slightly, "Don't space out over naughty thoughts of Goldilocks yet. I have a question to ask."

Gaara already had an idea where this was going because he had never known Naruto to keep his mouth shut when he was upset over something, and since Shino had conveniently been in detention with him it was only natural that the blond would expose his heart to his foster brother. "What is it…?" he tried to focus his mind away from the remembered pain he felt when Naruto told him he had liked the kiss and instead tried to focus on sucking on his peppermint stick instead.

The whole incident over the fire alarms going off had probably been Shino's attempt at getting out of the detention so he could speak to Gaara as soon as possible.

"There you go again…" Shino shook his head slightly in disappointment, "The Shuzaku I know would never have let someone like the Uchiha get to him like this."

Gaara who only sighed interrupted him, "He also wouldn't have fallen in love at first sight, which seems to be a curse my mother and I share." Memories of his mother and the lack of relationship she had with his biological father had ended up killing her in the end, almost taking the redhead's life along with her own. It was something Gaara would never forgive the man for since he had only come in enough time to save the redhead's life but not his mother's.

It was stupid to compare relationships, but, other than the ironic love at first sight (considering he had always thought he was a-sexual), his relationship with Naruto was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He felt he was truly loved by someone, and it wasn't always passionate. It was sometimes hard, especially during the rare times they fought, but, even though they had their difficulties, Gaara ultimately felt safe with Naruto.

It was as if his heart was encased in a protected shield from the outside world that wanted to see him suffer; it was everything warm, soft, and passionate in his life. The redhead would kill to protect that feeling, but more than anything he didn't want to loose Naruto to Sasuke and the way he could do that was by making sure to set him free to make his own mistakes in hopes that he will return and never worry about what the Uchiha might do.

"Gaara, you can't let what happened to your mother destroy your relationship. Letting the Uchiha have his way isn't a good thing."

"Don't you think I know that, Shino?" Gaara glared over at the taller boy, wanting to hit him to ease his frustration but knowing that wouldn't solve any of his problems. "You didn't see how he looked when he told me about Sasuke… He looked so sad and alone," he lifted a hand to run it through his hair in frustration, "I don't know what exactly he needs from that bastard, but it's not something I can give him," He shook his head, "I wasn't the one who broke his heart. All I can hope to do is protect it like he has mine."

"I hope he doesn't make you regret that decision, Gaara…"Shino felt at odds with the whole situation. He wished that Naruto had chosen him over the redhead, but it was already too late when he realized his feelings, and, because they were the most important people in his life, Shino had instead given his support to their relationship. Hoping that Naruto was happy was something he and Gaara both shared, but, unlike himself, the redhead would be devastated if Naruto chose Sasuke over him. '_Please…_' Shino thought for a moment, '_If there is such a thing as god… I pray nothing like that will ever happen to him_.' He didn't think the redhead could take any more betrayals.

"Do you think I should break up with him?"

Shino turned his head in shock at the mumbled question. He knew nerves caused it, but he never believed the redhead would ever contemplate such a thing. Naruto was someone, even at such a young age as they were now, that Gaara could see himself growing old with.

"Stop being an idiot," Shino could feel his heart thumping fast in partial fear over the situation and a little excitement since it could mean he had a chance, but he shook his head over the idea. _ 'I have to do something to help them, but what...?_" he thought while leaning his head back again to stare up at the sky.

Shino's mind drifted to a few minutes earlier when he had excited the detention room and saw Sasuke talking to an amused-looking boy–probably one of his band mates–with short, spiky, chestnut-colored hair who was wearing the school outfit, minus the jacket, with the top three buttons of the shirt undone and had wrapped the tie around his bicep. The pants were loose and were held up by three layers of leather belts in different styles. '_Overall_,' Shino thought, '_he looks like a punk, yet_,' his head tilted to the side as he studied the animated brunette's lithe and tone body, '_he looks a lot like Naruto… Minus the makeup, brown hair, and brown eyes, he could very well _be_ Naruto._' The prospect of getting to know this boy was exciting, and it could potentially give him access to the band. Killing two birds with one stone...make that three if he could convince the brunette that helping him break up Naruto and Sasuke was a good idea.

Kiba, who was oblivious to the machinations of Shino's mind, continued to laugh at his band mates predicament, "Dude if I had known you were going to have a wet t-shirt contest, I would have joined detention a lot sooner." The singer ignored him in favor of changing into his black sweatshirt and pants that he kept in the school PE locker.

The raven's eyes narrowed in anger towards the guitarist of his band, "If you don't shut up their won't be a next time idiot…" he turned away from the other boy in disgust becoming easily annoyed with his presence.

The brunette's attention was drawn by the sound of wet tennis shoes slapping against the concrete floor of the gym's changing room, "Ah come-on Sasu… you have to admit…" Kiba stopped speaking suddenly and instead let out a huge whistle at the sight of a dripping wet and therefore sexy blond that entered the locker-room door, "Don't you think your in the wrong room hot stuff." As usual the guitarist was oblivious to the finer points of conversation and had taken to eyeing his ex boyfriend like a piece of candy.

For his part, Sasuke was struck dumb by the sight of Naruto drenched to the bone, but he ignored the flare of desire that curled in his stomach in favor of chastening his band mate instead over his attitude, "Get your mind out of the gutter Kiba," He muttered having finished changing into his gym clothes.

Kiba turned to give the blond a mischievous grin, "You know I live for being in the gutter man… and this chick deserves all the lustful praises she can get," he gave a saucy wink when he noticed the blond's face turn a bright red, he didn't realize it was due to anger

"I'm not a girl you idiot!" Naruto yelled while glaring over at both the brunette and Sasuke.

"Really!?" Kiba was surprised for once since he considered himself a connoisseur of woman, and before he thought about what he was doing, he walked up towards the blond and cupped Naruto at the juncture of his pants giving it a slight squeeze, "Holy shit you weren't kidding… it's small, but that's definitely a penis!"

"You Ass…" Naruto squeeked in horror over being felt up by the bastard and he lifted his fist ready to hit the perverted bastard, but Sasuke beat him to it by kneeing Kiba roughly in the crotch before giving him a swift upper cut which effectively knocked the brunette out.

It seemed the singer wasn't used to the action because he gingerly touched his suddenly sore and slightly swelling wrist before turning to give a shocked Naruto an apologetic smile, "Sorry… Kiba tends to think before he acts a lot," he watched the blonde's shocked expression soften into a smile and he couldn't help letting off a stress relieving chuckle over the situation.

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke had stood up for him and he ran hand slowly through his still wet hair as he eyed the raven in contemplation, "Everyone can act stupid sometimes Teme... I guess even those who uses to be our best friends deserve to have a second chance…"

It was Sasuke's turn to look surprised, not having expected Naruto to sound so forgiving, he wondered if maybe he was dreaming, "Can you pinch me I don't think I understood a word you said."

Naruto bit his lip wanting to tell the other boy off, but instead he leaned over pinching Sasuke hard making the raven wince, "I haven't completely forgiven you yet Sasuke… so don't make me regret asking you out on a date ok?"

"A date?" black eyes blinked slowly, like an owl, as he rubbed at the sore area where the blond had pinched him realizing it wasn't a joke after all and his face suddenly erupted into a rather uncharacteristically beautiful smile, "I don't care how it happened, but I wont make you regret giving me this chance."

Naruto hated the fact that he wanted to smile in return at the expression of joy on the other boy's face, Sasuke's betrayal still ate at his conscience after all, but if it meant Gaara would finally accept that their was nothing between him and Sasuke, what did it matter having a date or two with the bastard, "Come on we better change before it gets darker…" he didn't realize that his he was blushing a little as he grabbed Sasuke's forearm, dragging the raven behind him, "I'll give you some heated balm for your wrist, its something that I use during basketball season, it should help to ease some of the pain."

Sasuke nodded while following behind Naruto, it was great to finally have this chance to convince Naruto that he was telling truth, that he really did care and he couldn't wait to go on a date with the blond to show him how much.


	15. Chapter 15

I had so many problems with updating this chapter between Work and babysitting, mainly involving a partial writer's block since I wasn't exactly sure how to go about writing this next chapter… but then I remembered that I hadn't mentioned Tenten in a while, who is an important part of the story, so I thought I would mention what was happening with her and how she planned on finding Naruto in order to tell him the truth. The rest of what happens with the chapter came to mind after I wrote Tenten's scene with Sakura. I know I tend to be hush hush about what is happening with the plot, since I have the basics already set of what's happening and I certainly wish I could tell you more especially on who Naruto eventually picks… all I can tell you for now is that with both Tenten and Deidara in the picture… their will be some repercussions involving two relationships. Also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to there favorites it really makes me happy to hear that you guys like my work and I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter.

Do Over-Chapter 15 by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fanfiction writer doing this out of love for the characters and the series.

So far Tenten had been having a hard time locating Naruto, from what information she had managed to gather at the restaurant, she knew that he went to Konoha high school, which had surprised her since she was currently a senior there and hadn't encountered the blonde yet, but it wasn't all that surprising considering the amount of students that attended there.

She bit her lower lip in nervousness as she sat in one of the front office's hard plastic chairs while waiting for the sophomore class president, Sakura, who was currently talking to Principal Sarutobi in the main office. Tenten didn't have to wait long for the girl to leave the main office; apparently she had been getting a final confirmation from the principal for an upcoming dance that was being held at the school to celebrate the Autumn Equinox.

The dance was going to be held in the main gym of the school and currently the rumor around school was that it had a black, white and red theme. All the girls in her class, in particular, were already discussing what kind of dress they would like to wear and who they wanted to ask them to the dance… a few were even making plans on asking a certain crush to go.

Personally, Tenten, didn't care if anyone asked her, she had known for a while that she was only interested in other girls and had distanced herself away from her friends conversations because she hadn't felt comfortable yet with bringing up the topic of her preferred sexuality. Even her mother had been initially uncomfortable with the news, but had been surprisingly supporting since her illness and was even willing to talk to Tenten regarding whom she liked in particular and had even offered her some advice on how to pursue someone when she felt comfortable to do so. It had made the brunette blush to discuss it, but she listened, knowing that her mother didn't have much time left and was only doing it because she loved Tenten.

It was while she was thinking this that she was interrupted in her thoughts by a pink haired girl that exited the office, 'This must be Sakura…' she thought, slowly eyeing the thin girl in her impeccably pressed uniform, the class representative had a huge smile on her face, 'She must have been given some good news' she thought, thinking the girl looked cute with that wide smile on her face. Standing up she approached the girl as she stood organizing her notes.

Sakura couldn't wait for the dance and she already had someone in mind that she was interested in asking… Sasuke, just thinking about the raven-haired sophomore made her stomach clench in excitement and she sighed over the imagined image of him in a tuxedo clutching her tightly to his thin body as they danced a circuit across the dance floor. He would suddenly stop, lean his head down and…

"Uhm excuse me… Haruno-san?"

"Huh… What?" Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and blinking them a few times, turning her head this way and that, wondering where Sasuke had gone. She turned and noticed a girl standing in the boy's place in her dream and blushed, "Ah… hello…" she bit at her lip in anxiety wondering what she must have looked like to the older girl.

Tenten smiled, she liked this girl, but she had a feeling she was probably strait since most girls in her class as well as on the council tended to like men, "I wanted to ask you something Haruno-san."

The pink-haired girl blinked a moment eyeing the pretty brunette with the twin buns on top of her head, from head to toe, not recognizing the girl as being in any of her classes. 'In fact,' Sakura thought, the taller girl looked like a Senior, which only confused her more since there really shouldn't be any reason for someone in her class to want to talk with her, "What is it?"

The thought briefly came to Tenten mind as she looked Sakura, that she wouldn't mind asking her to the dance, but their was more important things to do, namely for her mother, "Well you see its not really for me… its actually for my mother," the other girl remained silent so she continued, "You see she has been diagnosed with cancer and as her final wish she asked me to deliver a message to someone and I was hoping you could tell me who that someone is?"

Tenten watched in fascination as the younger girl's dark green eyes begin to soften in color, "How can I possibly help?" Sakura may not have appeared so at first, but the main reason Sakura was chosen each year to represent the class was due to her openness to any situation as well as her strong determination to see things through to the end and her enormous intelligence, despite letting her outside activities, concerning 'BlackCurse', get in the way of that.

The more the brunette knew of the representative the more she liked her, "Well you see I need your help locating someone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto… I heard he was in your class…"

The girl's pale pink brows narrowed in thought as she tried to remember the name, "Uzumaki… Uzumaki… hmm…" she tapped a pink lacquered finger nail against her chin in thought as she mentally ran down the list of names in her class.

The only image that came to mind was of a blond boy about a few inches shorter than her who also happened to be the co-captain of the boy's basketball team, it seemed odd that someone seemed to be looking for him… wasn't he gay? Her mind seemed to bring to mind another boy that always hung out with Uzumaki, which was Suna Gaara.

If this girl was looking for Naruto she may have some problems dealing with Suna because he was known to have a prior reputation of not dealing well with others. She remembered that prior to the day of the freshman class assembly one of the teachers had come whispering his horror over 'That Student' coming to their school, it was a known fact apparently that the Suna kid had been kicked out of so many schools because he always got into fights and was in a gang, so it was only natural that no private schools or military schools would take him, it was surprising that he even got into Konoha High school, but apparently his father was rich so he had made it easier on the school board to allow him to enter.

Amazingly though, Suna only ended up getting sent home for a couple of weeks suspension for hitting a teacher, other than that, their had been nothing said about Suna since, but Sakura didn't believe that anyone could change that instantly and couldn't understand why someone like Uzumaki hung out with him…it was unusual, "I know who he is, but may I ask what this is regarding?"

Tenten sighed, knowing that the younger girl might be interesting in the news, she just couldn't tell her since it might hurt Sasuke as well who was currently undercover at the school, "I'm sorry Haruno-san, but I cannot tell you the information because it was meant for his ears alone," she almost expected the girl to say no since it almost sounded suspicious.

"Ok…"

"What?" Tenten blinked at her in surprise.

It made Sakura laugh at how cute the expression looked on the older girl, "I know how important it is for you to see him, but since school doesn't start again till next Monday due to the upcoming weekend, I will have to introduce you to him then… would that be ok?"

Tenten nodded in understanding, it was still better than she expected and she ended up hugging Sakura tightly around the middle in her happiness, "Oh thank you Haruno-san… you don't know how much this means to both me and my mother." She pulled back suddenly realizing what she was doing and instantly blushed, "Ah sorry…" she backed off and coughed nervously to hide her embarrassment.

She didn't notice that Sakura's face had turned a bright red after she pulled away, " Ah its not a problem…" the younger gave a hesitant smile as she started walking away suddenly feeling nervous, "If you'll excuse me… ah," Sakura taped her chin having realized, to her surprise and lack of etiquette, that she had forgotten to ask for the older girl's name, "I'm sorry, but I didn't ask you what your name was."

"Oh god… how stupid of me," the older girl gave a nervous laugh over her faux pas, "My name is Hiyashi Tenten," she bowed again in thanks, "I really can't thank you enough Haruno-san, if theirs anything…" she looked at the girl and involuntary blushed at the sudden idea that came to her mind at the mention of 'anything'.

Sakura only waved her hand dismissing the girl's offer, "Its ok… I am sure if I was in your shoes, I would do the same for my own mother… so no thanks are necessary," she quickly readjusted the papers that had gotten mixed up in her hands and started walking towards the door, "I will see you at 8:00 am on Monday… have a nice weekend Hiyashi-san," with that she left, leaving an excited Tenten behind who couldn't wait to see her mom later at the hospital to tell her the good news, that soon she would be seeing Naruto and telling him the truth about Sasuke and Kisame. In another part of her mind Tenten could secretly admit that she also couldn't wait to see Sakura tomorrow either.

Elsewhere in Konoha.

After their incident in the locker-room, Sasuke felt like he must be dreaming again and he half expected Gaara to pop out randomly somewhere demanding his present be returned, 'Stupid redheaded panda-eyed freak,' he thought while he continued his walk home.

He turned to stare at the blond-haired figure walking beside him and blushed, 'I can't believe he's here with me…' he watched in fascination as the sunlight played with the boy's naturally spiky hair, bringing out the gold and how Naruto's blue eyes seemed to sparkle even when he wasn't saying anything, 'He's even more beautiful then when we were younger.'

Sasuke had an almost uncontrollable desire to grab his ex-boyfriend's hand and walk together with their clasped hands and swinging between them… it was something that they used to do when they were still together, 'But you aren't now…' his mind whispered back and he sighed in annoyance at the inner voice. It was true; he couldn't have it all back that easily, but surely with the mentioning of 'A Date' from the blond, that could eventually change.

Beyond that, Sasuke was curious why Naruto had a sudden change of heart and just asked him for the date out of the blue, not that the raven-haired youth was complaining, it just seemed _suspicious_, "So…Dobe?"

Naruto turned to glare over at him for the nickname, it was really more of a lover's nickname, but that didn't mean the blond had to like it, "Will you stop calling me that already…" he stopped walking in order to poke Sasuke in the chest in anger, "You know it's a good thing Gaara never found out about that pet-name of yours… otherwise he would have kicked your ass long ago."

"So why exactly isn't he kicking my ass now?" Sasuke asked in curiosity while leaning down till his face was almost touching Naruto's own. He didn't expect the look of pain that crossed Naruto's face in that instant and stood back to stare at him in confusion, "Naruto…"

"Just shut up, I don't want to talk about it," The blond's large blue eyes started to mist over and leak some tears as the blond pulled away sharply and started walking off in the direction that they had been traveling in.

It was hard enough having to deal with Gaara ignoring him since their talk, earlier that day, but it even more complicated by the unusual feelings that seemed to stir every time his ex was around. Naruto hated being confused, but he hated it more that he couldn't seem to talk to anyone about what was happening without someone trying to tell him, he should do this or that… it was driving him crazy.

The blond paused and clutched at his stomach that had started to churn in anxiety, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes as they fell down his cheek and he wanted them so badly to stop since he didn't want Sasuke to see them. He was surprised when warm arms encircled him from behind and warm body pressed against his own, the first thought that came to mind was Gaara, but the spicy fragrance that wafted towards his nose was all wrong, "Please Sasuke…" he pushed at the arms holding him tightly, "I can't do this…"

Their was a dry chuckle, in response, that came from just beside his ear. It was almost as if Sasuke was as afraid of the emotions running through his veins as Naruto was, "It's funny… we used to be best friends… what happened to that?"

To be honest, Naruto wish he knew of a way to answer that question, instead he grabbed at the arms still holding him a moment caressing the soft skin of the raven's hand in thought before sighing and leaning his head back against Sasuke's shoulder in partial defeat, "I guess _we_ got in the way… didn't we Teme?"

The arms seemed to tighten a bit in response to the question, as though the raven was afraid to let him go as he responded back, "Ya…" Naruto could feel Sasuke's face shift and the warmth of the raven's mouth press against the cartilage of his outer ear and tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his back at the simple touch, "I want you and its killing me that your with someone else."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, at one time, Sasuke had been his entire world and had filled so much space in the blond's life that it had almost killed him having that suddenly torn away from him. It had taken so much of Naruto's spirit to give that up and try to move on, but maybe it was luck… or destiny that thrust Gaara into his life at the exact moment he needed him. The redhead had filled up a lot of those open wounds in the blond's heart that he thought would never close and just continually bleed in pain for Sasuke, but Gaara hadn't filled them all… no one could really, except for his best friend.

"Please Naruto…" It was always strange having Sasuke say his name, it was almost too personal and he almost wanted to tell him to just call him Dobe since it hurt less to hear the pet-name, "All I want is a chance… doesn't 10 years of our lives deserve that?"

The blond could only duck his head in response, this was all too much, and Gaara shouldn't have asked him to do this, "You don't know what your asking Sasuke?" It was hard trying to ignore what the raven had put him through, but he was more scared of how easily Sasuke was changing that.

It felt like the past couple of years were fading away and the blond could feel the wounds that had closed bleed a bit and he had to close his eyes against the pain in his heart they produced. Throughout this, Sasuke's arms continued to hold him as if they were as desperate as him to seal the wounds in his own heart. Which was odd in Naruto's mind because he hadn't been the one to destroy the relationship in the first place, "I know that we used to share everything together… all I am asking is for the time to get to know you again… even if we are only friends."

Naruto turned his head to look deeply into Sasuke's dark eyes from over his shoulder in thought, "Why do I have a feeling you wouldn't be satisfied with that?"

"Let's be honest Naru…" Sasuke mumbled while pressed his forehead against Naruto's while briefly taking in the blond's sweet scent a moment before answering, "We both wouldn't be satisfied with it ending and not having done something about it… so I guess dating isn't too much to ask, right?"

He had a feeling that he might regret it, but Naruto nodded his head in answer, finally having the strength to pull away from Sasuke so he could face him, "Ok… but no kissing," he turned to glare at Sasuke when her said this even though the emotion didn't quite reach his eyes this time, "Or I won't hesitate to kick your ass myself!"

Sasuke laughed feeling as if a weight had been released from his chest for the moment, "Fair enough… but if you instigate it, all bets are off."

"Like I would want to kiss you," the blond snorted at the idea, only making the raven laugh more.

"You never know Dobe…" he leaned close to the blond's ear again, watching in satisfaction when the shorter boy shuddered a bit in response to the action, "You might just like it…" He dodged the fist aimed at his head and quickly walked off expecting the blond to follow him, which Naruto did.

"So where exactly did you want to go for this date of yours Teme?"

It was a good question, Sasuke hadn't the faintest idea of where to begin since the first thing that came to mind was of places that could be considered romantic, but he knew it was still too early for him to take Naruto anywhere like that. It was while Sasuke was thinking this that he spotted the Karaoke bar from out of the corner of his eye, it was a large building that sat between a Pachinko bar and a McDonald's restaurant, and his lips peeled back into a smirk as an idea came to mind.

Turning to look over at Naruto, who was confused about why the raven had suddenly stopped, Sasuke gave him a slight grin as one of his brows rose in question, "Up for a little challenge Dobe?"

The blond's blue eyes instinctively narrowed at the mention of a challenge from the taller boy. Sasuke had always know what to say to press Naruto's buttons, so it was nice to see that something's hadn't changed in regards to their former relationship, "What did you have in mind Teme?"

The grin widened, "I don't know… something like this," he pointed towards the blue and green flashing neon sign above the store next to them and watched as the blond's face paled a bit as he looked over.

His blue eyes widened in shock, "You want to go in there…" he managed to squeak out about the idea, making the raven's lips twitch as he tried to control the laugh that threatened to break through.

"Why are you scared?"

"NO!" the blond licked his lips eyeing the neon sign happily twinkling above him, spelling his doom in the name of 'Karaoke a Go-Go' and he started to fidget a bit on his feet as he tried to think of a way to get out of this, "But I can't sing…"

It was a weak argument and even Sasuke knew that, "Like that's ever stopped you before," he grabbed the blond's hand and drug him into the Karaoke bar behind him, "Common let's go."

The inside of the building didn't look anything like a Karaoke bar it didn't even match the gaudiness of the outside, it looked more like a business office with its neutral colored walls, simple seating and the single counter at the front where you place your order for a room. There were some doorways leading towards the back, so both boys could only assume over what lay back there. The only thing that looked out of place in the room was the receptionist.

The receptionist was a young boy, around their age, with very short and spiked black hair manning the front desk, he wore a black shirt with a red words on it that said 'Dazed and Confused is my Business'. At Sasuke and Naruto's entrance the cute boy seemed to freeze in surprise as he stared between them before quickly proceeded to turn and yell through the doorway leading towards the back in panic, "Deidara-sempai!"

The was a loud grumbling in response to the yell before it was followed by the appearance of another boy their age who wore his long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with the front half of his face covered by the boy's long bangs. The guy named, Diedara, wore a similar black colored shirt with red lettering saying 'Fuck Off' over faded blue jeans and black and white sneakers, his single uncovered brown eye turned to squint over at the boy manning the counter in annoyance, "What the hell is it Tobi…hn"

Diedara watched as younger boy pointed towards both Naruto and Sasuke and his eye narrowed further, "What are you doing here… hn?" he recognized the blond as being the one that took Gaara and Shino away from their gang, so naturally he felt some resentment towards Naruto, who he calls Gaara's fuck toy.

Naruto didn't seem to know what was going through the other blond's mind or for that matter who he was, instead he turned to look at Sasuke in an annoyed fashion, "Well the genius here wanted to do some Karaoke," he poked a finger in the raven's side making the taller boy curse at the blond touching his ticklish spot unknowingly.

"Yes if you have a room… we would like to use it?" Sasuke asked.

Diedara's normally blank face features seemed to lighten in amusement and his lips peeled back into a smirk, 'Well isn't this perfect,' he thought staring between the two boys in thought. He had always wanted a way to get Gaara back and it seemed the fates where helping him with just the way he could do that, "Well who am I to stop you," he shrugged tried to appear as though he didn't care, but inside he was already planning out ways to use this situation to benefit him, which brought to mind ideas involving the cameras that were situated in each of the booths for insurance purposes and he grinned, "Tobi… why don't you take them to room 7 while I prepare some snacks and beverages for them."

The younger boy stood looking at his superior in surprise, knowing how he felt about Gaara and the blond, and he was instantly curious why Diedara was acting so nice all of a sudden, "Sure Deidara-sempai," he nodded before grabbing the key to booth 7 and walking slowly from behind the counter in order to direct both Sasuke and Naruto towards the back room.

Neither noticed the triumphant look that suffused the other blond's face, "You'll soon understand why you should never mess with artist like me," he chuckled evilly before heading of towards the kitchen in the back in order to grab some of the special brownies he had made earlier that morning along with a couple of caned sodas. 'Soon…' he thought, 'that blond slut and Gaara won't know what hit them'.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry it took so long to work on this chapter, but I had gotten stuck on how to present this chapter and was stuck on the one idea I had that I didn't feel comfortable with presenting. Surprisingly it took me watching 'Gossip Girl' of all things to get me in the mood to do something dramatic and voila… the turning point of 'Do Over'. I really like how this chapter came out, and I hope you all review because I would love to hear what you think.

Do Over-Chapter 16 by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard)

It didn't take Deidara's magical brownies, which Naruto didn't even know about, for him to do something he would regret later. Maybe it was the hurt look that Sasuke gave him as he stared down at Naruto from his place next to the Karaoke machine.

The raven had chosen to go first, but the most awkward thing was that he was singing their song, the one that was playing the first time they kissed, 'Crush' by Dave Mathew's Band.

They had been sitting on the sofa at Naruto's house listening to a bunch of American style music, that Sasuke's cousin Sai had sent them from America, while trying to figure out what the lyrics meant since neither of them were proficient in speaking English yet.

Naruto sat laughing at the lyrics of the last song when 'Crush' came on, he had thought the tone was almost hypnotic and he had turned to look at Sasuke that seemed to freeze as he concentrated on what the singer was saying.

It was almost cute the way his eyebrow's narrowed over his dark eyes as he thought out the lyrics, Naruto couldn't help, but lean forward and try to rub them out, which made Sasuke flinch in surprise at the closeness of their faces.

Naruto had thought it was strange how his friend's eyes had softened as they stared into his own and hadn't thought about it till Sasuke let out a shaky breath and asked, "Do you know what he said?"

Not having a clue, Naruto shook his head in response, "Not really…" He gave a nervous laugh as he brushed a hand through the back of his hair in embarrassment, "But you were always better at languages than I was," The blond gave a nervous laugh as Sasuke leaned closer even as Naruto tried to back off.

Sasuke gave his friend a warm smile as he leaned close and tucked a strand of blond hair back behind Naruto's ear before pausing to let his hand linger a bit as he opened his mouth and sang, "So much you have, given love, that I would give you back again and again. Oh, the love, many now hold you but please, please, just let me, always…" in that low timber of his that didn't fail in leaving a shiver lingering down Naruto's back as he sung the words translated into Japanese just for him.

Naruto could feel his heart begin to thump madly inside his chest as his friend closed the distance between their lips and kissed him softly, it was Sasuke's first kiss so it was inexperienced, but despite that fact and the realization of how many kisses Naruto had before Sasuke's, it still managed to draw him in as he kissed the raven back.

It barely lasted a minute before Sasuke pulled back and started blushing, it was almost amusing to Naruto who wasn't used to the site staining his best friend's cheeks since he was always the more emotional of the two, "I'm… sorry I…"

The raven stood up and stopped the cd player as he tried to walk away and hide his embarrassment since this wasn't the way he wanted to confess to Naruto that what he felt was more than just friendship especially since the blond already had a girlfriend.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in confusion as he watched the raven pace the room back and forth, "Did you mean it?"

Sasuke paused to look down at Naruto in surprise, "Why aren't you angry?" he began to pace again as he ran a hand nervously through his hair, "You have every right to be… you have a girlfriend… A Girlfriend! Ah gods," he sat stiffly down onto a chair nearby and hid his head in his heads as he rocked back in forth, "How could I do that…"

This was the most that Naruto had ever seen Sasuke act out of character, but in a way it made him realize that he had liked the kiss and in a way, being with his best friend made more sense than the lackluster feelings he had tried to accept with the girls he had gone out with in the past, Karin had been no exception to that rule, "Listen… Sasuke."

Dark almost haunted looking eyes peeked up at him through the curtain of his bangs, "You don't have to say anything…"

Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked over towards Sasuke before sitting next to him on the edge of the chair, almost falling off, Sasuke made room for him. The gesture made the blond smile as he grabbed the raven's hands and pulled them away from Sasuke's face, "At least let me say something before you assume anything you ass!"

The right and well placed curse word could always help to break the stiff atmosphere between them, and this time was no exception as Sasuke sat up and glared in his direction, "Don't call me an ass when its my heart on the line idiot!"

It almost made Naruto laugh as he gently shoved Sasuke in the side in rebuke, "Maybe it doesn't have to be," the blond mumbled, "Idiot…" before turning to look into Sasuke's eyes warmly.

The look confused Sasuke who open and closed his mouth, confused over what to say next, he finally settle with, "Ok… so where does it leave us then?" he was as afraid of asking the question as he was of the response he would get.

Naruto only gave him that odd smile before leaning in and kissing Sasuke again on the mouth, this time it lingered a bit longer, making the raven moan a bit in surprise before he leaned back and stared into amused blue, "Dobe…"

"I guess that means yes… huh?" it wasn't the response that Sasuke had expected from the blond, but it had been the one he had wanted more than anything.

"But… Karin?"

Naruto shrugged, "She never really meant anything anyways… I guess in a way I was waiting for you too."

The blond didn't realize that Sasuke had finished his song; he was so caught up in the long ago memory, that he didn't hear Sasuke walk up and tap him on the shoulder, "Your turn idiot…"

Instead of the glare and expected curse word in response to the raven's comment, Naruto just looked up at him and smiled warmly, making Sasuke wonder if the blond even knew what he was doing.

"You certainly know what buttons to push don't you Sasuke?"

The raven snorted at the comment before sitting down next to Naruto on the couch, "I'm sure that boyfriend of yours knows about them as well as I do," he couldn't disguise the sound of loathing in his voice at the mention of his rival.

It didn't help that it helped to remind Naruto why he was there with Sasuke in the first place, "Your right…" he nodded before standing up and walking over towards the mike and started to adjust it to his height, "but he was never my best friend… no one could replace that Sasuke."

Sometimes it was hard, sitting in a room alone with the one you love and feeling that, even though you were right there within touching distance, you were never so far away from one another.

Sasuke felt like that, that every moment being with Naruto was pulling him farther and farther away from his goal of being with him and it didn't help that the blond was fixated on his nemesis, Gaara.

Didn't Naruto know that he wasn't the only one who had to endure being rejected time and time again? The blond didn't realize how hard it was to get his attention only to have it thrown back in his face, of course Sasuke hadn't known at the time that everything had been orchestrated by Kisame in order to fulfill his plans with the Uchiha.

It had been unnerving how far his manger's obsession over his brother had gone, leading to the moment Sasuke stumbled upon his papers in the office, if Kisame had been their in that moment, the raven would have killed him without a second thought.

All his hard work… all the love Sasuke put into his music in order to appease his fans and Kisame made him regret it all because it made Sasuke lose the one thing that meant more to him than the music ever had and that was Naruto.

His one-time best friend had been the support the raven had needed to pursue his love of the music, to go on when Itachi committed suicide by overdosing on drugs, when it felt like no one else was there for him… Naruto was there.

The blond had always been there and it had felt like someone had thrust a hand into his chest, tearing out his heart and making it bleed… that was how harsh and unrelenting the betrayal and loss had been for Sasuke.

'Yet he was here… wasn't he?' Sasuke thought while staring at Naruto as he thumbed through the music catalog in order to choose a song, unlike Sasuke who already had sung the one he had in mind, it was the only song that meant anything and that was his and Naruto's song, 'Crush' by the Dave Matthews Band.

Who would have thought that it would take one kiss to prove to Naruto, over 5 years ago, that they were meant to be. Thinking about the past, reminded Sasuke of the one who had almost taking Naruto away from him, Karin.

If it hadn't been for her interest in the naive blond, the raven never would have had the guts to confess to his best friend about his own feelings.

It had felt a little like fate. The kiss that followed the confession had been awkward at best, but they had learned together how to kiss properly and how to tell what the other liked by touch alone.

Everything should have been perfect, but the raven's interest in his brother's music triggered the change. If he had never gone to that club and auditioned for his brother's old band, wouldn't he and Naruto still be together.

"Hey Teme!" An almost painful flick to the center of his forehead drew Sasuke's attention back to Naruto, who happened to be sitting eye to eye with him and looking concerned, "Are you ok?"

Maybe it was one of those moments, where you don't realize your doing something you will regret, only that your body tends to move on its own and you just have to go with the flow.

It's the only thing that could explain Sasuke grabbing Naruto by his arm and pulling him close and kissing him, despite his common sense that keep telling him he should wait.

However, the kiss had been worth it, as he caressed the smooth yet firm flesh as it pressed against his own, when Naruto's mouth opened in a gasp of surprise and he charged forward with his tongue entering his ex's mouth allowing their distinct flavors to mix…this was heaven in a single instance.

Pushing Naruto back against the couch, Sasuke leaned over him and continued to kiss the hot and sweet tasting mouth beneath him before pressing the lower length of his pelvis into Naruto's crotch making the blond squeak out a muffle protest and try to get the raven to move.

Neither noticed when the door opened partially as Tobi watched the kissing couple in amusement, or when the same boy closed the door behind him quietly and headed back in the direction of the front where Deidara was looking at the computer screen in order not to interrupt them like his sempai wanted.

Sasuke finally pulled away when he realized, at one point, Naruto was no longer participating, "Naruto?"

The blond pushed him forcefully the rest of the way off him, pushing him onto the couch as leaned back as far away as he could get from Sasuke before giving the other boy a glare, "God dammit Sasuke… this was the reason why I didn't want to do this… god!"

Naruto stood up and began to pace the small length of the Karaoke room before turning to glare at Sasuke, "I don't know why anyone thinks that there is anything there between us that is still left Sasuke…"

His ex held up a hand when he noticed the raven open his mouth, "No, it's my turn Bastard, I put up with your shit for a long time and maybe I did miss you… you were my best friend, and it was wrong to have this date because your not ready to see me as anything other than what you want to see me as," he stop and threw his hands into the air in frustration, "I'm tired of it Sasuke… but right now I can say with absolute clarity that I don't want to see you!" with that said, Naruto exited the room with a slam of the door and ran off.

Sasuke didn't waste anytime running after him, but the blond was known for his speed at school being a star athlete and easily outdistanced the raven, leaving him alone… perhaps for ever this time and the thought pained Sasuke more than it had the first time.

"I guess we don't need those brownie's after all hon," Deidara sat overlooking the camera footage in the karaoke booth in mirth, it was almost poetic in its deviousness, too bad he hadn't been to blame for it, but it seemed that neither boy needed an incentive to create the tiny and hot scene between them.

The scene was ever better when, with the help of, Deidara could loop certain parts together, with Apple's Final Cut Studio, making it appear as though it had lasted a lot longer than just 2 minutes, but really what was the movie program good for if it couldn't help with a little blackmailing masterpiece every once in a while.

'Wait till Gaara sees his little bitch at it,' The blond thought while emitting an evil chuckle, 'He'll wish he had never said no to me.'

(Turning Point)

Later that evening, Gaara stood alone in the 'Sandpiper' kitchen, standing next to the metal counter with a piece of wax paper laid out along with some flour spread in a pile on top of it, he had hoped that coming down here to the kitchen in order to bake something would have taken his mind off of the idea of Naruto and Sasuke having a date together, but it only left him feeling empty since he had no one to share the treat with.

Running his hand through the flour, Gaara let the soft particles sift through his pale fingers and spread out across the wax paper sheet, back and forth… it was almost hypnotic.

"Hi," Green eyes looked up in surprise at the sound of the husky voice that interrupted him, 'Naruto'. The blond's hand was held mid-loft in greeting as he gave a nervous smile in Gaara's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked while he rubbed out the drawing of a heart that he had unconsciously started to draw with his finger in the soft flour, he clapped his hands clean from whatever residing flour still lingered on his fingers as he moved around the metal counter and approached Naruto part way.

Naruto lowered his hand and his nervous smile vanished as he rubbed at the side of his pants with his sweaty palm in partial fear of what he had to explain to the redhead, "I came back from my… date and," He looked away a moment afraid to explain what had happened.

He didn't want to look at Gaara and explain something he couldn't even understand himself, "And?" he looked up at the redhead's question, as Gaara began to wipe his hands off on a wet towel. Green eyes stared down at him in curiosity.

"I…" Naruto gave a nervous laugh before walking up towards Gaara, giving him what he thought was a flirty looking smile, but it only came out a little awkward as he lifted a hand and brushed at the flour that had somehow landed on the redhead's shoulder, eyeing his own hand for a moment as it paused in mid-swipe, Naruto was reminded unconsciously of the differences between Sasuke and Gaara… whether he wanted to think about it or not, "It doesn't really matter…" Naruto tried to brush off what he was about to say, but inwardly he thought, 'you won't have to worry… I don't want to see him again.'

"Naruto…" Gaara grabbed the blond's hand and pulled it gently from off his shoulder, before using his other hand to lift his boyfriend's chin in order to stare him deeply in the eyes, it seemed to him like Naruto was trying to avoid something important and he wanted to know what it was.

When Gaara lifted the chin, the redhead noticed tears floating in his boyfriend's blue eyes and the redhead felt his heart constrict painfully over the look, "What is it?"

Blue eyes tried to shift away from Gaara's intense stare, but they turned back and looked at him weakly behind their film of tears, "I kissed him again," the blond looked away from the hurt that he saw flashing in his boyfriend's eyes at the comment. Naruto could feel his heart break a little at the site since it was the last thing he wanted to do to anyone else, especially Gaara, considering how Naruto had felt when Sasuke had done it to him.

"Gaara… I can't do this anymore, I can't lie to myself about what I did because I love you…" the blond pushed away, suddenly feeling faint and needing to sit down.

Naruto spotted a chair nearby and sat down on it while cupping his hands together and staring down at them as they shook, "But… I don't know if I can hate Sasuke anymore either." The blond's stomach began to churn and it felt like at any moment, he might throw up, but he needed to tell Gaara the truth, even though he felt like he was screwing up the only thing that had really mattered to him for the past 3 years.

Gaara remained silent for a little bit as he thought over the confession, "So do you want to date him some more…" The redhead knew he was foolish for asking the question because he knew the answer to it before it had even left his mouth.

He watched as Naruto stared up at him, looking lost with those large blue eyes of his begging him to say something… anything and the redhead couldn't say it since it was starting to make him feel ill, "I can't…" Gaara backed up and started walking over towards the counter again.

The redhead could feel the cold steel of the counter beneath his fingers, but otherwise he felt numb, 'I can't deal with this…' The situation reminded him a lot of his mother who had given up all of herself for his selfish father, was it really worth it to give up that much for Naruto.

Turning to look over at the blond, Gaara realized that yes, he would do anything for Naruto, but the problem was that Sasuke wanted that position more than anything and he wasn't willing to back off because he new the old Naruto, someone Gaara had never met and that was something he couldn't fight against and maybe his boyfriend was just now beginning to realizing it and that fact scared Gaara.

"Naruto…" the blond looked up at him, and the redhead could see the pain swimming in those blue eyes, that seemed to have dulled a bit over these past few weeks, 'Was there anything that he could do to bring back that light?' before he could think about what he was doing his body seemed to answer automatically for him, "I think we should break up."

Those blue eyes widened in shock and Naruto leapt off the chair and ran over towards him, "No Gaara… I don't want to break up with you… I'll stop seeing Sasuke," he shrugged his shoulders and acting like it was an everyday thing to give something up, "It can't be that hard, I have done it before, I'll just tell him to leave and…"

Naruto could feel his heart pound with dread, 'This wasn't what he had expected to happen and he didn't want to loose Gaara.'

Gaara silenced the blond with a soft kiss, it was passionate and full of the redhead's need for the boy before him, but even before the redhead pulled away, Gaara could feel the tears in that kiss and he closed his eyes against the sharp pain that filled his heart with that knowledge. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned his forehead briefly against Naruto's, "I can't pretend that I don't care anymore…" Gaara opened his green eyes and stared back into sorrow filled blue, "Just let me go."

Naruto gasped as the redhead pulled away, he tried to grab onto the redhead only to have the other boy shrug him off, "If it means giving you all the space in the world in order to make you happy, then think of this as my gift to you," Gaara said with a weak smile as he left the kitchen without a backwards glance.

The tears started to fall in earnest as Naruto could feel his legs give out beneath him and he fell to the ground, banging his knees in the process, 'Why did this have to happen,' he could feel his heart clench painfully at the realization that he had lost Gaara, if possible it was worse than the feeling of having lost Sasuke three years earlier, but he had a feeling that unlike the raven, Gaara wouldn't take him back, 'It's all my fault…'


	17. Chapter 17

I want to apologize before hand for the delay in this chapter, I have to be honest and say that at times I have gotten frustrated over how to present each and every chapter of 'Do Over' mainly because I am concerned over what others may think when they read the story and I have forgotten my own voice in the process. I found myself while writing this, not only becoming depressed over the change in circumstances between Gaara and Naruto… considering they feel a little to close to home, but also the fact that I honestly love these two characters and hate to see anything bad happen to them. Anyone who has read, 'A Dog's Life' could point out the instances where I haven't been as nice as people expected... but at least I presented the point of view I wanted to express in the story.

As for this chapter, I am surprised that I managed to find a little humor in some places, but then again, if you know me I tend to do that when I am uncomfortable… but it could also be said that certain emotions seem to fit certain characters so that's why this story is the way it is going often from one spectrum of the emotion to another.

I only hope that you enjoy this new chapter, for what its worth, I will try not to take it too seriously in the future… otherwise it will probably drive me nuts. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon. In the meantime any comments are appreciated. Ja Ne for now

Disclosure: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

'Do Over-Chapter 17' by KitsuneFun

Tsunade considered herself a kind woman… a benevolent woman. Sure she had her vices, which included gambling and drinking till she sometimes had sex with the most unorthodox of strangers… like Orochimaru. But if you did anything to mess with her surrogate sons (aka Naruto and Shino), you better hike it to the nearest hills and become a hermit for life because their was no way in hell that she wouldn't hunt you down and make your life a living hell with A. Bobba (her right fist) and B. Fett (her left fist). Which were named after her favorite character in Star Wars… mainly because she thought the character was hot and deserved more screen time with Luke than Leia did.

Yes Tsunade could also be called a Yaoi-zilla; part normal Yaoi fan who liked to read doujinshi and buy every single item on Ebay depicting her favorite characters, and part Zilla-which stood for an insanely diabolical Yaoi fan who often saw potential partners in any male standing within 2 feet from one another… including a mall. (yes she was that bad)

So it had shocked the older woman when her once innocent and naive blonde of a surrogate son ended up being gay… but in a good way. Unlike Jiraya who had ended up locked himself in his room for over a week bemoaning the fact that he would never get to do all the perverted things he had wanted to do with both his sons… like panty raids at the nearest college, unless Jiraya was willing to exchange frilly thongs for tightie-whities and boxers with Sponge Bob on them.

Often times, Tsunade could still catch the older man mumbling something along the lines of, "A boy… why a boy… he could have been the next Brad Pitt with a whole harem of Angelina Jollies tagging along calling him papa and won't you spank me because I have been a bad bad girl…" It was at this point, in the pervert's rantings, that Tsunade would smack Jiraya and call him a perverted idiot who needed to get over his obsession with seeing messengers of peace a another form of S&M… because he wasn't about to hit that any time this century.

Despite knowing of the many boys that had gone out with Naruto in the past, Tsunade, had missed the whole Sasuke phase from when they had started dating till they broke up because she had being busy teaching in South Africa at the time and had missed a lot of important information that Jiraya really should have clued her in on when the bastard came back.

If Tsunade had known about the romance, the following breakup and why it had occurred instead of assuming the two boys had gotten into a another silly fight over an insignificant event, she might have been less likely to pair the two together later in class… It was just another thing she blamed Jiraya on.

Knowing the truth now, Tsunade had the urge to slap Sasuke to the back of the room every time she saw him. The urge was greatest when she found him not only hitting on Naruto but also trying to break up her son and Gaara. Tsunade had left many claw-marks on her desk during those times, wanting nothing more than to tear the bastard limb by limb, but due to certain student protection policies, she had to refrain from doing so in order to avoid getting fired. This was the same policy that had gone into effect around the same time Orochimaru was asked to resign.

It was over 2 weeks since the Uchiha's return and about a week since winning the bet over whether or not Gaara and Naruto would finally have sex and when it would happen. Tsunade had believed the Naruto and Gaara would actually make it despite her bad luck streak when it came to winning… so it had surprised Tsunade to come to Jiraya's house for dinner and find the blonde missing.

At first they had all brushed off the occurrence as having something to do with Gaara, but when Naruto still hadn't shown up after 3 hours passing with no sign or call from the blonde, they realized something was wrong.

It had been Shino's idea to attempt to call Gaara first, while Tsunade attempted to call Shikamaru and Jiraya tried to contact Chouji.

Meanwhile…

Gaara couldn't sleep. He kept remembering Naruto's face as it stared up at him morosely. On instinct he hit the pillow over and over, wishing that it were the Uchiha's face instead. Just the look of smugness on the bastard's face when Sasuke realized that he had finally won, by having Gaara break up with Naruto, made the redhead hit the pillow again.

Gaara was convinced that the incident wasn't Naruto's fault, that the blonde wasn't to blame for still being attracted to his ex, but it didn't help the pain Gaara felt growing steadily inside his chest over having to give up on someone who was so important to him.

It had taken viewing a tape someone had randomly sent him over the Internet showing both Sasuke and Naruto locked in a passionate embrace to convince Gaara that he had been right all along in thinking that his boyfriend had never truly moved on from Sasuke.

For someone like Gaara who believed in applying his whole heart to something, he couldn't see how Naruto could move on from something that appeared so intense, unless they hadn't truly given it up in their heart.

Though it had hurt him to break up with Naruto, it was the only way he could see his love taking his words seriously and actually looking at the relationship he had with Sasuke rather than hiding from it behind a wall of anger.

Gaara had a feeling Shino might approach him tomorrow wondering why Naruto wasn't himself and why they weren't speaking, but he knew his second-in-command would understand eventually why Gaara had done what he had.

No relationship can move forward if its being hindered by any feelings of regret and Naruto had those in spades, even though he professed to not having any, Gaara could see the way he looked at Sasuke… in a way that had once only been reserved for himself and it hurt.

It was why Gaara couldn't sleep and kept staring at his pillow wishing that Naruto was with him instead and that they had this entire mess behind them. They could have been snuggling beneath the covers by now, whispering tender words to one another before falling asleep within each other's arms like they used to.

But Sasuke had changed everything, Gaara wasn't blind, he could see how much the Uchiha had fucked up both his and Naruto's relationship from day one, and he really wanted to kill the bastard for coming back. Gaara couldn't fault the other boy for going after what he wanted, if he was in Sasuke's shoes, feeling the way he did about Naruto, Gaara would fight tooth and nail to get back what was his.

It really wasn't about Gaara's or Sasuke's feelings anymore… it was about Naruto's. The blonde still hadn't decided what he wanted and that was the problem.

"Your lips are venomous poison… your poison running thru my veins… your poison," The lyrics to Alice Cooper's song, 'Poison' started playing over and over on his phone making the redhead frown in reaction to the obnoxious piece of machinery that had interrupted his brooding thoughts.

First Sasori then his Grandmother had insisted Gaara get a phone in case they needed to call him for any reason… like an emergency. However, Temari had decided to have fun with it by changing his ring tone without his knowledge… the song was obnoxious and unknowingly reminded him of the breakup, it was too bad that the redhead still hadn't figured out yet how to change it unlike the rest of the features.

Personally Gaara hated the machine, except for the only times he ever used it-for when Naruto called him or sent him random pictures… like the time the blonde had sent him a picture of himself wearing red lacey see-through underwear to school.

Temari, to this day, still teased him about that particular picture because Gaara had actually taken to using it as his official wallpaper for over a week until he replaced it with a newer picture showing Naruto giving him one of those flirty smiles of his.

Flipping open the phone he could still see Naruto's smiling face winking at him as he answered the phone, "Yes…" Gaara secretly hoped the person calling him was Naruto asking to come over, but instead he heard Shino's frantic voice on the other end.

"Hey Boss… " Gaara had never heard his best friend sound so unnerved.

Gaara couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face as he responded, "What's wrong?"

Shino paused as if he was thinking over his words, Gaara heard his the brunette take a steady breath before he continued, and "You haven't seen Naruto have you?"

A sudden feeling of dread gripped Gaara's stomach at the statement, he turned to look briefly at the clock by his bed and the feeling only intensified, "He should have been there by now… give me a minute," Gaara quickly put down the phone and put on a t-shirt over his pajama bottoms before donning his tennis shoes, then grabbing the phone the redhead ran out the front door of his apartment in the direction of the restaurant downstairs, "I just spoke to him a couple of hours ago…"

Having reached the area where he had last seen Naruto, Gaara looked frantically throughout the kitchen, including the storage and dinning areas, and he couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

Lifting a hand through his hair, in frustration, Gaara took a deep breath to calm his frantic nerves as he tried to figure out where the blonde could have possibly gone, "Where could he have gone…"

Gaara hadn't felt this scared for another person since his mother committed suicide when he was 5 years old. The redhead could feel his blood thundering in his ear as adrenaline started taken over, "Oh god Naru-baby… please be alright." Gaara took off running out the front door hoping to find Naruto soon.

Sasuke on the other hand, had about given up hope over finding Naruto since their disastrous kiss at the Karaoke bar. What Sasuke hadn't expected to see was the blonde camping out front on his house's steps, "Naruto…"

The blonde looked up at him in surprise and seemed to fidget with his hands a bit before standing, "Hi Sasuke," he gave Sasuke a brief smile before moving to face him.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief over seeing the blonde at his house, he still couldn't believe that Naruto had chosen to find him instead of the other way around, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto began to fidget a bit on his feet as though he wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question, "I…" the blonde looked off to the side as he tried to think up the best response to the situation, especially since Naruto wasn't sure himself over why he was there on Sasuke's doorstep.

After collapsing to his knees and crying on the kitchen floor of the 'Sandpiper' after Gaara had left him, Naruto had found himself feeling surprisingly numb and had ended up walking from the building with a lack of purpose in mind. So it had surprised Naruto that he had ended up at Sasuke's of all places.

Looking up at his ex now, Naruto realized that it might have been an unconscious decision on his part to somehow correct the problem that was preventing his and Gaara's relationship from happening. The blonde wasn't quite sure why the redhead kept insisting that their was something there that he was denying, so he had hoped that confronting Sasuke would help him to understand… it may not have been the smartest decision on Naruto's part.

Since Naruto hadn't expected to feel his heart speed up when Sasuke came into view or experience a tension within his stomach over having those dark eyes staring in his direction. It left Naruto feeling confused because, despite his objections, Gaara might been right… there was something there Naruto obviously wasn't seeing and it was something he needed to seriously look at and resolve otherwise Naruto could loose Gaara forever and the blonde didn't want that.

Sasuke licked his lips nervously before moving past Naruto in order to open his door, he could feel the warmth of the others hand as it came into contact with his. Sasuke gave a nervous cough when he realized the blonde had flinched from the movement and had taken to staring at the sidewalk while Sasuke opened his front door.

"If you want… you can come inside…" Sasuke stood next to the door and tapped on the wood a moment with his left hand in indecision as he tried to think of what to say next to the blonde, "I think I might have some sodas in the fridge… if Kiba hasn't drunk them all… you…"

"Sasuke…" the raven was interrupted by Naruto, who turned to look up at him a moment with a funny look on his face. After a second the blonde seemed to change his mind over what he was going to say next and instead just shook his head before heading past Sasuke and into the house, "If you have water that's fine…"

'Water…" Sasuke thought the word over and decided he could definitely do water. He found his eyes wandering after Naruto a moment, noticing how the blonde's butt seemed to be covered in a white powder-like film. Sasuke wondered about the odd decoration and would have mentioned something, but he realized that it might be better to find out why Naruto was there in the first place.

Sasuke quickly ran to the kitchen and retrieved a couple of water bottles he had stashed somewhere in the back before closing the door and heading on back towards the living room. The raven was surprised to see Naruto lying on his back on his couch and currently facing the ceiling quietly… the quiet made Sasuke nervous.

Putting the water bottles on the coffee table near the couch, Sasuke sat down on the ground next to the couch and rested his back against the front as he waited for Naruto to talk first.

Sasuke had decided this might be the best course of action considering he couldn't think of one thing intelligent to say to save his life… it reminded him of the time when Sasuke was desperately trying to deny the crush he had on his best friend because he believed Naruto was in love with the girl he was currently dating.

Thinking about those times now made Sasuke wish he could go back to those simpler times, if only to start over with Naruto from the beginning and never make the decision to join his brother's band.

Blue eyes suddenly turned to regard him a moment, thoughtfully, while Sasuke continued to remain quiet, "You could have had anyone… why me?"

Sasuke had been surprised by the odd question that seemed to mirror his own thoughts, because he had once thought that of Naruto, "That was never what mattered to me…" he finally said looking Naruto deeply in his eyes, "You were the only one I could ever see mattering anything to me… now or since…" Sasuke leaned up till he was staring down at Naruto's upturned face, "If you had seen my videos Naruto, you would have seen that."

Naruto turned his face away and blushed; the blonde remembered having seen one of the raven's videos by accident because he had ended up recording an episode of 'Music Showcase' by accident, which was featuring one of Sasuke's hit music videos.

It might have been Naruto's curiosity over whether or not Sasuke's music was any good that had prompted him into watching the segment in the beginning, but the blonde had been shocked when he noticed that raven's chosen love interest in the music video, despite being a girl, looked like his twin.

The video hadn't helped his feelings of depression when Naruto noticed how intimate Sasuke was getting with the girl during the song and had at one point shown them naked in bed together making out.

At the time Naruto had been upset over Sasuke having made the video in order to mock their past relationship, the blonde had since given up watching, listening to or reading anything that involved the Uchiha since then.

"I saw one of them…" Naruto admitted though on the outside Sasuke couldn't tell of Naruto's inner turmoil other than the brief reddening of the blonde's cheekbones.

Sasuke leaned in and traced his finger lightly against the reddened area making Naruto jump in surprise before turning to look over at him in confusion, "Sasuke".

The raven ignored the look and continued to gently trace his ex's features as Sasuke continued to talk, "That video as well as every one following it was meant for you. In fact…" he gave a brief smile, they want to know who it is that I am supposedly obsessed with," Sasuke gave a brief laugh, still feeling a little nervous being this close to Naruto because he expected the blonde to bolt at any moment, "if they only knew…" he gave a sad smile, "I did it all for you."

Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's right hand and pressed it against his chest, "This…" he thumped Naruto's unresponsive hand against the area above his heart, "Whether you want it or not has always and will always belong to you…"

The comment finally seemed to get a reaction out of Naruto, but what Sasuke hadn't expected was for the blonde to lean forward and gently press his lips against his. The lips, though slightly chapped, rubbed against Sasuke's, pleasantly causing tremors of excitement and desire to run up and down the raven's back, "Naruto…" Sasuke managed to moan out before pulling back to stare in surprise down at Naruto, "Why…"

Sasuke could feel his heart thumping painfully within his chest as he stared at Naruto's upturned face. The raven could see the dry trail of tears still glistening on his ex's cheeks, his normal crystal-blue eyes appeared almost purple with all the red surrounding the iris of his eye, but the worst was the lack of life showing within.

"What happened?" Sasuke raised his hand to touch Naruto's cheek, but his ex flinched and turned his face away as if the thought of anyone touching him-pained him.

"Dobe please…" Instead of the usually angry reaction that Sasuke expected to see when he called the blonde by that nickname, the blonde turned and watched him wearily as if it was a chore just to look up at the raven.

It broke Sasuke's heart a bit to see so much pain on the other boy's face, the need to hold him was excruciating, but he refrained from the gesture knowing that it wasn't what Naruto apparently needed in that moment.

Sasuke had a feeling this sort of reaction from Naruto had to do with his rival, "Is this about Gaara?"

Naruto flinched at the mention of the redhead's name before attempting to move from off of the couch, however Sasuke refused to let him leave, "Let me go Teme…" the blonde finally managed to say in a tired sounding voice.

"Let me help you…" Sasuke stated while unconsciously pulling the blonde closer as he said this.

Naruto lifted his head and glared at Sasuke a moment, annoyed now with the raven-haired youth's actions, "I don't want your help."

This wasn't just about their relationship anymore, Sasuke knew that, but he still let out a frustrated growl before quickly grabbing the blonde close and pulling him within the circle of his arms, pushing Naruto's head against his chest, "You have to stop pushing me away…"

Sasuke felt Naruto start to shake from within his arms before there was suddenly a muffled cry and Sasuke could feel something wet coming through the thin linen that made up his school shirt.

Naruto let out a painful gasp between sobs as he spoke, "He left me… Gaara left me…"

It was painful for Sasuke to watch Naruto collapse emotionally within his arms, the need to comfort him was overwhelming and for once it seemed the blonde was actually receptive to Sasuke's touch… even though it had been forced on him at first.

Sasuke pulled his ex's face up so that he could stare deeply into darkened blue eyes, he softly pressed his cold forehead against the blonde's warm one, "He's not the only one who loves you, you know I…"

The pressing of wet lips against his cut off his words as Naruto leaned forward and kissed him again, the action took Sasuke off guard because he wasn't expecting the blonde to instigate anything. Not that he was complaining about the action, but he knew now that the blonde was upset and Sasuke didn't want to take advantage of the situation.

Though it pained him to do so, Sasuke pulled away, "Don't…"

The blonde looked surprised as he stared wide-eyed up at Sasuke, "I thought…" he bit his lip and looked away for a moment before a look of determination seemed to suffuse his face as he looked up at Sasuke again before pulling him close into another kiss. threading his fingers within the back of his ex's dark hair in order to keep him still.

Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's face in order to pull him away as gently as he could, "You can't possibly want this…"

A look of anger seemed to take over the blonde's face as he stared up at Sasuke, "So you're rejecting me… again?" Naruto gave a sound of disgust and pushed Sasuke away before moving away from the raven, "And you call me the idiot…" Naruto shook his head and started to move away.

Sasuke didn't move to stop him, until the blonde had almost reached his front door. Feeling a sense of panic gripping his chest, Sasuke took off after him, "Naruto stop…"

The blonde turned to glare over his shoulder at him a moment, turning, he crossed his arms as he stared Sasuke down, "What do you want…"

"You know I will always want you," Sasuke said with a weak smile, "but I can't do this so soon after you've broken up with Gaara."

"Really?" the blonde's brow rose mockingly, "Cause you didn't seem to care about that before." Naruto closed his eyes briefly and sighed while running a hand messily through his hair, "In the end it came down to you," Naruto dropped the hand running through his hair to the side and tilted his head to the side as he looked deeply into Sasuke's dark eyes, "You should be happy… you have me now," he said the last with a mocking look on his face which suddenly made Sasuke angry.

"Whose fault is that!" the raven could feel his hand clench painfully at his sides as he stared Naruto down, "Do you think I liked seeing you kissing him… doing things with him that you only used to do with me… do you?"

Sasuke stalked up to Naruto and lifted his hands as though he was ready to strangle the blonde, but at the last minute he pulled away with an unintelligible curse escaping his lips, "What will it take for you to finally forgive me… love me again?" he stared at his ex hoping for an ounce of affection in his gaze, but when Sasuke wanted him to talk the most, Naruto continued to remained silent.

"I want Gaara back… can you give him to me?" Naruto asked almost unemotionally, if Sasuke hadn't seen him break down mere moments before over mentioning the redhead, he wouldn't have believed the blonde's request.

"Do you even know what you're asking?"

Naruto nodded giving a slight trembling smile, the only clue that he wasn't as stable as he appeared, "I'll do anything to have him back…"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe your asking me to do this…" he turned away from Naruto a moment, his chest felt like it was going to explode with the amount of pain he was feeling in that moment, but all that seemed to escape his lips was an almost insane sounding laugh, "In the end… it comes down to him doesn't it?"

Naruto didn't answer him, but Sasuke knew it was true, and for the first time in his life he realized the unthinkable… that he actually wanted to help.


	18. Chapter 18

I know it has been a while. But I guess I haven't felt much like writing since the loss of my friend, so I was surprised when I suddenly started to write this chapter of 'Do Over'. I suck at editing my own stuff so I hope this chapter isn't too horrendous to read and that you can look past the mistakes and enjoy it. Hopefully I can get to writing more chapters soon since I still haven't had Tenten approach Naruto yet with the letters that were hidden from him and Sasuke. I know she will have some doubts about giving him the letters since she is employed at Gaara's restaurant but her loyalty to her mom might win out… more on that later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (Lucky SOB)

PS If any of you are wondering about the oddly chosen words that I used in the Omake (Kumquat, Poppycock, Whimsical and Capricious) you can blame that on the challenge I accepted from killmemarzgurl... lol though I don't think she knew it at the time, she did mention she loved the words... though they aren't often words seen in fanfiction or for that mater yaoi fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it despite that.

Do Over-Chapter 18

'It was nice,' Sasuke thought, 'walking next to Naruto without saying a word.' It was the longest period of time together since their reunion that Naruto hadn't argued, yelled or cried at him over something… the last was hardest to see because it hurt his heart to know that he was the cause of so much pain.

Sasuke turned his head and stared down at Naruto a moment, his face seemed deep in thought, and Sasuke wondered what was on the blonde's mind.

"Cup of ramen for your thoughts…" Sasuke joked, hoping it would ease his friends mind to say it.

Naruto turned to look up at him, a glare on his face, "Shut up idiot… I don't eat that stuff anymore." It was true, ever since Gaara had started cooking for him; he hadn't wanted to eat any of the stuff. Life was going to be hard for a while, Naruto thought with a small smile, trying to imagine going back to ramen while him and Gaara were apart.

"Well will wonders never cease…" Sasuke's lip tipped up in a half grin, as he continued to eye Naruto's face out of the corner of his eye. He watched Naruto's face redden and his eyes darken a bit in annoyance-it was a nice site. It was better that Naruto was mad at him than ignoring him.

"What no comeback?" Sasuke whistled a bit under his breath while shaking his head, 'If this last comment didn't get Naruto to say something nothing would' he thought while smirking, "Boy Gaara has you so pussy-whipped…"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at the words and turned to look at Sasuke with fists clenched, "You call that helping…" Clearly the temporary truce that had been erected at Sasuke's house hadn't lasted long because Sasuke was already trying to get on his nerves.

Sasuke turned to look at him with a brow raised, pretending innocence, "I don't know what you mean." He mentally gave an inner cheer when he saw Naruto's eyes sparkle with hate.

"You Son-of-a-Bitch!" Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, straddled his waist, and starting punching him in the face. He didn't notice till a few seconds later that Sasuke wasn't fighting back or hiding his face, but was calmly accepting the punches. He paused in mid-punch in order to stare down in shock at Sasuke's upturned face. It was bright red and slightly swollen with a smattering of scratches where his dry nails had cut into the soft skin.

Instead of being mad, Sasuke only stared up at him with a smile on his face-nothing forced-but a genuine smile, as if he was glad Naruto had hit him. "What the hell…Teme?" Naruto yelled down at him, he was confused by the actions of his former best friend, "Why aren't you fight back?"

Chuckling a bit, Sasuke lifted himself onto his elbows, took a breath before looking Naruto square in the eye. He loved the look of confusion on his friends face while his blue eyes sparkled with barely simmered anger, without thinking about it he leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on the cheek before pulling back, "I think it's better this way… I don't think I could handle you being completely complacent with me…"

Naruto sat back on his heels as he regarded Sasuke. He could never really figure out Sasuke, at times while they were growing up together he thought he had the Uchiha pegged, but often times Sasuke would surprise him by doing something unexpected-this was clearly one of those times. But he had never heard of anyone purposely picking a fight just because he didn't like the quiet, why couldn't Sasuke have started a conversation like a normal person. The idea was so ludicrous that it made him laugh, Sasuke soon joined him.

"Naruto?" The last thing Naruto expected to see, while sitting on top of Sasuke laughing, was Gaara standing over them with a shocked expression on his face.

It was then Naruto realised the awkward position he had taken when he had fallen on top of Sasuke in order to beat him up. His legs were kneeling on either side of Sasuke's hips, his butt laying over the indent of his pelvis, and with Sasuke leaning close to him, it might appear to Gaara as if they had just finished making out. It was then Naruto remembered the brief kiss Sasuke had given him and the fact that Gaara might have just seen it.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled jumping off of Sasuke in a hurry, in order to stand and face Gaara, with some distance between himself and Sasuke, "It's not what it looks like… he," pointed at Sasuke, "That idiot kissed me… and…"

If the incident had happened before the talk him and Naruto had at his house, Sasuke might have considered using the incident to his advantage to create a further rift between Gaara and Naruto. But having realized that he didn't stand a chance since Naruto was clearly insane over the Goth-prick their wasn't much he could do until Naruto fell out of love for him, other than offer his support.

"Nothing happened."

Unfortunately the situation, from an outside perspective, did look bad. But Gaara, having searched over the past couple of hours for Naruto and thinking the worst had happened, was happy to finally see Naruto alive, especially since he had feared the worst after the phone call he had received earlier that night from Shino.

Gaara noticed a bit of blood on Naruto's cheek and knuckles, but looking towards Sasuke and noticing the slowly emerging bruises, he assumed it hadn't been a sexual encounter between the two that he stumbled upon, but a one-sided fight and it calmed him a bit.

Without thinking about the situation further, Gaara quickly grabbed a hold of Naruto and hugged him close. Gaara leaned his head against the blond's neck and inhaled the clean orange-like sent while nuzzling the soft skin there. He felt Naruto stiffen a bit in reaction before hesitantly lift his arms and hug him back. It felt good to Gaara to be back in his boyfriend's arms-even if they were colder than normal.

"Gaara…" Naruto sighed into the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace even though his body was still shaking a bit in adrenaline-fueled fear over Gaara having caught him with Sasuke and he wondered briefly what his boyfriend must be thinking in that moment.

Lifting his head reluctantly away from Naruto's neck, Gaara looked down at Naruto's confused face a moment before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Naruto was the one to pull away first because he still didn't understand where he stood with Gaara, especially since a few hours ago, Gaara had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with Naruto until he had finished whatever feelings he had for Sasuke.

"I don't understand…" Naruto briefly eyed Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, who had stood up during the time he was hugging Gaara and was quietly watching them with a thoughtful look on his face, before lifting his face to stare into Gaara's intense green eyes.

Gaara lifted his hand and gently cupped Naruto's cheek, caressing the soft-yet smooth-chilled skin with his thumb, "I was worried about loosing you," he moved his thumb softly against the edge of Naruto's mouth before pulling the blond swiftly into his arms again, holding him close, "When Shino said that you never came home and were missing for hours… I." he started to shake, feeling the effects of the adrenaline, that had been racing through his system, dissipate, "All I could think was that you were gone and that I would never see you again…"

It had struck Gaara just how much he needed Naruto in that moment, he knew it wasn't smart giving in to his feelings when Naruto still had issues with his ex, but having relived the incident of his mother's suicide in his head, Gaara couldn't stomach the thought that something could have just easily happened to Naruto taking his love from him as well.

Naruto's stomach clenched in shame over not having contacted anyone during his absence, hearing the real fear in Gaara's voice, and knowing he had put it there by thoughtlessly ignoring everything else, in his effort to escape the pain over their recent breakup.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto could feel the hot tears touch his neck and he clutched Gaara closer, "I should have called…" He moved back and grabbed Gaara's face within his hands, leaning up, he pressed kisses across the pale wet skin, while softly whipping away the tears with his hands "I wasn't thinking… I."

Gaara gave him a soft smile, "I know…" he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Naruto's, "But next time don't expect me to be so forgiving about it," Naruto laughed at that.

"Deal," Naruto kissed Gaara briefly on the lips to act as a promise, he could feel his eyes water and he suppressed the desire to cry himself since he was happy, but a couple still escaped running down his cheeks as he smiled up at Gaara.

Watching everything, Sasuke had never felt more like a 'third-wheel' in his life, seeing the way Naruto and Gaara acted with one another, made him want that life with his ex back. But he knew that he didn't stand a chance with Naruto feeling the way he did about Gaara. It was funny to him, since he had millions of girls and some boys yearning for him and willing to throw away everything to be with him, but the only person he wanted-wanted someone else.

It was clear, to Sasuke that he needed to walk away and he didn't know why he had stayed to watch the two as long as he had. Turning to leave the two of them alone, he was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder pulling him back around, turning around he noticed Gaara's face glaring in his direction.

"I think I mentioned something about touching what was mine," the clear loathing Sasuke heard should have been a hint that he needed to run away, but he stood his ground, annoyed that this Goth-idiot was still throwing something like that back at him when it was clear that he had won.

Sasuke pushed off the arm, "I wasn't the one who came to him this time," He should have realized that was the worst comment he could have made in that situation. So Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised to feel a hard fist swiftly punch him in the face.

The small crunch of the cartilage breaking in his nose was the last thing Sasuke remembered before he passed out other than the thought that swiftly ran through his mind over how such an emo-and thin-looking boy could hit so hard.

Dream Omake (well sort of an omake because this is what I was thinking to torture Sasuke with while he was passed out for the second time due to a punch… I might have to have him and Gaara have a more drawn out fight in the future either that or a three-some but somehow I have a hard time imaging the three of them staying in the same space without some sort of antagonism)

The warm sun shining down on the field of kumquats made the dewdrops on the green leaves sparkle and the orange-yellow fruit glitter in the sun. It was a nice day for one to lie back and take a quick nap while basking in the early morning warmth-well for anyone except Gaara the 'Emo-fairy' who stood on top of one of the branches and was currently glaring down at a dark-haired human who dared to masturbate in the vicinity of his kumquat trees.

Flying down towards the human's head he quickly brought out his sword made from a wasp's stinger and pierced the human on his nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yelled gripping at his nose that sudden throbbed in pain. At first he assumed the winged creature was an exceptionally large form of bee and waved his arm to swat at the creature in order to push it away before it could cause further damage to his poor nose.

Today was turning out to be one of the worst days ever, not only had he been rejected by the beautiful boy (whose family owned the kumquat orchard), but he had also gotten stung while venting his sexual frustration behind one of the kumquat trees.

Unfortunately, whether it was because the bug was stupid or purposely adding to Sasuke's stress level, it refused to go away no matter how many times Sasuke waved his hand at the annoying bug.

Gaara, at this point, was so annoyed at the human that he ignored one of the rules of Fairy-dom, 'Thou shall not show thyself to a human' and showed himself to the capricious human.

In a cloud of sparkling orange glitter, Gaara emerged wearing his standard and skin-tight black and yellow leotard with matching black tutu and satin ballet slippers, in order to glare at the dark-haired boy while poking him with his wasp sword, "Stop your foolish waving human!"

Sasuke's eyes bugged and his mouth dropped open as he pointed at the red-haired fairy in shock, "What sort of whimsical nonsense is this!"

"WHIMSICAL…" Gaara continued to poke the human boy with the tip of his sword, making sure not to skewer him, otherwise the fairy queen Temari might make him look after Sakura trees instead which would require him to wear a pink tutu. The thought of wearing pink made him shudder in fear since badass fairy boys don't wear pink.

Putting the sword into its holster on his back, Gaara proceed to poke the impertinent human in the chest with his finger instead of his sword, "Your lucky I don't remove your important human appendages for defiling my kumquat trees!"

Sasuke's mouth closed and he gritted his teeth in anger, ignoring the phenomenon that was seeing a real-life fairy, in order to push back at the annoying redhead invading his space (something only a certain blond-haired farmer's boy had the right to do), "I can do whatever I damn well please you stupid tutu wearing freak!"

"POPPYCOCK!" Gaara yelled pushing the annoying human back, "It should be considered sexual harassment of produce what you were doing to that plant… you kumquat hentai!"

"Hentai… you son-of-a-bitch!" Sasuke yelled out, tackling the redhead to the ground before proceeding to punch him out.

Gaara grabbed first his right fist then his left, when Sasuke sought to hit him with his remaining hand, then forcefully pushed the human onto his back while holding the dark-haired boy's arms above his head, "Your lucky I don't want to wear pink otherwise I would kill you right now."

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond to Gaara threat, but was interrupted by the appearance of his 'farmer-boy' crush, "Naruto!"

Gaara turned to look over his shoulder at the person interrupting his beat-down of the human and was surprised to see an attractive blond-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes the color of cornflowers looking down at them in shock. He found his lips curving appreciatively at the exquisite features of the human staring at him and thought maybe all humans weren't entirely terrible as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Ah sorrow to interrupt," Naruto's cheeks turned pink and he stuttered in embarrassment over having found his neighbor in a compromising position in the kumquat field. He had been out wandering the fields in thought over whether or not he should accept a date with Sasuke, when he had stumbled upon the boy clearly not waiting for him, and making out with another attractive male with an odd sense of style. (It wasn't everyday you saw a boy wearing a black and yellow leotard with matching tutu and a set of wings on his back… Naruto decided he was clearly a fan of bug cosplay)

Deciding to leave, Naruto turned around and ran off in the direction of his house, "I hope you're happy!"

"No… NARUTO!" Sasuke watched his crush leave, clearly thinking something that wasn't anywhere near the truth, "Its not what you think."

Gaara tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm I don't know why you would want to fornicate with a kumquat tree with that delicious human nearby," he shrugged before getting up and looking down at Sasuke with a knowing smirk on his face, "Ah well another's loss is another man's gain." And with that said, he gave Sasuke a wink before disappearing in a cloud of fairy dust.

Sasuke clearly not amused, jumped to his feet and shook his fist in the air in anger, "Lay off my kumquat you ass!"


End file.
